


Homeless and Heartless

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 流浪街头的Chris被设计师Zach捡去当他的助理





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：强制性行为  
> 特别感谢：慕夜帮我的文取了一个这么赞的名字。

门上的铃铛因为关门的动所而响起，黑发的青年略过了放在大门旁的木质帽架而是径直的走向工作室里头的办公室，将外套和袜子随意的放在了沙发上。他摁下咖啡机的按钮，自从助理被他骂跑后，这两个月他都得自己做这些浪费时间的琐事。

他亲自查看着已经被挂上衣架的西服成品，有少数批量生产的成衣款式，也有多数客人特别定做的款式。

他看着那些成衣款式上保守的颜色，为了客人更容易接受他只能选这样的布料这样的颜色，毫无挑战性。他不是没有想过取消掉这一部分，只制作定做的西服，反正他只靠这一部分赚的钱也够他花半辈子了。但是他取消这一部分的话代表着远方某个车工精良的小制衣厂又得失去一份稳定的订单。

 

他叹着气看见搁在桌上属于去年的阅览册子，望着印在上头充满异域风情的缤纷色彩和撑着黑伞穿着全黑西装回头望镜头的亚裔面孔，思索着今年份的册子应该用的主题和模特。

其实阅览册子并不是必需品，但是Zach就是喜欢把自己每一年的主要设计套在模特身上，并且印成一册册Zach可以收藏的实物。

离开的时候天上下起了绵绵的细雨，Zach并未打伞而是竖起了衣领，大步的踏着还未完全被雨水打湿的地砖走到了黑色的轿车旁。当Zach关上车门，前方出现了一位棕色发色的青年，冒着越来越大的雨走到他西服店的前面。  
Zach可以看到他较为精瘦的身影和不算厚实的肩膀，腿和身体的比例还有拍打着身上水珠的手。一切在青年的身上是显得如此完美，Zach立刻被他的身影吸引了目光。若是这位青年是他的顾客的话他会毫不犹豫的下车，为他量身定制一套属于他的西服，但是Zach清楚的知道那位青年只是借着他店门口窄窄的阳棚躲雨。

Zach早就应该行驶在回家的路上，但是他在启动车子的五分钟后依旧待在原地，看着那个蹲在地上瑟瑟发抖的身影。

 

“你要进来喝点咖啡吗？”  
棕发青年因为突如其来的问候和钥匙声惊的跌坐在地上，他错愕的看着眼前的黑发青年，握住了他伸向自己的右手。

。

棕发的青年小口的啜着对他而言过甜的咖啡，蓝色的眼睛观察着室内以木材为主的设计，丝毫没有擦觉靠坐在桌上的黑发青年将他从上至下的将他打量了无数遍。

从他破烂的灰色t恤，看不出原本颜色的外套和沾满污渍的浅色牛仔裤，还有刚才蹲在别人店前瑟瑟发抖的行为黑发的青年可以大致上肯定棕发青年过的不是什么好日子。而包裹在衣物里的身型和他的气质…或许…

“你缺工作吗？”他放下手上的马克杯，看着棕发青年因为突然的声音而睁大的眼睛。“我这儿还缺一个模特，我会给你工资。”

“什…”棕发青年刚张口，黑发的青年就抬手指了指他的身后。顺着他指的方向望去，映入眼里的是一张亚裔的脸庞，眼神里的坚毅让人想起了浮世绘里出现的武士。

“我想让你的脸印在这面墙上。”

黑发青年轻描淡写的说着说服的话语，再玷了一口咖啡。棕发的青年先是眨了眨眼睛，再来，眼里蒙上一层浓浓的笑意。

“我不要工资，”他失声大笑后如此说着“你请我吃一天三餐就好了，我已经好几天没有吃上饭了。”

 

那天晚上，黑发青年带着棕发青年到他喜欢他餐厅，眼带笑意的看着眼前的人大口的解决一盘又一盘的食物。

他轻唤他为Chris，Chris称他为Mr.Quinto。

。

三天后，西装笔挺的Chris在街上引起了一定程度的骚动。Zach看着屏幕上一张又一张的照片，满意的扬起了嘴角。Chris的镜头感很好，一开始虽然有些僵硬但是一小段时间后出来的效果让Zach怀疑他是不是专业的模特，但是在休息时间被路过的人要求合照时候的羞涩是骗不了人的。

 

天空渐渐染上橘色，带着傻气笑容的青年身上衣服造成的落差让给他工资的Zach皱起了眉头。

“工资？我不是说请我吃饭就好了嘛。”被仔细打理过的发型和胡须仍保有其效果，若不看那些脏兮兮的衣服的话所有人都会认为他是个事业有成的成功人士。

“哪有人的工资只是三顿饭的，不是说好几天没吃上饭了吗？拿去，吃饱了找个稳定的工作。”

Chris看着被塞进怀里的信封，愣了两秒，心里浮起了一阵暖意。

“你有住的地方吗？”

Chris摇了摇头，偷偷观察着Zach的反应，只见Zach重重的叹了一口气。Zach看着眼前的人，他对他了解的不多，但是他就是觉得自己不能放任这样的Chris不管。

“那你试过找工作吗？”

Chris轻轻点头，有些羞涩将被梳得整齐的头发挠乱。

“但是没有人愿意聘请我，也没有人愿意给一个手脚健全的流浪汉钱，所以很多时候我只能在垃圾桶找吃的。”

Chris将钱收起，坐在了台阶上，毫不在意上面的灰尘。  
Zach低头看着已经半卧在阶梯上望向不远处还在忙碌的工作人员的Chris，经历了一番思想斗争后还是坐在了Chris的身旁。

“那你今晚睡哪里？”  
“睡哪里？不一定，希望有屋顶的地方还没被占走吧。”  
“等…你睡在外面？”  
“嗯？有什么问题吗？”  
“当然有问题！这么冷的天…”

Chris因为Zach过于在乎的语气，愉悦的扬起了嘴角。

“我习惯了，再说也不只我一个人睡在外面不然能怎么样呢？”

Zach若有所思的看着地面，想着一个可能性。

“我在想…或许你能过来当我的助手。”  
“我？为什么？”  
“我的前助理…两个月前辞职了，我现在非常需要一个助理可以帮助我，我觉得你可以胜任这个工作。” Zach扭头望向表情疑惑的Chris，戴上了职业笑容的面具。

听了Zach的话后Chris微眯起眼睛，打量着脸上带着笑容的Zach。眼眸里的那抹蓝仿佛看穿了Zach的面具，让他的笑容出现了一丝的不安。看到他这样的表情，Chris还是憋不住的笑了。

“我很乐意，说实话，我心存感激。”

得到了Chris肯定的答案后Zach松了一口气，柔和下来的脸部线条让Chris对这个温柔的人产生了兴趣。

 

直到到家之后Zach才想起Chris今天必须露宿街头的事。  
突如其来的愧疚感袭击了他，当晚，他难得的失眠了。

。

“啊…啊嚏！！”  
“你要不要过几天再来报到？”

Zach看着已经被Chris擤鼻涕的纸巾填满的垃圾桶，无奈地说着。

“我很好，真的。”说完又打了一个喷嚏。

Zach皱眉，原本还打算让Chris替他跑腿，看来是没指望了。

“你昨天睡哪儿？”  
“公园。”  
“…”睡眠不足加上Chris时不时响起的喷嚏声让Zach没由来的觉得烦躁“昨天不是给你工资了吗？”  
“对啊，可是拿钱来买睡觉的地方太浪费了所以我还是觉得睡公园好…虽然睡醒后钱就不见了。”

Chris笑得毫不在意，可Zach觉得自己的脑袋就快要爆炸了。

 

“你今天下班后跟我回家，我还有空房间。”

 

“什么！？”Chris惊呼着捂住了胸口“我不是那么随便的人！”  
他尽量让自己的表情显得夸张，但是一切表演在看到Zach的白眼后收敛了起来。他尴尬的摆了摆手，凑到了Zach的身旁，Zach因为他的体温产生的闪躲的动作让他察觉自己得意忘形了。

他识相的起身，泡了一杯前几天Zach给他泡的那种咖啡。

 

那天结束工作后，Zach把说睡街上也挺好的他拽上了车，并买了一块草莓口味的蛋糕。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别感谢：慕夜帮我揪了几个错字和病句。

Chris记得，上班的第一天Zach向他说这份工作很简单，也就是递递剪刀泡泡咖啡买买布什么的。

而Chris在感冒痊愈之后，连递剪刀也被骂动作太慢，要十一寸的不是剪线的，要剪线不是要剪布的；泡咖啡不是太苦就是太甜，就算Chris觉得重泡前和重泡后的味道一模一样；买布料嘛前几天才被苹果红和绯红搞得够呛，今天又轮到了丛林绿和薄荷绿；要天然的买了人造的，要棉的买成亚麻的；还把顾客的名字写错了。

“你的脑袋里面除了你那愚蠢的午餐就什么都没有了吗！？”  
“明明是你自己不说清楚好吧！！”  
“你要是做不了这份工作就滚！”  
“不做就不做！谁稀罕啊！”

而在每一次对吼结束的晚上，Chris总能得到一块餐前甜点——一块足够填饱肚子的蛋糕。

“ Mr.Quinto… 那个…其实你不用因为愧疚就买蛋糕给我的…”

再说我对蛋糕也不是那么热爱。  
Chris暗自想着。

“愧疚？我吗？开什么玩笑。”

Zach优雅的将牛排放入口中，恢复成Chris第一次见到的那个怎么都无法和魔鬼上司联系在一起的绅士。

察觉到Chris的视线，Zach抬眼望向Chris的脸，随即皱起了眉头向着Chris伸出了手。  
Zach突如其来的动作让Chris紧闭双眼，并感受到了嘴角的毛发被Zach轻轻拉扯。

“奶油沾到胡子上了。”Zach用餐巾抹掉了手指上的东西“你的胡子该剃掉了。”  
“不要，那可是男人的徽章。”  
“男人的徽章不是伤疤吗？”  
“也可以这么说。”

Chris抬起下巴自豪的抚着已经长得杂乱胡子，看着他自信的眼神，Zach开始想像Chris剃去胡子的样子。

。

“…你看上去就像个高中生。”  
“我说了我不剃的。”

Chris咕哝着，拿了属于Zach的面巾抹去了剩余的剃须泡。

“Mr.Quinto你知道吗？身为一个雇主，你管得太多了。”  
“我不这么认为，我没空的时候你必须给前来定制的顾客量尺寸 ”Zach把自己慷慨给Chris使用的剃须刀洗干净并收好“你是我的门面。”  
“你不能再另外请一个门面吗？”  
“我不喜欢我工作的时候有太多人和我共处一室，就我和你，刚好。”  
“那你得看着我，因为我一逮到机会就会再把他蓄长的。”

Zach离开浴室的时候揉了揉Chris柔软的发丝，他不打算那么做，但在他意识到的时候已经把手伸出去了。

。

Chris必须承认，就算Zach在工作上是魔鬼，给的工资还是让人能够硬着头皮坐下去的。再加上Zach没有从里面扣除房租也没有扣除Chris一个月下来蹭吃蹭喝的伙食费，Chris估算着这个月说不定他还能请Zach吃几顿饭回报他的‘照顾’。

领了工资后的Chris一整天都在哼Fly me to the moon的调子，原本在工作上不苟言笑的Zach也因为他的影响而变得愉悦起来。

“领工资就那么开心？”  
“嗯，今晚轮到我请我的老板吃饭。”

Chris走到了Zach的桌旁，注意到了已经用钝的颜色笔，顺手的拿起来帮Zach帮所有的颜色都刨尖。  
那悠闲的样子，让Zach想到了下午会送到的墙面大的海报，想着说不定看到Chris惊讶的蠢表情。

“既然你这么闲，就去前几天过来采访的那家杂志社看看排版进行得怎么样了。”  
“哈？我都要下班了就不能明天去吗？”

看到Zach沉下来的表情后，Chris识相的闭嘴，拿了那个Zach说用旧了不想用了就送给Chris可是Chris无论怎么看都是崭新的公事包像逃难般的离开了。

Zach透过橱窗看着Chris穿过马路的背影，嘴角扬起了不易察觉的弧度。

在Chris离开的十五分钟后，门上的铃铛再次发出声响。

。

看着完全暗下来的天色与渐渐密布的雨点，出了地铁站的Chris冒着雨想着进门后要对Zach说的话。

 

“你这个混帐！杂志社今天没开！害得我淋了一身…”

Chris抹掉了脸上的水珠后才注意到Zach并没有待在店里，取而代之的一个是他熟悉不已的亚裔面孔。

 

“啊，你好。”

那个有着东方面孔的男人对Chris露出笑容。

“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

 

察觉到Chris诧异的表情，他露出恍然大悟的表情歪头打量Chris身上的衣服。

“你那件外套是Zach的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为是我送他的啊。”

那男人轻笑出声微微抬头，但是目光还是没离开Chris。Chris被他盯得浑身不自然，扯了扯衣角往后退了一步向逃离这令人尴尬的气氛却撞上了刚进来的Zach。

“小心。”

Zach扶住Chris的肩膀稳住了他的平衡后随即把一把湿嗒嗒的伞塞到了Chris的怀里。  
想到外面下着的磅礴大雨，Chris因为Zach递伞的动作感到喜悦，但是在下一秒这份喜悦就失去了踪影。

“车停在外面，你先遮John去车里坐着，等会儿再过来遮我然后你就可以下班了。”

看着Zach头也不回的身影，Chris只好先沉着脸乖乖的护送Zach说的那位John到车上再返回店里，此刻的Zach已将所有的灯关上只留下了招牌的灯。

“呃…Mr.Quinto？”  
“嗯？”  
“那我们的晚餐呢？你知道，说好了我请的。”  
“那个啊…改天再说吧。”Zach进入了Chris的伞内“John刚回来，我和他聚一聚。你看看你要拿着薪水出去玩还是先回家都行，记得锁门。”  
“哦…”

Chris帮Zach关上了车门，第一次想起他现在做的才是一个助理下班时该有的样子，哪有助理是一下班就坐上老板的车蹭老板的吃喝的呢。

Chris叹了一口气，走向了地铁站的方向。

。

John从后视镜看着Chris的身影，轻笑了出声。

”笑什么？“  
“你新养的仓鼠很可爱啊。”  
“你是指Chris？”  
“不然呢？刚才他送我上车的时候脸颊鼓得像里头塞满了葵花籽似的。不过我得说，他还是蓄着胡子好看。”  
“他蓄不蓄胡子都好…啊！！”Zach突然惊呼“你害我忘记看他的反应了！！”  
“反、什么反应？”  
“我特地把他支开就是为了看他回来后看到那张海报后的反应的！啊啊都是你！”

面对突如其来的指责，John竟一时语塞不知如何回应好友的见色忘义。再说，刚才Chris都顾着看他了，根本没注意到海报换没换好吧。

“话说回来…”为了阻止Zach的碎念，John只好再开一个话题。  
“我听说现在小仓鼠和你住在一起？”  
“你什么时候那么八卦了。”  
“这个嘛…”John耸耸肩“Zoe和我老婆说了之后我老婆来跟我说的，她很想知道是什么样的勇士才敢和你住在一起。”  
“Zoe那家伙…所以呢？你帮Kerri看了那位勇士后有什么感想？”

“嗯，一定是你威胁他的，你抓住了他的把柄！再逼他和你住在一起！”

John夸张的语气让Zach翻了个白眼，没好气的回应着。

“哇噢，你是怎么知道的。”  
“我当然知道，因为我是天才。不过这样也好，下次你的钥匙不见的话就不会来烦我了。”  
“啊。”

Zach发出了一个音节，在餐厅前停了下来。

“我忘了给他钥匙了。”

。

“糟了…”

Chris看着紧锁的大门，无意义的翻了任何可能藏着钥匙的地方。

“我早该想到的…”

找钥匙的动作让他又被大雨淋湿了不少，他脱掉了完全被淋湿的外套，放在了阶梯的扶手上。  
他拿着Zach留给他的伞在门前来回渡步，看着每一台驶过的车，期待其中一台是Zach的车并发现再次无家可归的自己而停下来。

雨越下越大，不知道时间的Chris在离开与待在原地之间犹豫。最后还是选择坐在了积水的台阶上，垂下头看着鞋尖，等着Zach的归来。

“你坐在这里做什么！？“

Chris感觉自己突然被一只有力的手抓起来，听见了钥匙碰撞的声音。

“Mr…”  
“你先进去！”

Chris被推了一把，被喝令站在玄关等着Zach把毛巾丢到他身上。

“没有钥匙你就不能去别的地方等雨停！？非得坐在那儿？”  
“那万一你回来了怎么办。”  
“那和那你去别的地方等有什么冲突吗？我回来了我自然就会呆在家里了。”

 

在Chris被Zach赶进屋准备洗澡的时候Zach的电话响起。Chris抱着毛巾回头看着开启免提模式的Zach用手扶墙，重新穿上鞋子。

电话那那一端传来John愤怒的声音，让Chris不自觉的扬起嘴角。

[你他妈要我等到什么时候！？老子陪你去到了餐厅又陪你堵车回来已经快饿死了！]  
“吵什么吵！我不是说了五分钟吗！”  
[现在他妈六分钟了！你们是不是滚到了床…]  
“啊啊啊啊吵死了…”

Zach嚷嚷的关上了门，室内恢复了安静。  
Chris看着关上的门咬咬唇，哼着歌回头的走向了浴室。


	3. Chapter 3

“这是钥匙，还有这是手机，里面已经存了我的号码了。”

早餐的时候Zach把两样东西一并交给Chris，未等愣张着嘴的Chris做出更多反映Zach抢先说了他购买手机给Chris的原因。

“反正，就算你让你买你也会说用不上而不买，可是我总有需要联络你的时候啊。再说有手机的话你如果丢了钥匙还可以联络我给你开门。”

“呃…所以你给我手机是因为怕我在忘了钥匙可以联络你而不是让你可以随时差遣你的助理？”

因为Chris的话Zach的眉颤了一下，他坐直身子清咳了两声没好气的回应。

“废话，主要当然是为了差遣你。不然呢？你在期待什么？”

Zach在Chris意料之外的反问让Chris感到了一阵尴尬，他先是逃避现场的回到厨房洗净了使用的锅子，待Zach吃完早餐离开座位后才坐回他的位置吃下他刚为自己准备的早餐。

“对了，”整理着仪容的Zach突然想要作弄一下Chris“既然是我买的手机，那么你就只能用来联络我，任何人都不行，知道吗？”  
“就算是客户的也不可以吗？”  
“当然不可以。”Zach开玩笑的说着。虽然Chris因为Zach高高在上的态度有些不开心，但还是认真的点头，将这些话记在了心里。

。

在Zach之前进入店里的Chris一打开灯就被原本属于John的位置吸引了目光。

他想象过自己会以怎样的姿态登上这幅墙面，或许是他跳跃的照片；或者是他做作的凝视着远方的照片；亦或者是他扯着领口被摄影师大喊完美的那一瞬间。Chris想过拍摄过程中的任何一张照片，而这张明显不是正式拍摄时候的照片。

海报上的他半卧在阶梯上和蹲坐着的Zach相视而笑。他看着自己抬首望着Zach的神情，惊讶照片中自己眼中溢出的喜悦，仿佛已将身心交付于眼前只认识了几天的黑发男子。而Zach眼里却没有和他相呼应的情绪，脸上挂着的只是礼貌性的笑容。

这个想法让Chris有些许的抗拒，他摇了摇头将这个想法甩出脑海，专心的做起了自己的准备工作。

。

停好车回来的Zach脱下外套递给Chris之后忍不住再看了一眼那副令他满意的大海报。

海报中的他和Chris相视而笑，虽然Chris笑得客气可他自己的眼神活脱脱的就像已准备好和Chris共度余生。Zach认为这一切要归功于摄影师补抓瞬间的功力，虽然他对Chris没有感觉可是摄影师用他的镜头骗过了所有看着这张照片的人…好吧，他承认Chris有时候是挺让人着迷的。所以Zach才时时刻刻的想要引起Chris的主意，让Chris露出各种可笑的样子。

当然可笑的样子里不包括昨天Chris在雨中孤独的身影，Zach想看到的是不会伤害到Chris本身的可笑样子。

 

他走向办公室的时候装作不经意的问Chris对于这张照片的感觉，换来的只是Chris的一个耸肩。

“我没意见。”  
“怎么会没意见呢？”Zach用力放下手上的东西，造成不小的声响“你不喜欢吗？我们团队都认为这张照片很好啊。”他盘手走到了海报前面。

“若要说意见的话我觉得…”看着Zach的背影Chris拉长了尾音，鼓起勇气般的深吸一口气“…我觉得你们不用正式拍摄的照片是因为我做得不好，所以只用了这样的抓拍。”

说完，Chris闭上眼在内心哀嚎，这么哀怨的话不是他的本意，他只是想说出两人的眼神以外的东西。再说他也没有干涉Zach选图的权力，Zach只是随口问问，自己却当真。  
他正想解释，就被Zach急促的语气打断了思绪。

“不、不是，Chris！他们没有觉得你的照片不好，用这张照片是我的意思！”

Zach的语气让原本还有些自责的Chris从工作中抬起了头，欣赏他那慌张的表情。

要知道Chris是第一次看到Zach的这一面。

“所以是你觉得我拍得不好？”Chris按耐住因为发现新大陆而微微上扬的嘴角，皱眉的看着Zach。

“不、我不是觉得你的照片不好…就是，这张照片只会用在这里，其他的照片、我…”  
“等等，Mr.Quinto。你干嘛要解释啊？”  
“我…”

Chris得意的扬起下巴，看着Zach的表情变化，得到了最高的赞赏。

 

“幼稚，我去吃饭了。”

Chris不理会Zach过于早的午饭时间，也不提醒Zach一向来是让他帮他买午饭的。他再次哼着胜利的调子，拿着比以往的阅览更厚了一些的册子，塞进Zach私人的柜子里。

。

“请抬手……好了，请放下。”

Chris测量完顾客的袖长后认真的在单子上写上数据，丝毫没有察觉面前高大的男子落在他睫毛上的炙热目光，自然也丝毫没有擦觉当他跪在那名男子面前的时候诡异的吸气声。

当Chris再次拉开量尺的时候嘴唇因为抬头的动作轻启，西照的柔和阳光照出了唇上因为习惯性舔唇而形成的光泽。

“Chris！！！”

Zach突然的吼声让Chris和男性惊得身子一抖，Chris还没来得及对眼前的人露出抱歉的表情，站在办公室门口的Zach又下了另一个命令。

“你他妈给我过来！！现在！！”

Chris连连向顾客道歉并在心里咒骂那个突然发疯的人，他踏进办公室尽可能的控制住他摔门的力道还不让外面的人感到这家店的人都是疯子。

“你有什么事就不能等没人的时候再…”

Chris还没说完就被Zach夺走了手上的量尺。

“接下来的事情我来做，你去把我的桌子整理干净。”  
“什么？”Chris回头看了一眼乱中有序的书桌“你不是说宁死都不让人碰你的书桌吗，我可不想照你的话做还被你骂。”  
“我说不让人碰又没说你不能碰，快去。”  
“你…！”

Chris夺回了Zach手上的量尺。

“我要工作了，我的天啊你要刁难我就不能等没人的时候吗。”  
“我什么时候刁…等等！”

Zach抓住Chris的手臂往自己的怀里拽，导致Chris失去了平衡摔进他的怀里。  
Chris因为比一般距离浓烈的香水味红了脸，始作俑者却毫无擦觉的扶着Chris的肩让他站好並自说自话。

“那个人是个变态，你别过去了。”  
“什么？”

Zach示意Chris看向玻璃窗外，Chris清楚的知道外面看不见办公室的情况，因此凑到了Zach的身旁望向Zach指的地方。

“什么样的人才会被量尺寸量到勃起啊。”

Zach说得认真，却得到了Chris的一记白眼。

。

“Mr.Quinto，你真的很无聊。”  
待那人走后，Chris倚在门框，投诉着雇主的行为。  
“我是认真的！你看到那个人看你的眼神了吗！？他对你图谋不愧！”

“Sir…你之前帮人量尺寸的时候，他们都在看哪里？”  
“…前方。”  
“或者？”  
“…我。”

Chris摆出一副‘我就说吧’的表情，并举起手指示意Zach安静，但是Zach并不想理会。

“可我量的时候他们不勃起啊，刚才我一出马他不就冷静了吗。”  
“Mr.Quinto…我觉得那就是正常的生理现象，他可能是想到了昨夜杂志封面上的性感女郎或者其他什么…我也不是第一次遇到这种事了，我习惯了。”

“……不是第一次？习惯？”  
Zach危险的眯起眼睛，Chris被他盯得心里发毛，好似理亏的是他，而不是Zach。  
“呃…还有Mr.Smith和Mr.Morton…Mr.Smith还每次都给我小费，人挺好的…”

 

啊…那两个老不休。

Zach在心里暗骂着，并默默的记下了这两个必须让Chris远离的名字。

 

从那天起，Chris再也没有得到过Mr.Smith的小费。

。

因为烈日而满身大汗的Chris帮Zach跑腿回来的时候发现了记事本上多了一道不同的字迹。  
那是Zach的笔迹，书写着他熟悉不过的名字。

[Robert Pine]

Chris若有所思的垂下视线，给页面夹上了书签后合上并听到了Zach从办公室传来的声音。

“你怎么去这么久，刚才有一个重要的顾客我原本还期待介绍你们认识。啊…抱歉，我知道你不喜欢别人在那本记事本上写字，但是…”  
“没事，那本来就是属于你的东西。”

而且我也不讨厌你和我的笔迹靠在一起。

“那个顾客有什么要求吗？”  
“他没有特别的要求，就是要配得上他女儿的婚礼。”  
“婚礼？”

Chris轻声的问，那过于小心的样子引起了Zach的怀疑。

“对啊…怎么了你认识他？”Zach走进，翻开那本记事本“你和他的姓氏也…”  
“没有。”Chris扭过头，不去看Zach关切的眼神“我不认识，我只是问问。”他失落的说。

“Chris？”  
“比起这个，我给你带了下午茶。”

Chris扬起嘴角，向Zach晃了晃手中的曲奇袋子，刚才失落的神情仿佛只是Zach的幻觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别感谢：慕夜提供了恶作剧说电话只能联络我的张庆和乖乖听话的忠犬陈鹏


	4. Chapter 4

[咣噹！]

听见玄关传来的声响，Chris从书里抬起了头，走到厨房倒了一杯冰水。

“谢谢。”  
全身散发着热气的Zach的接过Chris递给他的水，咕噜咕噜的一饮而尽。

“你现在尝到你的助理的辛苦了吧。”  
“对啊…我一定要趁夏天结束前让你多跑几次腿，报复你同时把我的三台车都送去护理。”  
“嘿！”Chris在接过水杯和包的时候用胳膊撞了Zach一下“这可是你的不对，我的工作只是设计师的工作助理，不包括生活助理。”  
“啊…真是时光改变人啊…你竟然跟我计较起这种事情来了，我的心好痛啊…”

Zach毫无形象的倒在地上，享受空调散出来的冷空气。看着走动的Chris，突然想起了什么。

“对了…我刚才在路上遇到了Mr.Pine，就是那个连来了三次你都不在的那个。”

Chris再次听到父亲的消息，心里起了波动却装作若无其事的躺回了属于Zach的沙发装着看着刚才未看完的书。

 

那天晚上Chirs就从Zach的口中知道自己的父亲父亲在Zach刚入这行的时候就很青睐Zach，两人已经互知八年了。因为父亲早年的支持，Zach对父亲也十分重视並尊敬。这让Chris感到莫名的愧疚，身为儿子竟然对这样的事一无所知，甚至不知道Zach的存在。

 

“我猜你们度过了很愉快的午茶时间。”  
“答对了，Mr.Pine让我去参加他女儿的婚礼，以他的朋友的身份。”

Chris露出惊讶的表情，扬起嘴角的祝贺。

“哇噢，那、那真是太棒了！婚礼在什么时候？”  
“两个星期后，周日。”  
“周日…”Chris在脑中计算了一下，那天正是8月26日…他的生日。他感到心里被撬出了一个大洞並在往外扩散，他想忽略那个感觉可面部表情却不受控制的将他的心情表露出来。

”那天你和我一起去吧。”  
“什么？我？”  
“对，Mr.Pine还特地交代我带上我心爱的助理呢。”Zach带着笑容走过Chris的身边还用手指点了一下Chris的鼻头。  
“我…能不去吗？”

Chris小声的问着，得到了Zach肯定的答案。

“不能。”

。

那可恶的Zachary Quinto！

Chris愤然从床上坐起身，看着已完全亮起的天色思考着能让他逃过此劫的方案。

今天就是Kaite的婚礼了，Chris这两天尝尽了办法想告诉Zach他不去了，可Zach就是铁下心的要把他带去，说什么不想辜负Mr.Pine的期待。

见鬼的那是因为那跟他说那个天杀的海报上的人就是你的助理！

该死的我绝对不要回去！

Chris愤愤地想着，感受着时间一点一点流逝，为了逃避这一刻他昨晚特地洗了冷水澡不吹干头发的将空调调至最低温度并站在吹风口下，而很明显的这一点用都没有。他听见Zach开门的声音，开始憎恨自己此刻过于健康的体质。

 

[叩叩]

 

“Chris？你醒了吗？”

Zach礼貌的敲着门，却得不到任何回应。

“Chris？”

他皱起眉头，已经接近出发的时间了他可不想再等赖床的Chris起床换衣服。

他不耐烦的推开门，却见只穿着睡裤的Chris卷缩在地上，表情痛苦的颤抖着。

。

Chris从没想过自己小学毕业之后还有机会诈病，看了眼自己现在的处境，看来把母亲心疼哭的演技过了那么多年一点都没有退步。

“我觉得我休息一下就好了…”  
“那我也得先带你去医院…可恶今天怎么这么堵车！”

听着Zach不耐烦的鸣笛，Chris轻声的哀嚎了一声，却不是因为那不存在的腹部绞痛，而是因为终于意识到一个谎要用一百个慌来圆的现实。

。

“轻微肚子胀气，吃了药就好了。”  
“谢谢…”

看了眼时间，婚礼肯定是赶不上了。Chris偷偷观察Zach的表情，希望Zach不会因为错过了Kaite的婚礼而太过失望。

但就表面上来看Zach并没有因此有太大的情绪波动。

但是Zach取了药轻便径直走向门口，丝毫没有提醒坐在等候区的Chris一声，若Chris不是盯着Zach而是望向了别处，恐怕一回头就发现自己的老板不见了。

Chris起身赶紧追上，奔到了车旁Zach却上了锁的在里头说着电话，直到挂了电话才让Chris进入车里。

“对不起…”  
“什么？”

看了Zach的行动，深知不妙的Chris一上车就向Zach道歉，Zach却用不解的眼神看着他。

“呃…”Chris系上安全带，低着头看着还来不及换掉的睡裤的花纹“很抱歉为了这点小事让你错过了Mr.Pine的女儿的婚礼。”

听着Zach长长的叹息，Chris难堪扭过头等待着Zach的抱怨甚至责怪。  
但是Zach没有那么做，而是抬手揉了揉Chris的头，轻声的骂了句

“傻子。”

 

‘虽然骂得不凶，但是还是生气的吧。’

听着移动的窗外风景，Chris如此想着。

。

接下来的一整天Chris都在家度过，而Zach早就不知踪影了。

百般无聊的用手里的遥控切换了无数频道，难得的假日加上生日Chris却因为愧疚感而一个节目都看不下去。

从医院回来后Zach已经出去五个小时了

他索性关掉电视，走向了厨房，想用一顿丰盛的晚餐来向Zach道歉。

 

‘早知道他会这么失望我就和他一起去了…’

 

Chris被自己突如其来的想法吓得一激灵，甩了甩头，提醒自己该有的原则。他放下了手中的刀子后退了一步，张开双手的深呼吸，来回了几次才静下心的再次提刀，并像证明自己决心般的用力的切了下去。

或者是老天爷看不过他的行为。  
早上撒的谎，晚上就得报应了。

 

情急之下Chris用白色的衣摆捂住了鲜血直流的手指，奔向客厅的过程中还撞跌了自己刚刚喝过放在茶几边缘的马克杯，幸运的是它在Chris奔过之后才粉碎在地。

。

乘坐Zach计程车回来的Zach小心翼翼的捧着手上的纸质盒子，满心期待Chris的反应打开手机的摄像模式。  
进屋的瞬间，Zach就听到了玻璃破碎的声音。

“Chris？”

看到Chris手忙脚乱的在急救箱上留下血印，Zach丢下了手上的盒子跑了过去。

。

“一会儿腹痛一会儿切手，你一天能折腾出那么多东西，我真好奇的之前是怎么活的。”

Zach单膝跪地，一边替Chris包扎拇指的伤口，一边骂着。但Chris却丝毫不受影响，扬着嘴角的歪头看着Zach手指的动作。

“哦，之前啊，我之前被照顾得可好了。”

毕竟一早起来早餐衣服司机都准备好了，没有错过Zach进门时紧张表情的Chris美滋滋的回想着，Zach却停下动作的望向他。

“你被照顾得扒垃圾桶？”  
“…呃…”意识到忘了设定说错话的Chris移开视线，说着异想天开的解释“…我只要唱歌，就会有小动物给我运食物，所以被照顾得很好”

“那我还带了个公主回家？”  
“你才公主。”  
“那你是什么？”  
“我是王子。”  
“噗。”  
“……”

Zach将蛋糕摔坏的部分到Chris的盘子里，Chris感受着蛋糕的甜味露出满足的笑容。

‘虽然特别打电话定制的的蛋糕外型毁了，但也不算太糟。’

Zach盯着Chris的脸开心的想着，视线慢慢的往下移，停在了Chris脱掉上衣后露出的侧腰。

“Chris…”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是胖了？”

。

Chris愤愤的帮着Zach跑遍了整座城市，材料的购买，拍摄地点的沟通，摄影师灯光师化妆师的沟通。Chris看着墙上的自己，和肚子上被Zach一年下来的蛋糕喂出来的赘肉，忽然有些感慨。

加上拍摄日期将近，Chris这两个月受的骂丝毫没有比刚开始认识Zach的时候少。

而且现在因为身材关系连下班后的蛋糕等等甜品都取消了。而在Chris之前Zach用的那位模特——John来的次数也越来越频密了。

看着办公室紧闭的门，刚从外面帮Zach跑腿回来的Chris搓了搓自己微凉的手指，走进在后面的工作室替Zach整理了桌上废弃的碎布。

。

“我真为你着急，都快一年了竟然一点进展都没有。”  
“你天天往我这里跑就为了和我说这些事你是被Kerri赶出来了吗？真是恭喜她啊苦难的日子终于结束了。”  
“哼，我们夫妻感情好着呢，你就摆出你那输家的嫉妒嘴脸吧，我不在乎。”  
“我凭什么要嫉妒你。”  
“凭你到现在还没把Chris弄上床。”

Zach放下手中的铅笔，重重的叹了一口气。

“给我一个理由，一个你为什么认定我和Chris会在一起的理由。如果能够说服我的话我立刻就出去拉着他约房，你今后说什么我都不反驳。”  
“哎，怎么可以还没亲嘴就…”  
“John！我只要一个理由！”

“…………因为我老婆是这么认为的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：一章里面玩了生病受伤吃醋三个狗血梗，一本满足！（夸我夸我


	5. Chapter 5

“你能不这么粘着我吗？”  
“不能，我这是为你好。”  
“你怎么就为我好了？”  
“既然你不出手我就只好让Chris有点危急意识啊，不用谢我。嘿！不准推开我！”

John双手搂着Zach的颈肩，几乎整个人都寄生在Zach的身上。

 

Chris全程看着John和Zach卿卿我我，觉得内心堵得慌。他努力让自己忙碌起来，但是在专业的团队里他只会显得多余。

无处可去只能帮Zach拿着大衣的Chris在拍摄的时候就看着屏幕里John的表现，看着John一张张完美的照片，Chirs意识到自己和John的差距不自觉的撺紧了手指，负面的想着或许Zach去年只是因为John不在才找了一个半调子顶替的。

休息时间Chris好几次想靠近Zach，那怕只是站在身旁不说话也不显得自己那么多余。可只要John一抓到空档就往Zach身上扑，Chris一点办法都没有。

百般无聊的Chris最后走到了一旁临时搭的服装间检查起每件衣物上可能会沾上灰尘，用手指轻轻捏起。

“是谁在哪里？”  
“抱歉！”

Chris几乎本能的弹开，拿起了自己放在一旁的包。进来的是化妆师，拍摄接近尾声，先回来收拾东西的她只瞄一眼了心虚的Chris，快步从他身边走过。

“我正打算给大家买咖啡，”Chris决定给自己找点事做“你要一杯吗？”

棕发的化妆师抬起头，给了Chris一个笑脸。

“谢谢。”

。

“别绷着脸了，Chris减肥失败不适合拍摄你就这么难过吗？你那么喜欢待会儿让他拍几张你个人珍藏的不就好了？”  
“我绷着脸是因为你很烦。”  
“真是见色忘友，什么都怪到我头上。”  
“啧。”

Zach翻了个白眼，被John唠叨得烦的下意识想寻找Chris却找不到那抹身影。

“Chris去哪里了？”  
“什么？”

John环视了周围，发现Chris真的不在后立刻松开了搂着Zach的手。

。

过着马路的Chris像表演杂技般的将左手手上的咖啡托盘放到右手手臂上，忙乱的从口袋掏出Zach送给他的手机，夹在肩膀上，再重新拿起随时会掉地上的托盘。

“喂？”  
‘你去哪里了！？’  
“我、我去买咖啡啊。”  
‘…谁让你去买的。’  
Chris几乎能感受到Zach拉长的脸，加快了回去脚步。  
“没有人，我…在那里也没事做。”  
“没事做就擅自离开工作岗位吗？现在给我回来！”

Chris叹气，维持着用肩膀夹着手机直到过了马路才有机会把手上的咖啡放下一阵。当他专注在邮筒上的弧度的时候属于Zach的咖啡摔在了他的脚边。

Chris跳起来躲避滚烫的液体，导致手上其余的两杯咖啡都在地上开了花。

“啊啊…倒霉透顶…”  
Chris用手扫了扫衣服上的深浅褐色液体，嘀咕着就应该让店员全部放在塑料袋里带走。

Chris感受着大腿外侧的刺痛，庆幸其中一杯是属于自己给自己犒赏。但他是按人数买的，现在打翻了…只希望John不会认为自己针对他。

。

Zach专注着和小组讨论应该修片的地方，一股重量突然登上他的后背。

”呃！！你他妈、又干什么！？”

Zach痛苦的扯开嘞住颈项的手臂，思索着把John摔出去的最佳力度。

“他回来了！”  
“真是个疯子！谁他妈回来了！”  
“小仓鼠！”

 

Zach停下了挣扎的动作，用余光观察Chris的动静，丝毫没有发现自己已经被John牵着鼻子走了。

 

Chris带着可掬的笑容将咖啡分派给工作人员，就算带着会让人看上去憔悴的新生胡渣也毫不损他眼中夺目的光彩。Zach近乎迷恋的看着被人群围绕的Chris，直到不知道叫什么名字的化妆师在Chris的脸颊上留下唇印。

 

“Chris！！”

Zach的喊声立刻吸引了在场所有人的目光，其怒意让John立马的从他的背上跳下来。  
Chris无辜的看着发怒的Zach，整理好衣服后拿了一杯属于别人的咖啡想向Zach示好。Zach瞪了一眼Chris的脸上的唇印，粗鲁的夺过Chris手上的咖啡打开了盖子。

“这是什么？这不是我喝的口味。”

他把咖啡塞回Chris的手里，冷冷的说道。

“身为助理连咖啡都能买错，留你有什么用。”

Chris低下头，脑内浮现无数解释的话语和刚到场的时候John跃于Zach背上的身影。下意识的望了眼站在一旁盘手看着好戏的John，Chris心生了一阵怒意。

“你在看什么。”  
“没有。”

Chris走向垃圾桶扔了那杯他自掏腰包买的咖啡，他甚至看到John在偷笑。  
发怒的Zach；和Zach亲密无间的John；刺痛的大腿，委屈；嫉妒；疼痛，每一样东西都让Chirs觉得鼻子发酸，他扔完咖啡后站在原地调整自己的情绪，还还没准备好又听见Zach不耐烦的呼叫。

Chris走到Zach的身边，他平时都会和Zach并肩甚至的碰肩的站在一起，他忍不住的又看了一眼充满东方神秘感的John，有了前所未有的自卑。

他看得过于专注，以致Zach叫了他三遍都没有反应。

 

“Christopher Pine！！”

Chris一震，他和Zach再次成为全场的焦点。Zach带着怒意的向他走来，嘴里嚷着说Chris得意忘形的话。Chris本能的往后退了一步，眼眶发热的感觉让Chris抽了一下鼻子。

 

全场立刻安静下来，Chris因为哭鼻子羞愧的低下头，听见了Zach吸气的声音。

 

“收尾你们自己看着办吧。”

 

Zach一声令下，拽着Chris的胳膊就往车的房间走，丝毫不理会身后的议论声。

他粗鲁的把Chris推进副驾驶座，坐到了驾驶座上扭头看着鼻子发红的Chris，为自己先前的迁怒懊悔不已。

他握着Chris膝上撺紧的拳头，才想起自己一句道歉的话都没说。

 

“Chris…我很抱歉…我只是…”

 

Chris挣脱了他的手心，微暖的指尖抚上了Zach的下巴轮廓，Chris的唇贴上了Zach。  
因为心急而粗暴的动作让这个碰触带了点疼痛，Zach张开嘴回应Chris那因为醋意而失去技巧的亲吻，扶上Chris的侧腰，聆听此刻车内急乱的呼吸声和彼此低声的呻吟。

他没有过多的时间欣赏Chris唇上的银丝，他抓住Chris的后腰，让Chris在狭小的空间内更为贴近他。

当他咬上Chris的脖子，棕发的青年发出就要让Zach把持不住的呻吟，他任由Chris脱下沾上污渍的外套，他何尝不能猜到Chris打翻了咖啡，但是他无法忍受任何人接近Chris。

 

Chris是他的。

 

他再次勾上了Chris的后颈，和几乎跨坐到驾驶座的男人交换更多的唾液。他听到Chris解开皮带的声音，他知道接下来他会看到什么，他感谢男性厕所设计的一排式的小便池可以让他几乎毫无顾忌的看着Chris掏出那个漂亮的东西。

他想象过很多，可他没有想象过Chris在接吻的时候可以发出那么多让人按耐不住的呻吟，仿佛就在邀请Zach进入他的身体，探索他更多不为人知的一面。

他一刻都不能等，很明显的Chris在他手掌下扭动的臀部也一样。

可是这里是露天的公共停车场。

他将Chris按回副驾驶座，连在Chris的唇上落下几个点水的吻，依依不舍的揉捏了几下Chris胯间的鼓起。

 

“我带你回家。”

。

一关上门Zach和Chris就近乎疯狂的吻着，两人被彼此新生的胡渣扎的疼可却让他们更渴望彼此。

Chris随着Zach的动作倒在沙发上，迫不及待张大的双腿决定了两人这次的位置。

Zach扯开Chris的衬衫，像野兽般的啃咬着Chris的锁骨，Chris轻轻的抓着Zach的头发，想引领Zach到胸前的茱萸，却被Zach重重地扇了屁股一下。

Chris发出让Zach几乎怀疑是计算过的叫声，Zach让手指取代他的唇去疼爱Chris胸前的那抹粉红，再次贪得无厌的将舌探入Chris的口中。

Chris的手来到了Zach的胸前，解开那些完美的扣子，而Zach完全不阻止他的行动。说实话，Zach正懊恼为什么之前不让Chris做这么性感的事情。

 

他们吻得情深，却被楼上传来的电话铃声打断。

“别理他。”

Zach用力在注意力分散的Chris的肩膀留下一个齿印，并拉下Chris裤子的拉链。

 

铃声持续的响着，Zach发出懊恼的叹气从Chris的身上起来。

“我很快回来。”

Chris点头，听着Zach逐渐变小的脚步声，咬着唇扬起了嘴角。

 

[叮咚]

听见门铃声的Chris皱眉，心不甘情不愿的从沙发上起来，想着自己先解决掉这麻烦这样一来就不会有人再打扰他跟Zach。

 

但在Chris开门的时候一切的好心情都灰飞烟灭。

John拿着手机尴尬的对着半裸并充满吻痕的Chris傻笑。

“呃…因为我打他的手机没人听…我现在就走。”

但是再次升起的醋意Chris并不打算放过John。

“你来这里做什么？”  
“这个嘛…只是一些工作的事情，我明天再来！”  
“我先说在前，”Chris盘手倚靠在门框上，毫不客气的说着“如果想靠床上关系来稳固自己，你挑错对象了。”

 

Zach不是那样的人。

 

“你什么意思？”

一阵冷冷的声音从Chris身后响起，未等他反应过来就被一股力量拉近了屋里随即过大的关门声回荡在屋里，久久不肯散去。

“你和我上床就为了这个！？”

Zach的拳头挥落在Chris耳边的墙，Chris本能的紧闭双眼。等他再次睁开眼睛，Zach脸上的愤怒蒙上了一层浓浓的哀伤。

“Zach…我…”你听我解释。  
“Chris，”Zach打断了他。

“你就是这么看我的吗？你为了那些愚蠢的硬照就宁愿爬上我的床？认为我会重新把那个位置给你？”

Zach发出笑声。

“你说得对，找错对象了。你如果这么喜欢聚光灯我那些照片对你的野心一点帮助也没有，你不需要为了这点东西就撅起屁股。不过说实话，我也没想到你是会为了这点东西掘弃尊严的人。要不然怎么会待在我身边那么久了，到今天才想到利用这一点呢？”

“Zach…”

“出去。”

“我…”

“出去！！！！！！”

 

Chris被轰出门外，John早已不见踪影。

而他只有一件单薄的衬衫，身无分文。

他甚至不知道他可以去哪里。


	6. Chapter 6

Chris掏了掏口袋，看着街上穿著厚实的人们越发觉得冷。他不想再次睡在街头，无奈钱包落在了Zach的家里。回想着Zach愤怒的样子，Chris到现在还会觉得心惊。

他看着那个只存着Zach的号码的手机，经过一家橱窗角落摆放着二手手机的店，毫不犹豫的走了进去。

。

[我真不敢相信我牺牲色相让你占了便宜好不容易推了你们一把你竟然把人赶出去！]  
“说够了没有你到底帮不帮我找！”  
[我找！？他简直恨死我了！我到底为什么要帮你做这种里外不是人的事！你就是活该…]

Zach不耐烦的挂掉电话，丢到助手席上。他着急的张望着，Chris身上什么都没带，手机也不通，更令Zach发愁的是…天上还下起了绵绵的细雨。

Zach将车停在公园前，打伞下车希望能在雨变得更大之前找到Chris。

。

真是倒霉透顶！

Chris卖掉手机后，天上就下起了大雨，迫于无奈他示好冒着雨寻找旅馆，但却每一家都不可思议的客满。

“不是真的要在这种天气睡在街头吧。”

Chris看着完全暗下来的天空摩擦自己湿透的手臂，开始因为寒气不受控制地颤抖。他低下头，思索着或许可以到一些经营24小时的咖啡馆度过。

他咬紧牙关，再次迈出脚步让自己置身雨中，听到了一声熟悉的叫唤。

Chris狐疑地抬起头，看到了那个眉眼间满是怒意的男人。

 

“Karl？”

。

“小公主，结束你的冒险了吗？”  
“没有，我要抗争到底。”

Chris举起酒杯。

“致我的梦想！”  
“致我将被洗劫的酒柜…”  
“噢！别这么小气，我都快两年没喝醉了。”

Karl翻了个白眼，把Chris递给他的酒杯放下，倚在沙发眼神上下的打量着Chris。

“…两年不见，你是不是变胖了？”  
“呃…你要是再说那个字我就要哭了。”  
“…好，我不说，你身上的吻痕是怎么回事。”  
“要不我们还是聊聊变胖的事吧。”  
“没门…噢！你竟然哭丧着脸！”  
“我没有哭丧着脸。”  
“你有，过来，给我说说怎么一回事。”

Chris低头看着杯子里褐色的液体，手指敲击着杯子。

“没事，我雇主弄的。”  
“我的天啊！”Karl从沙发上跳了起来“你这些日子过得不容易啊！有骨气！”  
“去你的。”

Chris背过身靠在吧台上，不去看Karl看好戏的眼神。而Karl走到了他的身边，和他并肩站在一起。

“和我说说他的事。”  
“他有一只大公鸡。”  
“噁！我不是问你这个！”  
“那你在问什么？”

Chris终于露出了笑容，抬首一饮而尽。

“他在一年前把蹲在街边的我拉去他的硬照模特。”  
“硬照模特？你在刚上大学的时候不是干过这个吗？那你一定很得心应手了。”  
“可是比起John还是差得远了。”  
“John？”

Chris莞尔一笑，不回应Karl充满疑问的语气。再次往酒杯注入液体，并碰上Karl的杯子。

“我们还是聊点开心的吧。”

。

Zach以为他可以睡得很香，可是只要一闭上眼脑海里就会出现Chris惶恐的神情。

他告诉自己全是Chris的错，Chris利用了他，他几乎爱上了Chris可Chris残忍的将他拉回了现实，用行动告诉了他去掉了他在富人圈的那一点小名气不会有人爱上他。

Zach烦躁坐在床上扯自己的头发，仿佛这样罪恶感就会减少。

他顶着糟糕的脸色，下床走到了Chris的房间，自从Chris搬进来之后他再也没有进过那间房间。

那间位于楼下的房间原本是Zach用来享乐的地方。

他成功得早，可以用金钱换来的性爱和爱情让他迷失了自己。只要花钱，没有人会反抗他，他可以为所欲为。

他不是没有动过真情，但是那一次的动情足够让Zach的心永远留下伤口。

他知道他没有爱上Chris。

他绝对不可能爱上Chris。

他不能爱上Chris。

他将脸埋入Chris的枕头，原本属于这间房间的廉价香水味被肥皂的清香取代，那味道闻起来就和Chris的唇一样的令人感到精神愉快。

他拿起手机，拨了那个熟悉的号码。

[现在是半夜两点…你就不能打给Zoe吗…]  
“我睡不着。”  
[关我屁事啊！]  
“我只要闭上眼就满脑子都是他。”  
[那就撸啊！]  
“我是说…现在雨还没停…万一他…”  
[Zach，你想听我说实话吗？]  
“…请。”  
[在你把他捡回家之前他也是这么过的，死不了的。]  
“你怎么能说这么冷血的话？他是我的……”  
[你的什么？]

电话那头的John发出一声冷笑。

[把人赶走了就想通了？]  
“……我不知道…John…我只是很需要知道他的安危。”  
[他不会有事的，而你也应该忘记那些狗屎般的过去了，这对他不公平。而你也知道他说那些话只是因为认为我是他的情敌，如果他真的是这样的人当你的助手天天见那些社会名流，早就和那个人一样跟人跑了，轮得到你？]  
“…………”  
[你没事的话我要睡觉了。]  
“好…抱歉……”  
[留着和你的甜心说吧。]

。

“对吧？！他简直是个烂人！！”  
“好好好…”

Karl好不容易把人拉到客房，那人连人带酒瓶的扑向床，Karl试图从他手中夺走酒瓶拯救床垫，却以那人嚎啕大哭而告终。

“我失恋你竟然还不让我喝！我、我好委屈呜哇啊啊啊！”

Karl扶额，决定留点空间给Chris和该死的酒精。

“嘿！Mr.Urban！”  
Chris突然叫住他，并坐起来用手指指着他。

“别忘了你说你明天还带我出去喝！……我以前也是尊称他Mister的…我…呜啊啊啊啊啊！”

Karl看了眼时间，决定任由Chris自生自灭，回去自己的房间补充睡眠。

。

Chris在舞池里随着音乐摆动，穿着有些窄的皮裤任由那些有意无意的手触碰着他的臀部。  
他感受到一股力量箍住了他的腰，他随着拉力扑进了一个有着柔软触感的胸膛。

“你这样很危险的。”

一把比他还低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，他抬起头直视着那个穿了高跟鞋比他高了一些的女士，扬起嘴角露出女人都会为之着迷的阳光笑容，但却因为酒精的因素显得傻傻的。

他用手指卷起落在女子胸前的发丝，另一只手抚上了女子壮实的后腰。

“我就喜欢你这样主动强势的女人。”

Chris看着她因为闪粉而显得更为诱人的唇，用手掂住了她残留着胡渣的下巴，让唇蜜印在了他粉色的唇上。

 

“而我不喜欢我的男朋友沾花惹草。”

Karl突然卡进Chris和那位女性之前，毫不客气的牵起Chris的手腕就往外走。

“你就不能让我轻松一天是吧？你已经为了那个人渣男女不挑了是吧？看你可怜带你来玩三个晚上，勾搭了三个男的两个女的还有一个男姐姐。听着，如果你是为了找一夜情过来就不要叫我来给你付钱，为此我老婆已经很不开心了。”

Chris所幸整个人都扑在Karl的背上，无视Karl的抱怨再次开始发酒疯。

“Karl…我不能接受你的…我有Quinto了…”

Karl这几天觉得自己翻倍眼的技巧越来越好了，现在他一翻白眼就只能看到眼白了。

“亲爱的Karl……你说…Mr.Quinto为什么不喜欢我…”

Chris抽了抽鼻子，立刻被Karl紧张得把他的头捂入怀里制止他发出更嘹亮的声音。

“我求你了你别在这里哭好不好。”

。

Zach从未想到他会看到这一幕。

这几天他疯狂的寻找Chris Pine，甚至惊动了他所有的朋友。

他发誓过如果找到了Chris就要诚意的向他道歉，但是此时Chris在夜店前和一个男人卿卿我我。

那个男人一脸不耐烦，Chris却一直主动的靠上去。扭动着他那被皮裤包裹的臀部，深怕别人不知他有一个翘臀。

再看Chris现在的穿著…或许他和John都错信了Chris…他就是那种人。

Zach想要立刻踩油门，快速离开，但在他意识到的时候已经用力的关上车门，径直的向Chris走去。

 

他一上来就是往Karl的脸上挥拳，将被吓到酒醒的Chris搂进怀中。

 

“什么鬼…”

 

Karl还未从震惊中缓过神来，Zach就绷着脸拉着Chris往车所在的方向走。但Chris挣脱了他的手，瞄了Karl一眼后怒视着他。这一举动完全的激怒了Zach，但他还是努力的保持着自己的耐心。

“跟我走。”  
“凭什么？”

Zach危险的眯起眼睛，往前踏了一步并揪住Chris的领口。

“你没有选择。”

“嘿！”  
Karl唾掉口中的血水，站起来拿出手机。  
“你若是带走他我就报警了。”

Zach扬起一边的嘴角，用轻视的眼神看着Chris。

“……看来你的金主对你很衷心啊。”  
“什…”

Zach拽着Chirs的手臂粗鲁的将Chris扔进后座，不理会Karl的怒吼将油门催到最大，留下了因为刚才的闹剧而热闹的现场。


	7. Chapter 7

Chris真的下了决心和Zach好好谈谈，但是他需要谈话的是冷静的Zach，而不是现在疯狂的超车鸣笛的Zach。

Chris认为那家酒吧足够远了，远得他不会在那里见到Zach，但事实是在他跟着Zach上车后只耗费了十五分钟就看到了熟悉的大门。

Chris解开安全带，Zach甚至不给他自己走进屋的权利，一上来就是揪着Chris的领子往里拽。

进屋后Chris挣脱了Zach的手，面对Zach眼神里的怒意本能的后退了两步，撞上了刚关上的门板。

“到我的房间去。”

不可能！

Chris的内心呐喊着，而他的嘴也的确将这三个字说出了口。Zach走向他，直视着Chris扬起一边的嘴角，露出令人不寒而栗的笑容。

Chris下意识的移开视线，Zach愤怒却依旧挂着笑容。他抬手，触摸那陌生衣服的面料。

“这衣服是从哪儿来的？”  
“什…”

Chris一愣之后，意识到Zach提出的问题。那是他几年前在Karl家过夜的时候留下少数衣服之一，他使出了全身的力气才把被一年下来养大的屁股塞进那原本尺寸只偏小了一点点的皮裤。

“关你什么事？”  
他直视着Zach的眼睛，不甘示弱的回应道。Zach挑了一下右边的眉毛，抓住了他的手腕，双手被高举过头，手撞击到门板的地方发出阵阵的疼，Chris想挣脱Zach的手，Zach就像将他的手焊在了门上，无论他怎么挣扎都动弹不得，只能任由Zach粗暴的扯开他衬衫的扣子。  
当感到自己的手恢复自由的时候Zach扣住他的腰让他翻过身去，不理会他因为胸口撞击而发出的哀嚎，Zach抓住他肩膀的布料就往下扯，在袖子的部分打了个死结。

发现被反绑Chris怒骂着，膝盖内侧各被踹了一脚，他本能的弯曲膝盖，Zach揪住他的头发，用手肘压着他的肩膀迫使他下跪。

“你想做什么！？”

他看不见Zach的表情，只听见冰冷的声音。

“继续我们上次没有完成的事。”

Chris感觉到一股温度抚上了他的臀部，那是Zach的掌心。

“还是说你后悔了？那个男人给你什么了？他给你的我都能给你…我甚至能给你更好的…”

听着Zach的话语Chris明白了他们之前的误会还存在，Zach仍然认为他只是为了利益才接近他，他不能再让这继续下去了。

“…不是的，你误会了…我跟他什么都没有…Quinto…我…”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“…什么？”  
“叫我的名字，叫我Zach。”

Chris深知现在的情况最主要的是让Zach恢复冷静，但却忍不住因为Zach的话窃喜，但Zach移到他腰带的手让他从飘飘然中回到现实。

在数小时前，他还在浴室里想着Zach，和自己的手指度过了一段美好的时光。

他甚至不记得自己有没有把那只有一点点的沐浴乳清出来。

“等等…不！”

Chris急于挣脱的动作，让他的上半身倒在了地上，形成了跪趴的动作，而Zach因为他拒绝的话语眸子一黑。

“你不能拒绝我。”  
他利落的解开Chris的纽扣和拉链，裤子连着内裤的拉至大腿。

Chris因为紧张而瑟瑟发抖着，Zach用两根手指掰开了他的臀辫，用指腹轻轻的摩擦那粉色上的绒毛。微微的用力，指尖缓缓的埋入那炙热的穴口。

 

Chris感受到体内的戳插，倔强的咬紧牙关。Zach擦觉到了意外的松软，毫无阻碍的又往里头加了一根手指。

“动作很快嘛…一离开就找到疼爱你的下家了…”  
“不，不是…”Chris感觉到鼻头一酸“他只是我的朋友，我从来没有…”  
“不用解释。”

他的手指离开不需要扩张的后穴，塞进Chris欲解释的嘴里，那些解释的话变成了意义不明的音节。

“你敢咬下去就死定了。”

他掏出性器快速的撸动，对准Chris的后穴一捅到底，Chris哀嚎出声，Zach掐住他的侧腰快速的抽插，一秒缓冲的时间都不给他。

不适应造成的疼痛和Zach毫不怜惜的抽插频率让夺眶而出的泪水滴落在地板上，Chris张着嘴试图不咬伤Zach，但那人的手指一直处于完全探入嘴的状态，Chris一直止不住的咳，粘稠的唾液沾满了那人的手指和他的下巴。他尝试用舌头将那手指推出去，好几次那人才愿意放过他，改成揪住他的头发。

他仰着头，因为体内快速的撞击不断发出零碎的哭声。他性幻想过Zach，但绝对不是这种粗暴而没有任何快感甚至感情的性爱。

Zach发出低吟，他双手抓住Chris的臀瓣，比刚才刚快更用力的撞击着Chris，将精液全数注射在Chris的体内。

 

释放后的Zach拔出带着血丝的阴茎将Chris翻过身，并把他身上的皮裤完全脱掉。他用手逗弄Chris疲软的阴茎，Chris扭动的想要躲开却被Zach扇了一下屁股并被含住了阴茎。

“不…”

Chris夹紧腿却又被Zach掰开，他抬眼看着Chris流泪的表情，迷恋的吸着口中的东西直至半勃。

他吐掉阴茎后又用舌头扫过Chris的双球，看着自己曝露在裤子外的下身，丝毫不惊讶自己光是给Chris口交就能硬起来。他跪坐着握住Chris的小腿放在自己的肩上。溢着白色液体的穴口曝露在眼前，Zach兴奋的舔了一下嘴角，再将勃起插入那柔软之处。

“唔…！”

Chris再次感觉到后穴传来的热辣，他肯定那里受伤了可是Zach还是像对待泄欲工具般的粗暴。

Chris被Zach舔至半勃的阴茎再次垂了下来，Zach发出了一声冷笑，索性抱着Chris的腰让他坐在自己的身上。

因为姿势而顶到了更深处的Chris喊出声，因为疼痛而浑身发软的他倾倒在Zach的身上，双腿落在Zach的手臂上随着Zach的动作上下摆动。

“…疼…求你…停下…”

Zach不断的挺入Chris缩紧的后穴，听着Chris的求饶越发的兴奋。他用力的咬上Chris的脖子听着Chris吃痛的叫声，满意的用舌尖舔那凹凸不平的齿痕。

“我的。”

Zach低声的说並再次掰开Chris被体液打湿的臀部，像野兽般的抽插，享受的听着Chris的哭声，往里头灌入自己的种子。

他从红肿的穴口里拔出发泄完的阴茎，任由还被衬衫反绑着的Chris倒在地上。

 

他起身穿好裤子走向厨房，将手帕沾湿后回到了Chris的身边。他感受到了他触碰到Chris的时候棕发青年地颤抖，他一改之前粗暴的动作，轻轻的拉开Chris的腿擦拭着那些黏液。

 

“走开。”

Chris的脸面对着地板，冷冷的说着。  
Zach垂下眼，不理会的继续擦拭，那冰冷的触感甚至从大腿移到了股间。

“不要！”

手还没被解开Chris像鱼一样的弹跳，却再次被Zach压在了身下，他在湿布进入体内的时候终于放声大哭。

Zach紧张的捂住了他嘴，他心一横的咬下，嘴里顿时充满了铁锈味。

“我恨你！Quinto！”他看着捂着手上伤口的Zach怒吼道。

“我恨你！！”泪水像是决堤般的滑落“你若是真的那么讨厌我为什么不干脆杀了我！！”

 

Zach面对着控诉，无措的跪坐在原地看着Chris的泪水却无能为力，因为他就是那个罪魁祸首，他没有资格让Chris止住泪水。

他解开Chris背后的死结，原以为Chris双手获得自由后会揍他一顿，但是他只是蜷缩在地上，因为他的伤害而哭泣。

Zach试探的碰触Chris的肩膀，碰触没有被拒绝的他将Chris搂入怀中，听着那人喃喃道的我恨你。

“真可惜，”Zach收紧怀抱，心脏因为即将说出口的话狂跳着“因为我爱你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“Chris回家了吗？”

Karl抬眼看着端出早餐的妻子，眉眼之前满是无奈。

“你丈夫气色这么差你竟然还关心那死小子。”  
“说得好像是Chris害你气色差似的。”

‘本来就是！’

Karl在内心吐槽着，多亏了Chris让他通宵谷歌了一个晚上所有关于Zachary Quinto的消息。

在Chris被那个凶神恶煞的人带走后，他从身边议论的人的话中得知那位就是Chris喝醉后一直挂在嘴边的那位Mr.Quinto，如果他没记错的话Chris在拍摄后当了Quinto的助手一年。

他心血来潮的在搜索栏里输入两人的名字，先是出现了为数不多路人拍摄的照片，标题为[偶遇高级西装设计师Zachary Quinto和他的男朋友]。照片里Chris走在前头，双手在空中笔划着，Zach盘手跟在他的身后眼带笑意。

“恶心！什么助手啊！”

下一张照片是Chris的独照，他站在人来人往的街边，身上的衣服沾上了咖啡的颜色，手上托盘里的袋子里的纸杯的量大约也有个十来杯。

“…还真是助手啊…”

Karl无聊的给Chris的那一点照片加剧情，腮托在拳上，心虚来潮的想找找看关于Zach的八卦。

他看到着一道道抓眼的标题，那种无聊的感觉一扫而空。他坐直了身子，将那个可能会成为友人情人的男人的小道消息翻了个遍。

。

Chris在一张干净的床上醒来，身上的皮肤被蓝色的睡衣包裹着，他揉了揉眼睛观察四周。

是Zach的房间。

Chris当然记得昨天发生的一切，也记得Zach在他耳边低喃的告白。

 

他忍不住的叹了一口气，他那一刻竟忘记了所受的所有委屈，只剩下狂喜。但是他也只是一愣的待在Zach的怀里，任由止不住的眼泪继续的流，直到他的意识渐远。

是不是喜欢一个人，他做的事情再过分都可以原谅了呢？

他如此想着，动作缓慢的下床，看到了床头柜上Zach留下的纸条和大量现金。Chris狐疑地抽出压在现金下的纸条，上面有着Zach好看的字迹。

 

[至Chris

跟着我，我能给你比那个人更好的。

Zachary.]

 

Chris揉了揉眼睛，将那句话重看了几遍，再望向那叠纸钞，眉头拧在了一起。

真是个不听人说话的疯子！

他拿起家用电话，拨打那串号码。第一次解释Zach在气头上，第二次解释Zach还是在气头上，那第三次总能解释得清楚了吧？自己也不是那么像出来卖的吧？

第一通…

第二通…

漫长的等待后，电话终于接通，只不过电话那头的不是Zach的声音。

Chris立马挂掉电话，他记得那把声音…

“说什么爱我…气死我了……”

Chris觉得，他几年来没有发的少爷脾气已经压抑不住了

。

“你在做什么？”

Zach从厕所走出来，看着拿着他的手机的John。

“刚才有个电话打来，你要打回去吗？”  
“不了，”Zach再次坐到John对面的沙发上“你快帮我想想怎么做才能让Chris原谅我。”  
“我刚才说了啊，阉了你他肯定就不生气了。”

。

Chris换上了Zach衣柜里看上去最贵的衣服，再把其他的衣服扔到了客厅中间。

他拿起剪刀，将钟点工盘起的窗帘放下，深色的窗帘立刻挡住了阳光，而Chris在上面剪出了他要给Zach的留言。透过光投射进来，还有一份神圣感。

为了不割伤脚，他在砸餐具之前穿上了Zach的靴子，在厨房以玻璃破碎的声音当作伴奏，跳起了舞。

他当然没有忘了自己的钱包，那里面都是他的辛苦钱，必须带走。

他再带着剪刀到Zach的房间弄得棉絮满天飞，顺手划了几下墙纸后将那些钱带到了Zach的衣服旁往上扔再点燃了其中一件衣服。

在他离开前顺手捅了几下沙发，并拿了一支刚好出现在他眼前仿佛就像上天给他旨意的马克笔，在玄关的墙上写了一串脏话。

。

“今天会早点回来吗？”  
“还不清楚，我下班了就给你打电话。”  
“好吧。”

Karl含情脉脉的看着替他整理领口的妻子，丝毫没有发现身边多了一个让他失眠的人。

“Karl…”

闻声望去，那位棕发的青年衣冠楚楚，帅气逼人，表情却像被主人责骂的大狗。

“……干嘛。”  
“我能和你聊聊吗？”  
“……好吧。”

。

Chris坐在助手席上，大口的啃着刚买的黄瓜味薯片，一言不发。

“…那个，我职位高，所以迟到一两次不会引起什么大问题，但是我想尽量维持完美的记录，你有什么话可以先说吗？”

“…………”

“好，你不说我就先说了。昨天带走你的是你的雇主，Zachary Quinto对吧。”

Chris停下了掏薯片的动作，Karl扬起嘴角，知道自己肯定不会选错话题，尤其是对这个认识了几十年的好友。

“我昨天搜索了关于他的资料…他的私生活很乱…”  
“天天上夜店约炮，只要是男的都不会拒绝，连客人都不放过，兴趣是在家里开性爱派对，拔屌不认人，曾经有人裸奔向他表白，包养过小白脸。”  
“……你怎么那么清楚。”  
“你一个晚上就查得到的东西，我暗恋他那么久怎么可能不知道。”

Chris看着窗外，不去看Karl的表情。

“我不相信那些消息。”Chris低声的说着。  
“不相信？那些可都是有照片证明的。”

“你也不知道那些照片是真还是假！”原本还瘫坐着的Chris突然坐直“我住在他的房子整整一年！他的为人，难道你比我更清楚？”  
“Christopher，别那么和我说话。”

Karl沉下脸，严肃的神情让Chris知道自己过火了。

车上维持了五分钟的沉默，观察着因为做错事而露出心虚神情的Chris，Karl终究还是先开了口。

“Chris…我一直把你当作弟弟，我知道你不会喜欢我对他有这种成见…但是他昨天强硬的把你带走，我只是担心你…”  
“……不，错的是我，不应该对你大呼小叫…我只是…”

今早就完全相信了这些。

Chris低头看着自己撺紧的拳头，又叹了一口气。

“Karl…”  
“嗯？”  
“昨天他强了我。”

“WhAT thE…！”

Karl把车子驶到旁边，停了下来。

“那个人渣！…我、我帮你杀了他！”

Karl准备解开安全带，却被Chris制止了。

“别…这不是我找你的重点。”  
“那什么是重点！？”

Karl气得几乎坐不住，他无法理解为什么Chris看上去就像事外人一样。

Chris看着Karl暴怒的脸，做了一次深呼吸。

“我烧了他的房子。”

。

Zach买了一个一公斤的咖啡蛋糕，复习着John教他的那些痛改前非真心告白我没有你活不下去的台词。

虽然蛋糕已经快成为没有诚意的道歉礼物了，但是他还是喜欢看着Chris吃下蛋糕的样子，和舔掉嘴角的奶油的样子。

沉浸在自己的回忆中喜滋滋的Zach看见了路上聚集了一群的人和…消防车？

Zach顺着方向望过去，觉得那个位置莫名的眼熟…果真是他的家烧起来了…

 

Chris！！！！！！！

 

他的心立刻揪在一起，下车狂奔，深怕会看到什么不想看到的画面。看着已经灭掉火井井有条的准备离开的消防员，他紧张的冲了过去，表明自己就是房主，并询问有没有人在里面。

消防员立即的回答没有人在家，火势是从客厅开始的话让Zach松了一口气，但是消防员的眼神让他觉得有些不对劲。

“那个…怎么了吗？”  
”呃…没有……咳，其实这不是我应该说的话，但是你最好留意最近有没有得罪什么人…我先走了。”

 

Zach抱着疑惑的心情，在邻居的议论中走进了自己的家门，一进去就看到右侧墙壁豪迈的字体。

[操你！操你！操你！你他妈个混帐！”

他伸手触摸着墙壁，慢慢的走到客厅，刺鼻的烧焦味让他扯衣领捂住了鼻子。空气中飘散着碎纸，Zach随后发现那些都是美金。而深色的窗帘，上面剪出了清晰可见的字体，可见始作俑者在这件事上的认真。

[去他妈的老子不是出来卖的！]

 

Zach愣了接近五分钟，才放声的大笑。

他笑得躺倒在地上，不知道是为了这戏剧般的‘布置’，还是因为某些信息，某些小误会。

。

Karl特意载着Chris绕过Zach的家门，那个在车里都闻得到的味道让Karl皱起了眉。

他看着刚刚还嚷着要回家的躲避追杀的青年，此时脸上满是愧疚。

Karl忍不住的扬起嘴角，虽然他做了很混帐的事，但是作为明恋Zach的人，Chris这一反击也算够狠的了。

 

“强奸犯和纵火犯，你们真是天生一对。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chris再见到Zach，已是三个月之后。

在这担心被Zach供出去的三个月里他租了一个漏水的单位，获得了一份咖啡馆的工作，认识了同事Sofia。

Karl总是问他为什么不用自己的学历获得更好的工作，Chris总是耸耸肩。他是伯克利的毕业生，但是他就不是不想用父母给的学费获得工作，这就是为什么他一开始会流浪街头的原因。

“至少我凭我的过人智慧得到了工作。”  
“得了吧你。”

Karl下班后总会时不时的过来这个给Chris工作的咖啡馆增加营业额，看着Chris和同事热络的样子，总觉得心里的石头放下了一半。

 

‘看来暂时是不会因为情绪问题纵火了。’

 

Chris发现Karl的身影后，热情的挥手。殊不知Karl正准备因为他那一次的犯罪记录而揶揄他一辈子。

。

“在想什么？心上人？”  
Sofia拉了拉胯肩包的带子，走到正在看着盘中的午餐发呆的Chris身旁。Chris发现她的到来，用摇头回应她的问题后友好的示意她坐在对面，并帮她点了一杯她喜欢的咖啡。

“真细心啊，竟然记得我喜欢的口味。”  
“我总能记得这个。”他饮下面前的热拿铁，发现了Sofia欲言又止的表情。

“怎么了？”  
“嗯？没有啊。”  
“别装了，直说吧。”

Sofia笑了出来，用手指卷着散落在肩上的卷发。

“事实上，再过两个月就是我和男朋友交往两周年的日子了。”  
“哇噢！恭喜啊！”

Chris说着祝贺的词等待着Sofia接下来的请求。

“事情是这样…他生日当天不会陪在我身边，因为他的公司有重要的活动。”听了Sofia的话，Chris的眉尾应景的垂了下来。“我想要给他买一套正式的服装，他的尺码我已经记下来了，你一定不知道趁一个人睡着的时候假装抱着他再看着量尺上的数字有多么困难。”

Sofia和Chris同时笑了出来，Sofia有些紧张的用指甲刮了刮自己的脸颊。

“可是我知道衣服套在假人身上和真人是完全不一样的感觉，你和他身高差不多…可不可以麻烦你陪我去看，然后穿上让我看看？”

“原来是这样的事啊，没问题！”

Chris微笑看着比出胜利手势的Sofia，觉得她这样认真烦恼的样子真是可爱极了。他愿意和Sofia度过愉快的时光，帮助他们小两口的感情更上一步。

。

前言撤回。

看着熟悉的街道Chris无数次的想要让Sofia另请高明，他知道这条街谁是干西服定制的，在他准备好之前他绝对不想过来。

他无数次的想开口都被兴奋而喋喋不休的Sofia把话堵回去，最终他鼓起勇气的说在外面等就好，可却换来Sofia的白眼和一句“所以你帮我试衣服的时候我还得帮你架临时更衣室？”

Chris被拉进那家熟悉的店，竟因为没有Zach的身影而感到一阵的失落。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”一个媚眼间充满风韵的亚裔女性走了过来，想必就是Zach的新助手。

Chris的心理没由来的感到失落，原本的那面墙已换成John的海报。Chris手插着口袋走过去，看到了海报上好几道未抚平的周折，忍不住的皱起了眉头。

Sofia兴奋的过去和她说她的诉求，Chris隐约听见了她们在讨论颜色并拿出了一件半透的蕾丝衬衫。

“那个…你男朋友出席的不是很重要的场合吗？”  
“所以我必须让他成为焦点啊！你看看这个，它这朵勾花上面还用了烫金！是不是很贵气？”

 

Chris拿着那件衣服，陷入了沉默。不知该是为Sofia惊人的审美感到震惊还是为Zach突然没了格调的设计哀悼。

就在他犹豫的时候Zach从工作室走了出来，后面还跟着John。

 

“…Mr.Pine。”

Zach见到Chris也只是微微的挑眉，让人看不清他的情绪。他挺直腰将手背于身后，往Chris迈出了步子，并未直呼他的名字。

“你认识他？”

Sofia抬头看着Chris，Chris却皱眉没有回答，拿着衣服直奔更衣室。

。

Chris的手撑在镜子上看着自己慌张的神情，用手掌用力的抹了抹脸。

“我为什么要跑…是他不对在先…理亏的应该是他。”

Chris喃喃自语的坐在了地上，思考着能逃避多久，直到Zach的声音在外面关切的询问他才起身脱掉了上衣换上那件几乎透明的衣服。

他看着镜中的自己，搭配紧身的牛仔裤他联想到了一些在昏暗灯光下工作的人。他唤着Sofia的名字希望Sofia能进来看一下效果，他实在不想出去。

但是进来的却是他想逃避的Zach。

“你进来做什么！”  
“我过来看看有什么需要修改的地方。”

说着他的手放上了Chris的肩膀，让Chris面对镜子。

“我们还没有决定要这个…”  
“为什么？”肩膀上的手滑过后背抚上了侧腰，双唇贴上了Chris的耳朵“很适合你。”

“不要…！”

Chris挣脱Zach的手，可是除了靠在镜子上他无处可躲。Zach抓着他抵挡在胸前的双手，吻上了他的脖子。

“我很想你。”  
“请你尊重点，我的未婚妻就在外面。”

Chris扭头，胸口不知为何的激烈起伏着。

“谁？”  
“那个黑发的女人，是我的未婚妻…我特地来这里就是为了让你知道这个的。”

他毫不畏惧的直视Zach的双眼，说出可能斩断他和Zach之间的一切的违心话语。就算他的身体很想现在就扑到Zach的身上，可理智却告诉他不能原谅Zach。

看着沉默的Zach，他慌了，却不想向Zach承认刚才的一切只是谎言。

但是Zach只是露出了微笑，眼神还有几分的宠溺。

“真是…和之前坦率的样子完全不一样了，你吃醋的时候都这么伶牙俐齿吗？”

Chris因为Zach的话皱起了眉，他推开了Zach走出更衣室，却看到John带着Sofia和那名理应是Zach助手的人走了出去，在门关上前还不忘翻转营业和打烊的牌子。  
而Chris看着那两位女性奸计得逞的样子，瞬间明白了什么。

“…叛徒！”

他被一股力量拉回了更衣室，被Zach禁锢在手臂之中。

“你用Sofia把我骗过来！怎么！？你想再强我一次吗！？”

话音刚落，一股柔软欺上了他的嘴唇，和握住他下颌的野蛮力度不同，唇上的那份温柔就像在亲吻一件稀世的珍宝。

那份柔情让Chris忍不住回吻，他感受到了下颚的手松开了他，但也只是把位置换到了他的后腰上，没有任何不礼貌的举动。

仿佛吻了一个世纪之久，Chris才重新获得顺畅的呼吸。Zach看着他，他仿佛看见了Zach脸上难得一见的红荤。

 

“…不…我想和你道歉…Sofia…她是我的朋友，她也是这几天才知道我们之间的关系…”  
“我们是什么关系？”

因为Chris的犀利话语，Zach停顿了一下，Chris几乎认为他垂下的眼眸下一秒就会滴出水来。

“…我不知道…Chris，在你失去联络的这段时间里我想了很多。我在一个月前从Sofia哪里看到她新同事的照片的时候我就像找回到了我心中缺失的部分。我不敢直接的去找你，我只敢远远地看着。好几次我看着你离开了咖啡馆，想和你说话却什么都不敢做。”  
“…为什么不敢？”

Zach的脸离Chris很近，近得每一次呼吸都拂在Chris的脸上。

“…因为……我是个混帐。”  
“你终于知道了。你是个自大，自我中心的混帐。”  
“对不起…”  
“也不听人说话，发起脾气来就把人赶走。”  
“对不起…”  
“而且还是个强奸犯。”  
“……你是个纵火犯。”  
“我就知道！你肯定是来和我要赔偿的！你想要我赔你什么？”

“…或许是你的一生。”

Zach再次吻上Chris带笑意的唇，Chris的手环住了他的后颈，主动的张开口加深了这个吻。Zach迎合他的动作后背撞上了更衣室的墙，放松的任由Chris深吻他。

“等等…”Chris打断了这个吻，看着Zach蒙上情欲的双眼感到了满足感“那John呢？”  
“他怎么了？”Zach迫不及待的搂过Chris的腰，让两人的跨相互摩擦着。  
“他不是你男朋友吗？”  
“不是。”早知道Chris会问这样的问题，因为Zach丝毫不感到惊讶。  
“那你单身吗？”  
“…废话。”  
“那就好。”

Chris再次热情的和Zach交换着唾液，任由Zach解开他的纽扣，双手贴上身后那形状完美的臀部。Chris的头往上扬，让Zach在他的脖子种下印记，他伸手解开身上的扣子，却被Zach抽出的手制止。

“不准脱，这是我特地为你做的。”  
“…变态。”

Chris听话的停止了除衣的动作，改而向Zach的上衣进攻。Zach专心的舔弄着着Chris覆盖着薄纱的茱萸，满意的听着心上人的鼻哼上开嘴咬了下去。

“嗷！！Quin…”  
“叫我Zach。”Zach抬眼看着满脸通红的Chris“我想听你叫我的名字。”  
“Zach…”  
“真乖。”

Zach奖励般的轻舔了几下刚被咬得发麻的红点，站好让Chris脱下他的衣服，他示意Chris也帮他把裤子脱了。Chris看着他的双眼，跪了下来，可能发生的事让Zach觉得下腹一紧，Chris的脸往那凸起的地方靠过去，用牙齿咬上Zach裤子的纽扣。


	10. Chapter 10

Chris似有似无的碰触着Zach的勃起已经经过了三分钟，Zach低头看着他，原本让人的兴奋的口活变成了难熬的等待。

“等一下…我休息一下…”

Chris跌坐在地上用手指按摩自己发酸的下巴关节。

“我打赌你不常做这件事。”Zach伸手摩擦自己的勃起，观察着Chris时不时瞄向他的裤裆的视线。

“哦？那我打赌你肯定很熟练了？”  
“不，我更喜欢直接一点的。”

他的手指触碰那被Chris的口水沾湿的布料，捏住了其中铁质的部分，再拉下拉链。

Zach往前走了半步，按着Chris的后脑往自己的胯下凑近，得了Chris的一记白眼。

“你让我的辛苦白费了。”  
“那就当作这是你用牙齿成功解开的。”

Chris抬眼看着Zach起伏胸膛后的眼神，挑逗的舔了一下自己的嘴角，手指勾上黑色的内裤的边缘，让里头的东西弹了出来。

Chris握住Zach，用脸上下磨蹭了几下，再故意的用舌尖刷顶端那铃口的位置。

“你会后悔没让我早点做这个的。”

语毕，他张开嘴含住了冠部，双颊凹陷的吸着，手指圈着底部，配合口不的动作微微的撸动着，唇拉开的动作让双唇一次次的完整的抚过顶端那光滑的部分，在狭小的更衣室一次次的发出啵啵的声音。

满意的听着Zach的低吟，Chris停止了吸吮的动作，吐出並改成舔舐的动作，一次次由下至上的用力刷过，时不时含入还被内裤顶着的双球发出啧啧的声响，仿佛在品尝美味的冰淇淋，并忍不住的用余光观察镜子里的自己是怎么对待Zach的勃起的。

当Chris将阴茎含到最深，并开始前后的吞吐的时候，Zach的背靠在了墙面，仰头享受并思考着要不要为了自己就要弃械而终止这场令人惊叹的口活。

“你这样会让我嫉妒的…”  
“唔唔？”

Zach听出了Chris那句话的音调，因为情欲而低哑的声音回应着“当然…嫉妒得想把你占为己有。”听着Chris喉咙发出的笑声，Zach抬起了右脚，踢掉那褐色的皮鞋，对着Chris张开的腿间轻踩了下去。

Chris扭腰哼了一声，吐出口中的硕大解开自己的纽扣连着内裤脱至膝盖，露出翘挺的玉茎。扯掉Zach的袜子后双手再次握上Zach的阴茎撸动起来，讨好的轻吻着铃口挺动着胯的暗示。

当Zach的足心再次蹭上Chris的勃起，他含着东西的嘴发出了舒服的呻吟，动作慢了下来却被Zach揪着头发。

“专心。”

Chris瞪了Zach一眼后再次恢复了快速的吞吐频率，每一次都抵到喉咙发出本能的干咳，收缩的喉咙一次次的较紧Zach的龟头。感受到Zach收紧的手指，他将Zach的吐出来，大张着嘴伸出舌头抵在顶端，右手握着柱身快速的来回撸动。

Zach喔喔的呻吟着将白色的液体洒在了Chris的脸上，因为动作而散落的发丝也沾上了一些。Chris咽下射在嘴里的部分，迫不及待的再上前将Zach残留在阴茎上的部分全数舔尽。

Zach掂起他的下巴，用指腹抹掉了站在眼皮上的部分，Chris笑着睁开眼睛，睫毛上的残留扑闪扑闪地衬托着那泳池深处的蓝。

Chris向后倒下，手肘支撑着自己的身体。

从Chris刚才的反应，Zach知道他在等什么。

Zach帮Chris完全脱掉裤子后仍然留下了那件半透的衬衫，他抬起脚先是顺着Chris的形状用足弓上下的摩擦，听着下面传来的喘息声他故意放缓了速度却加重了力度，足跟一下一下的触碰Chris的双球。

Chris不断的挪动他的脚，将腿张得最开。Zach慢慢的加快摩擦的速度，看着Chris呻吟着索性扭曲身子躺在空间有限的地方，那覆盖在薄纱内的粉嫩随着胸膛的起伏，每一秒都在邀请Zach的再次品尝。

Zach加重了呼吸，停止摩擦的动作，缓慢一下下的踩踏Chris的部位，力度一次比一次重，Chris的呻吟也一次比一次大声，不知在第几次的时候Chris忍不住夹起腿，将Zach的脚掌固定在腿间，制止了Zach的动作却又忍不住的扭胯磨蹭。

“对、…对我温柔点…”

Chris面部潮红，双手覆盖上Zach的脚背，再次张开腿引领着Zach摩擦的速度和力度。Chirs在龟头插进Zach指尖的缝隙的时候舒服的扬起头，扭动身子忘情的发出呻吟。  
Zach看着眼下的画面再次感到腹部的燥热，半勃期待着进入Chris炙热的后穴，但是Zach必须保持耐心，他没有带着润滑因此他需要取一些。

他弯腰找到Chris的膝盖，站起来顺着Chris的线条握住了他的小腿腹，踩着Chris的脚毫不留情的用力且快速的磨蹭着。看着Chris因为动作而颤动的囊袋，听着Chris悦耳的呻吟从零碎慢慢变得密集，他知道Chris要到了。

“天！我真想操你！”  
“噢！来啊…啊啊！等、慢点！我…哼嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

Chris紧绷身子，精液射出了漂亮的纹路，为Zach给他量身定制的衬衫加上了最完美的装饰。

Chris摊在地上大口的喘着气，Zach半跪在地上将Chris的腿折起，用手指蘸取Chris刚射出的液体探入了露出的粉色后穴。

Chris垂眼看着Zach的动作和勃起，抬手像猫儿一样的深懒腰，深知他的这个动作在Zach的眼里有多么诱人，甚至趁势撒娇的要求脱掉已经被体液弄湿的衬衫。

Zach拉着他的胳膊让他面对着镜子站起并用手按在墙面上支撑自己，从身后轻啃着Chris的后颈，时不时在侧脖落下重重的吻留下桃红色痕迹，帮Chris解开一个又一个的扣子，坚挺在还未完全开拓的入口磨蹭，Chris恶作剧的缩紧臀部却换来了Zach解完扣子后的掌印。

“安分点。”

在Chris的哼声之下Zach除下了那件衬衫，在拉至手腕处的时候他犹豫了一下。但擦觉到他的心思的Chris威胁若是再次绑他的手就别指望能和他有第三次的性爱，因此Zach只好作罢的让布料完全离开Chris的皮肤，扔在了地上。

再次闲下来的手指到了Chris的身后轻轻按摩着，借助着刚才抹在上头的精液往里头塞入两根手指，指腹轻按着敏感的内壁，感受着Chris微颤的臀部肌肉，张开手指撑开那紧致的后穴。

他抽出手指，引来Chris不满的低吟，换手调整角度后捅入三只手指，模仿交溝快速的抽插，啪啪的声响刺激着Chris的感官。

抵着镜子的拳握紧，低着头咬唇的呻吟却被Zach扯住头发迫他扬头看着镜里因为快感而双眼迷蒙的自己。

“变…、变态！”  
“你在害羞的时候都喜欢这么叫人？”  
“唔！…闭嘴…你快点，我手…哈啊！…好酸…”

在Chris的要求下Zach把手指从扩张得差不多的小穴里抽拔出来，沾着肠液的手连拍了好几下Chris右边的臀瓣，留下发红的痕迹和可疑的液体。

他扶着Chris的腰，对准了穴口看着那抹粉红随着Chris的呻吟声一点一点的被撑开，直到那股硕大完全的埋入。

他克制自己想拼了命般抽插的冲动，缓缓的拉出又全数的埋入，那里头是如此的热并摧毁人的理智，一滴汗珠从Zach的鬓角流下，他从未觉得如此的热，而这些让人更为兴奋的热都来自此时与他交欢的对象。

每一次的抽出那炙热的肠壁就吸紧他，挽留他的离开。他坏心眼的好几次都故意完全抽离，看着那里欲求不满的开合。

在Chris难耐的催促下他抽插的速度越来越快，Chris发出的单音节也越来越零碎，落在额前的发梢因为他们的动作从未停止晃动。

在过于激烈的撞击之下Chris几乎觉得他就要缺氧，他大口喘着气抬起左脚踩着墙面，将腿长到了最大。Zach的手越过他的大腿下方，低吼着握住Chris勃起的阴茎，突入起来的袭击让Chris抬头尖叫着将白色的液体喷洒在镜子上。绞紧的后穴让Zach皱眉，不了离开的硕大小幅度而用力的抽插，在几次的撞击下双囊抵在Chris敏感的会阴处，鼓动的阴茎将精液射在了最深处。

他抱着Chris靠门坐在地上，迷恋的在Chris已留下无数痕迹的脖子再添了几枚牙印，依依不舍的往瘫在他身上的人的体内又顶了几下，排出比精液更炙热的液体。

“啊啊啊……”

Chris弓起背呻吟着，看着镜中的自己刚释放过的阴茎将余下的那一点点精液挤出。

 

不知过了多久，Zach才从Chris的身体里出来，Chris沉浸在余蕴的侧躺在地上，后穴里的液体不受控制的顺着臀部的线条流出，拿着不知谁的衣服擦拭下身的Zach只觉得可惜将手机放在了办公室。

。

“所以你今天不跟我回家吗？”

在临走前撕下John临时贴上的海报，目的是要不让被骗过来的Chris发现Zach迟迟不舍得换掉他与Chirs对视的那张海报。

“我有自己的家。”Chris倚在柜子上，扶着自己酸痛的腰“或许你可以过来。”

“这是邀请吗？”撕掉手上的胶的Zach走到了Chris的面前偷了一个吻，握着他的手不肯放。

“这个嘛…或许我只是想让你送我回家，好方便我不去挤地铁。”

“听上去就像恋人之间的事。”  
Zach再次将双唇印在Chris的脖子上，Chris发现Zach对于啃脖子真的有着疯狂的迷恋。

“哦，那可不是，我们只是炮友。”  
“认真的吗Christopher？你让一个和你告白的人和你做却在事后告诉他你们只是炮友。”  
“那你认为我们是什么？”Chris笑着竖起脖子，阻止Zach的进攻，带着笑意的眸子闪烁着令人着迷的光芒。

“我自作主张的认为我们应该立即确认关系。”  
“那就确认吧。”这次换成Chris偷Zach的吻，得逞后他还得意的对着Zach傻笑。

“真的？”  
“当然是真的。”

Chris推开Zach，牵上他微热的手。

“现在，送我回家吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chris摁掉闹钟，小心翼翼的的将环在腰上的手挪开却还是惊醒了身后的人。

“你真的每次都要那么早走吗？”  
Zach迎了上去，将手臂收得更紧，把脸贴在Chris的后背上。

“你一走被窝就变得好冷好冷。”  
“都快夏天了，冷什么？”

Chris扯着自己就要Zach的动作拉下的睡裤，毫不客气推开耍无赖的Zach。

“我不管！就是冷！你的态度更冷！”  
“你耍什么脾气…”Chris穿上绿色的制服没好气地说着“这么冷的话回你家睡啊。”

“不要，那里没有你的味道。”  
“买瓶咖啡豆到处洒就有了，你不是一直说我做了这份工作之后身上都是咖啡的味道吗？我们的店有卖自磨的咖啡粉哟，先生买一瓶吗？”

Chris开玩笑的说，没想到Zach却认真起来。

“那么是你磨的吗？是你磨的我就全部买下来。”  
“……当然不是，白痴。”

Chris背上背包走了出去，留下半裸的Zach继续呆在对他而言过硬的床上。

。

下班后就到Zach那里等着Zach打烊，再乘Zach的顺风车回家已经成为了Chris的固定行程。  
自从Zach发现干掉的精液真的很难擦之后他们再也没有在更衣室做了，而他也不想让那些只干两个礼拜就逃走的助手擦这些。现在凡是在店里的时候，他们做的只是亲吻和更多的亲吻。

“明天你没上班？”Zach在接吻的空隙确认Chris的行程。  
“没有。”Chris着急的再迎上去，老是被Zach抱怨的胡渣正在把Zach的皮肤蹭红。  
“今天过来我家？”Zach搂住Chris的腰让Chris坐在他的大腿上，反正这个时间点从没有人进来，他不需要偷偷摸摸的在办公室或工作室享受Chris的温度。

“有何不可。”Chris笑着咬上Zach的耳垂，他喜欢每一次Zach被触碰到耳朵时候本能的微颤，那真的很可爱。

“呼…又或者我们可以来场约会？”  
“哦？去哪里？”  
“不知道，看场电影？”Zach的下巴贴在Chris的胸膛上，抬头看着轻咬着下唇的恋人。  
“真普通，我初中时候第一次约会就是看电影。”  
“嘘…你再说一次我真的会吃醋的。或者我们可以去唐人街逛一逛，晚上你就穿上旗袍…”  
“等等，你该不会做了旗袍吧？你的缝纫知识是为了满足你奇怪性癖存在的吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“那不准做。”  
“……可…”  
“不准！”  
“好……”

。

最后Zach还是不落俗套的带着Chris去看了一部电影，一部结尾让Chris哭得不能自己的电影。Zach帮Chris擦眼泪，忍住不去捂住Chris的嘴和不去理会影院里的人投来的异样眼神。

 

“我是知道你很能哭，我真没想到你那么能哭。”  
Zach坐在桌子的另一边看着菜单一边擤鼻涕的Chris说。  
“我什么时候在你面前哭过了。”Chris不甘示弱。  
“嗯…就在我们认识不久，你因为电视上一只小狗被迫和主人分离哭鼻子了。”  
“……有吗？”  
“有啊。”Zach笑着捏了一下Chris的鼻尖，打了个响指吸引服务生的注意。

“来点酒吗？车子我们可以明天再来开走。”Zach轻声的询问Chris，眼里满是令人称羡的爱意。Chris微微额首，并让Zach决定要喝什么酒。

或许是灯光的关系，Chirs觉得饮下白葡萄酒后的Zach显得比平时更为迷人。

Zach对自己仪表的要求比Chris高得多，他几乎每个星期都会修一次眉，去掉那些新长出来的杂毛，Chris在爱上Zach之后曾经忐忑的主动帮Zach修眉，他就耗了三分钟，Zach就发誓再也不让Chris动他的眉毛了。  
至于胡子，Zach心血来潮才会留长，而Chris总会偷偷的在内心赞赏Zach的胡子有多么性感。至于Chris，他心血来潮或者被Zach强迫才会剃掉胡子，胡子万岁。

但是这些日子下来，Chris受到Zach的影响也开始注意这些。他也想让自己那么好看可在用心方面远远不及Zach，否则现在Zach就不会那么光彩照人他却只能摸着自己长了一个星期的胡渣思考他们的差别了。

“怎么了？”  
Zach投来的眼神让Chris一惊的回过神，他装作事都没发生的用手拍肩膀上不存在的尘埃，再若无其事的假咳，一举一动全都尽收在Zach的眼底。

“没有…”Chris这时才想起回答“我只是在想…不知道我的前任老板愿不愿意再帮我剃一次胡子。”  
“噢？”Zach挑眉“怎么突然想起前任老板的好了？”  
“不，他简直是恶魔。他只是剃胡子的技术比别人好，而且我很享受他的服务。”  
“服务？”Zach在白色的桌布下脱下了右脚的鞋子，足尖瞬间找到Chris的脚踝，慢慢的蹭了上去。“什么样的服务？”  
“这个嘛…”Chris的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红了，他的手在Zach碰到大腿的时候慌乱的阻挡了Zach更深入的攻势，慌张的表情引起Zach一串止不住的笑声。

“嘿！”  
“抱歉。”Zach撑在桌上的手撑着他的额头，笑得连桌子都在抖动。  
“够了！大家都在看你！”Chris气急败坏的喝止，Zach努力的坐直身体压抑笑意，可是笑意就像是打开了开关般的不断的溢出。  
感受着餐厅里越来越多的注视，Chris从位置上站起来。Zach以为他想走，在Chris走到他身旁的时候拉住Chris的衣角笑着告诉Chris别走，但是Chris没有如他预料般的甩开，而是弯下腰捧住了Zach的脸。

突如其来的一吻让Zach停止了笑声，Chris用舌撬开了他的唇交换更深的吻。他闭上眼睛，在Chris想中断的时候就勾住Chris的后颈逼他吻得更深。听见四周的欢呼声和掌声还有服务生的提醒，他知道时间够了。满意的放开满脸通红的Chris，看着Chris难堪的用手背抹掉嘴角的液体。

“这样你就冷静下来了吧？”  
“嗯…”Zach意犹未尽看着Chris“或许我可以再笑一轮？”  
“得了吧你。”Chris无奈的笑着回到自己的座位，还没坐下来又被Zach叫住。

“Mr.Pine？”  
“又怎么了？Mr.Quinto？”

发现Zach的目光并不是在自己的身上，加上背后熟悉的声音让Chris顿时感到脊椎有一阵凉意。

 

他不敢回过头，他听到母亲唤着他名字的声音和父亲阻止母亲的声音。Zach突然意识到了什么，也跟着Chris站了起来。

“Zachary？那个人是你的朋友？能让我看看他的脸吗？”  
Chris听着Gwynne心碎且充满不确定的声音，痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

Zach看着这诡异的一幕，Mrs.Pine被Mr.Pine拦着，Chris背对着他们撺紧了拳头，而看上去是他们女儿的人坐在位置上和他一样无措的看着这一幕。  
他犹豫的将手汗擦在自己的裤子上，向Chris走近。  
“Mrs.Pine…容我介绍我的…”他的指尖在碰上Chris的瞬间狠狠地被甩开，因为这个动作Gwynne清楚了看到了那张思念了近三年的脸庞，而那张脸现在充满了怒意。

“你知道他在这里…”  
“…什、什…”Zach的手悬在半空中，手足无措的看着似乎下一秒就失去控制的场面。  
“你算计我！”

Chris用力的推开Zach，在Gwynne和Zach的叫唤下奔出了餐厅。Zach想要追出去却被服务生拦住，只因他还没有付账。

Gwynne率先追了出去，但是体力上完全跟不上Chris，加上高跟鞋的影响，刚追到门口，就在昏暗的街道再次失去了Chris的踪影。

Zach和Robert后继的追出来，Robert是来劝Gwynne回去的而Zach一直拨打着没人接听的电话，焦急的在人群中找Chris的身影。

“你在打给他？把他、把他的号码给我！”  
Gwynne拉着Zach的衣袖，那因为奔跑而散落的头发和过于心碎的样子和记忆中端庄的夫人相差过远，让Zach对于她的要求产生了抗拒。  
他必须要现在就找到Chris，上次Chris就是这么出门后就突然消失了，天知道这次Chris会躲到什么他找不到的地方去。

“我拒绝！”  
“这不是请求！把号码给她！”这次换成搂着Gwynne的Robert发话，而他们的女儿Kaite也终于追上来了。

“凭什么！他是我的丈夫你们算什么东西！”

“他是我的哥哥/儿子！”

Kaite和面前的两个老人同时怒吼，这让原本理直气壮Zach顿时失去了气势。

“呃……不是，我不是故意向你们吼…”  
“他结婚了？”Gwynne关切的问，Zach紧张得不知道手应该摆在那里。  
“不、不是…我们还、还没有。”

“订婚？”Robert微微的眯起眼睛，神情像极了Chris，Zach自责自己竟然没有擦觉这一点…不对，现在不是想这个的时候。  
“不是，我只是…一时情急，我、我是很想跟他结婚…”

“你在追求他？”好极了，这次换成Kaite发问了。  
“那、那又没有到追求这么前面的级别…”

“那你算什么东西？”三人同时发声，让Zach理亏的往后退了一步。

“不、我真的不是故意向你们吼…Mr.Pine他、他！在Chris还是我的助手的时候就在我的店看过Chris的海报了，他还问了很多关于Chris的事情！”

Zach的手指指向Robert，两个女人立刻将视线转移到Robert身上。Robert瞪了他一眼，他知道自己之前塑造的印象都要被告密者的标签给盖住了。

 

“你早就知道Chris在这个兔崽子那里？”  
“呃……你上次说的那个包包是什么牌子？”


	12. Chapter 12

Chris在充满新刷油漆味的房子里，他没打开灯也没打开空调，只是打开了窗，倒在了还盖着防尘罩的床上。

和Chris正式在一起后Zach索性重新小幅度装修了这栋有着Chris回忆的房子，色彩和壁纸大量的参考了Chris的意见。Chris不想对Zach的房子加入太多自己的审美，但是看着Zach兴致勃勃的模样Chris总是会说出一些自己的想法。  
这段时间Zach都住较偏远的房子，房子比这儿大，庭院也比这儿大。但就是太远了，除非隔天是休息日否则Chris怎么都不会去那儿过夜。  
虽然Zach对此诸多怨言，什么没在一起的时候同居在一起了就分居了什么的，但是也不会强迫Chris真的过去和他住那栋Zach买下后一年也没住几天的房子。而在这段时间里Zach也没住在那儿多久，就带着衣物住了Chris连热水壶都没有屋顶还漏水的破公寓单位。

想着今天发生的糟心的事和一直以来Zach对他的体贴和霸道，Chris闻着新油漆的难闻味道感到眼皮渐渐沉重，丝毫没有发现没有上锁的门被轻轻推开发出的细微声响。

Chris因为肩膀上力道而惊醒，本能的反抗，却瞬间被一只有力的手压制住。因为光源的不足他无法看清那人的脸，但是他认识那古龙水的味道。  
他微启的唇碰上了那人充满侵夺性的吻，他顺从的回应那个吻，让两人的舌交缠在一起。  
“唔…”  
他抬起手勾着那人的颈项，手指轻轻的摩挲那一片肌肤。当两人唇瓣终于分开的时候，空气中响起了不舍的双唇发出的响亮声音。

“电话为什么关机？”Zach的声音蒙上了一层怒意，这让Chris有些不愉快。  
“我高兴。”  
Chris抬手伸了个懒腰，侧过头毫不在意的回应，撑在他身上的Zach皱眉，粗鲁的握住他的下巴强迫Chris面对着他，而这个动作而让Chris不愉快的发出呼气声。

“Chris…”  
“干嘛？”  
“你不能每次就这样失去联系，甚至连电话都不接。”  
“……我需要一点私人时间。”  
“但是我会担心，至少让我知道你去了哪里。我的天啊，那种感觉简直可以杀了我。”  
Zach用手指拨开Chris落在前额的发丝，俯身亲吻了Chris的额头。Chris因为Zach关切的话语垂下眼眸，只以沉默回应。

得不到回应的Zach侧躺在Chris的身旁，手指玩着Chris的头发，不去催促Chris的回答。

不知过了过久，Chris叹了一口气，调整了自己的姿势，面对着Zach，就算看不清对方却能感受到对方的鼻息。

“…你不生我的气吗？”Chris犹豫地说出。  
“为什么？”  
“我骗了你。”  
“我以为你会先跟我聊你喜欢搞失踪的事。”  
“我没有搞失踪。”

“你有。”Zach凑上前又偷了Chris的一个吻“或许我也该失去联系，让你担心一次。”  
“你不敢。”  
“你可以试试，而我不会让你找到我。”  
“你来找我就是为了说这个吗？”Chris皱眉，心理已经准备好和Zach吵架的台词。  
“不是，我只是想找到你。”  
“为什么？”  
“我说了，我会担心。”

Zach的话让Chris软了心，Chria躺平别过头，手肘覆盖上自己的眼睛。

“我以为你会因为我骗了你而对我失望。”  
“每个人都有不想提起的事，我也有。我容许你有那么一点小秘密，而我也相信你未来会对我说出一切。”

Zach撑起自己，手指一直在理着Chris柔软的发丝。  
“但我的确很失望，因为你不相信我。”  
“我没有。”

“你有，当你发现你的父母在场的时候第一反应就是这是我设计的，你说我算计你。”  
“……你跟我提过他想见我，”Chris坐起身，Zach也跟着他起身，左手覆盖在Chris的手背上“而我知道你很尊敬他。”

“但我爱你。”Zach将Chris的手握得更紧“我为什么要未经你的允许就把你带入你可能不想掺和的饭局？Chris，你说过我不给你解释的机会，而你现在也同样不给我解释的机会。当你跑出去的时候我以为我又要失去你了。 ”

一阵沉默，Chris主动投入Zach的怀中，环抱着的双手尽自己所能的收紧。Zach的掌心轻拍着他的背，就像在安抚不安的小孩

“对不起，我再也不会那么做了。”  
“嗯。”

Zach在晚餐结束后第一次扬起嘴角，低下头亲吻Chris的发丝，呼吸着上头还残留着的些许洗发精的香味。

“Chris……”  
“嗯？”  
“…你的母亲……很担心你……”  
“……”Chris闻言垂下眼眸，将脸埋入Zach的胸口，仿佛这样就能逃避心脏传来的刺痛。  
“她很想见你。”

Zach感受到Chris的手臂拥得更紧，过大的力度让Zach不舒服的调整姿势，但是最后还是只好告诉Chris

“你弄疼我了。”  
“…对不起。”

Chris松开手，拉开了与Zach的距离。适应了黑暗的Zach仿佛看清了Chris悲伤的脸庞。

“不要道歉。”他的手心抚上Chris的脸，安抚的吻上Chris的眼皮。这一夜Zach已献出了过于多的亲吻，多的仿佛只有亲吻可以表达他对眼前人的在乎。

“发生了什么？”  
“……”Chris再次叹息“如果我说什么都没有你相信吗？”

Zach无意义的点头，沉默的等待着Chris接下来的话。

“我只是累了…”

 

小时候经历的一幕幕映于眼前。

家里的长廊 优异的成绩单 空荡荡的客厅 参考书上满满的备注 镜子前的姐姐 司机眼角的笑纹 冷掉的晚餐 没有父母的毕业典礼 圣诞树下的礼物 过大的新制服 姐姐偷偷带回家的男友 被同学踩碎的眼镜 父亲严肃的侧脸 第一次的心动 姐姐被退回的围巾 第一次的心碎 镜中的青春痘 下降的成绩 和父母的争吵 不喜欢的大学 父亲渐白的鬓角 不喜欢的专业 姐姐的新西装 不喜欢的教授 再一次和父母的争吵 第一次的性爱 甩上门的声响 第一次抽烟 被自己砸碎的玻璃 优异的成绩 美工刀上的血 燃烧的考卷 悬空的脚 课堂上的掌声 母亲关切的眼神 第一次有父母参与的毕业典礼 镜中的鬼脸 不喜欢的工作 鞭子甩在身上的痛楚 不必要的关照 非自愿的相亲 同事的冷嘲热讽 哪个企业的董事长千金 一个人的午餐 被安排的晚餐 母亲的暗示 自己的怒吼 绑在阳台上的布条 第一次的露宿街头 第一次的觉得活着

 

“我觉得我的人生就像一场计划，从出生到入土，都有人帮我安排好了。”

Chris带着Zach一起躺在床上，手指勾着Zach的手指。

“从我记事开始就很少在家里看到爸爸妈妈，他们总是忙于工作，就算是周末不在家。我不知道他们去了哪里，只知道有什么需要就去找女佣。”

“我也习惯回到家没有父母在的感觉了，但是我知道他们希望我有优异的成绩所以一直很认真的在念书。”

“进了他们帮我选的中学，帮我选的大学…其实我心中有别的目标但是我就是无法说什么，专业也选了父母所期望的。他们在我的童年缺席，上了大学后陪我的时间终于变多了，但是我也不像小时候那么需要那个了。”

“我习惯听话，所以我毕业后进入的也是爸爸的公司，当然还动用了他的关系让我做上比一般大学毕业生更高的位置。哈哈，他们甚至介绍了他们觉得适合结婚的人选给我。”

“我很抗拒，我越来越觉得自己只是个玩偶，只能走他们安排好的道路，甚至不能拥有自己的想法。”

“我不想背负他们的期望，可是我的人生中就没有一样东西是我喜欢的，一样都没有。”

“我想逃，我想过很多次，拿着足够的钱逃得远远的，可是我不想让他们失望。我见过他们失望的样子，那让我觉得我是世界上最没用的人。”

“可是我控制不住自己去幻想，如果我能过上自己可以自己做主的人生是什么感觉。”

“所以这就是为什么我在这里，我离家出走了，为了那微不足道的理由，抛弃了很多人都想拥有的家庭。或许你会认为我身在福中不知福，但是离开了家之后我真的觉得很开心。”

“我觉得我自由了。”

“在街上流浪的这些日子我遇到了很多人，教了我很多事。很多我在那金丝雀的笼子里学不到的东西。”

“我喜欢掌控自己的人生的感觉，而不是被掌控。Zach，我不是不想见他们，我是不敢见他们。我爱他们，但我怕我会被带回以前的生活，那段没有自我的生活。”

Chris将注视的天花板的视线转移到Zach的侧脸上。

“我该死的绝对不要回去。”

他紧紧的握住了Zach的手。

“Zach，我不想回去。”


	13. Chapter 13

Zach知道了Chris和家庭的矛盾，同时也庆幸Gwynne遵守了诺言。

那天Gwynne保证她就只是存着Chris的号码，让自己知道Chris就在身边，但在Chris允许之前她不会拨通这个电话。

Robert也表示了，自己一直以来的确很想让Zach把Chris带到他的面前。他那么频繁的去找Zach也只是想确定自己的孩子还好好的活在这个世界上，那样就够了。至于不告诉家人，那是因为害怕他们控制不住。

Chris说过自己的人生从没有过自己的选择，或许他的父母从他离开的那天就后悔了将自己的理想强加于Chris的身上。

 

人总是这样不是吗？失去了才后悔。

 

他想着这些事跨进了咖啡厅，正在工作的Chris立刻就注意到了他，露出幸福的微笑。

Chris将两杯热拿铁放在托盘上，拍击桌上的铃转身给Zach准备了一杯冰咖啡。

“我请客。”  
“你真贴心，我正需要这个。”

Zach一口气喝了半杯，放下杯子后闭上眼睛手肘靠在吧台上，脸往Chris凑近。Chris一愣，抽了几张纸巾吸干Zach额上的汗珠，惹得Zach发出轻轻的笑声。

“其实我是打算让你吻我。”  
“Sofia在旁边看着呢。”

Zach瞄了Sofia一眼，正在假装擦桌子的Sofia回敬他一个白眼。

“哼，别理她。她除了八卦也没啥事可做了。”  
“嘿！没有我你能有今天吗？”Sofia抗议。  
“我求你了吗？”  
“真是个混蛋。”她向Chris打了个‘看看你家男人’的眼色，在Zach说出什么更歪腻的话之前逃到了露天区。

 

“其实我是来给你这个的。”  
Zach拿出一串钥匙，放在枱面上。

“装修完成了，办理退租就跟我一起回家吧。”

Chris面无表情的看着那把钥匙，眨了眨眼睛像是想起什么似的捶了一下掌心。

“啊啊，我这儿还有房子的钥匙，我都忘了还给你了。”  
“…什么？”  
“那个，不是助理才能住的员工宿舍吗？”

Chris一脸无害地笑着回答，接过Sofia的点单回到了机械前，任由Zach慌张的站起来冲到他的身边。

“宿、宿舍！？那是我家！你见过老板和员工一起住宿舍的吗？除了你以外你见过别人住进来吗！？”  
Chris耸肩，娴熟的拉出多重爱心的图案，和盘手看好戏的Sofia相视而笑。

“毕竟你随随便便的就让我一个陌生人住进去了。”  
“这……这不一样！你和别人不一样！”  
“怎么就不一样了？”

Chris看了眼时间，笑着掂了一下还在想着理由的Zach的下巴，走出吧台脱掉身上的围裙。

“到我的休息时间了，走吧。”

。

在高潮的余韵过后Chris选择躺在床上继续读他即将看完的书，Zach从身后揽住他，两人如勺子般的贴在一起。

 

“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“你那时候可邋遢了。”  
“走开。”

Chris踢了身后的Zach，因为他的动作放在腰间的双手搂得更紧。

“可我觉得你特别好看。”  
“Zachary，来不及了。”  
“嗷！别踢了！”

他抓住Chris的肩膀让他躺平，手上的书因为突然的动作跌落在地上，Zach则称在上方俯视着自己的恋人。

“听着，我那时候就有一种感觉。”  
“什么？”  
“我不能放任你不管。”

因为Zach的话Chris的心里起了一阵暖意，他忍住就要扬起的代表幸福的嘴角，揉了揉鼻子掩饰上面的泛红。

在Zach赤裸的视线之下他还是忍不住的笑了出来，勾住Zach的脖子起身与之交换一个点水的吻再躺回床上。

“莫非你那时候就爱上我了？”  
“…不知道，我不轻易爱上一个人。”  
“…可是你和我告白的时候说的就是爱我，而不是喜欢或者别的。”

Chris拉着Zach的手，强迫Zach俯下身，让他们的距离更加亲密。

“那或许是因为你是特别的，”Zach轻声的说“你让我的生命更有意义。”  
“你这么说我会很感动的。”  
“又想哭了吗？”  
“你说‘又’是什么意思。”

Chris笑着捶了一下Zach的胸口，Zach作势的捂着被捶的地方露出痛苦的表情。

他们相视而笑，就像所有的恋人一样，有着耗不尽的爱意。Zach再次吻上Chris的唇，直到恋人发出满足的叹息。

“Zach…”  
“什么？”  
“明天你能早点陪我吗？”  
“恐怕不能，怎么了？”

看着Chris失望的表情，Zach觉得窃喜的自己是世界上最坏的人。  
他当然知道Chris在盘算什么，他偶然间发现垃圾桶里被丢弃的信纸，上面写着他的名字和给他的话，被丢弃的那几张信纸开头都是生日快乐，后面都是相似的内容就是用词有些差别。

他不太庆祝生日，更是没和Chris庆祝过自己的生日。

他宠溺的在Chris的额上落下轻柔的吻，安抚的说着肯定为了Chris尽量提早结束工作的话。隐瞒着自己雀跃的心情並不戳穿眼前的人可能会给他的一切惊喜。

。

当看见Chris的礼物的时候，Zach忍住不让自己做出扶额的动作並假装很开心的将注意力都放在眼前的蛋糕上。

那是一条领带，彩虹色，印着独角兽图案的领带。而且那个独角兽可不是剪影，而是真正的，五彩缤纷的卡通形象独角兽。

Chris为他系上的时候，那眼神里面的光芒就像看见了世界上最可爱的东西。

没错，最可爱。

“我就知道这一定很好看！噢！我真羡慕你。”  
“对啊，这会成为我最喜欢的一条领带。”

Zach低头抚着那条领带，不想扫了Chris的兴致。

“你喜欢独角兽？”  
Zach试探的问，Chris带着笑容频频点头。  
“对啊！我还买了有相同图案的毛毯！”

‘好极了，我的男朋友是蓄着胡子近三十岁的少女。’

Chris奔向Zach几乎没有进去过的客房，拿出了那条毯子，那过于缤纷的颜色让Zach觉得自己对于自家男友的审美了解得还是太少了。

“我以为你比较喜欢淡雅一点的颜色。”  
“噢！毕竟这是独角兽嘛。”

Chris重新坐在了Zach的身边，和Zach的肩膀贴在一起。

“它代表了美好，不是吗？”

看着垂眸的恋人纤细的睫毛，Zach读出了眸子里的忧伤。

或许他该提议Chris和Robert夫妇见一面，好好的吃上一顿饭，解开彼此的心结，但不是现在。

看着因为蛋糕而露出幸福的笑容的Chris，Zach凑近的吻了上去，甜甜的味道在口中挥散不去。

。

Chris手中的袋子因为怀中女性的冒失而落在地上，里头的东西应声散落了一地。

Chris抱怨着蹲下捡起那些杂物，女性却一句道歉都没有的拔腿就走但他却丝毫不觉得这有什么不对，因为他看到了女性是从哪里出来的，也看到了女性的脸。

“她撞到你竟然不道歉！”  
Zach气冲冲的打开门，半跪的帮Chris捡起东西。看见他后Chris就停下了手上的动作，手叉腰的看着他。

“干嘛？”  
“那个女的，”Chris指了指身后那女性跑走的方向“不是刚来当助理两天吗？”  
“她不是来了一个星期了吗？”  
“不是，她是Zoe介绍过来的。一个星期前过来的是我工作遇到的毕业生。”  
“啊…”Zach恍然大悟“怪不得这么笨，比起你差得多了。”

Chris叹气，把收拾得差不多的袋子抱在怀里暂时决定不要和眼前的人讲道理。

“我在想或许你可以回来当我的助理。”Zach帮Chris打开门，顺势的说着。  
“唔，我不觉得那是个好主意。”

“为什么？”一把不属于Zach的声音响起，Chris才注意到John翘着脚吃着自己前几天买给自己打发时间用的零食。  
他对此自然是完全没有意见，虽然他一开始最John敌意很重，但在知道John是直男之后那股敌意就消失得仿佛没有存在过了。

“我喜欢我的工作，再说我不想24小时和自己的男朋友黏在一起。”  
“什…”

John同情的看着Chris身后面色铁青的Zach，忍住不说一些落井下石的话，就算他的脑袋瞬间浮现了很多嘲笑的词语。

“因为太长时间在一起肯定会有很多摩擦，”Chris解释着“他那么会骂人如果我回来肯定不到一个月就分手了。”  
“噢，Chris，这不是真的。就算我严厉我们之前一直也处得很好不是吗？”  
“这个嘛…是有原因的，但我不告诉你。”

原因是Chris刚认识Zach不久就爱上了Zach，基于那可怜的暗恋，自然是怎么都骂不跑，因此Chris无数次怀疑自己有受虐的倾向。

但是Chris不知道比起其他人，Zach对他算得上是很温柔了。

“我们会再帮你找人，虽然本来很多人抢着当你的助理但是你现在的名声太坏了。”

Chris毫不留情的说着。面对恋人的数落，Zach竟一点反驳的话都说不出口。John看着这一场景忍笑，期待着后续的发展。

“好吧，我答应你我会对下一个助理好一点的。”

Zach妥协的摊手，看着恋人停下的嘴和满意的笑容，难得的觉得妥协也不算坏事。


	14. Chapter 14

“…什么？”

Chris难以置信的看着店门口贴着店铺转让的告示，看着上面包括了室内装潢和厨房用具后的价格。  
他逮着了和他道早安的Sofia问到底是怎么回事，天杀的他只是请了一天假和Zach在家歪腻了一天怎么一回来就看到几乎宣布他就要事业的告示。然而，Sofia闻言也只是摊手。

“老板只是说一个月内找不到买主的话这家店就关门大吉了，劝我们赶紧找下一个工作。”  
“这也太突然了…亏我开始有点喜欢这份工作了。”

Sofia微笑，轻拍着Chris的肩。

“你喜欢咖啡馆的环境的话附近还有很多家，或者自己开一家？我肯定自己开一家咖啡馆的感觉肯定很好。”  
“这个嘛…我会考虑你的建议。”

Chris无奈的垂肩，跟着Sofia进去店里开始整理的工作。

=====

当Chris看见银行账户的储蓄金额的时候开始懊恼离家出走的时候不找份工作而是在街上乱晃，还一晃就是两年…左右？他根本没记，直到被Zach强行雇用才算结束了身无分文的生活。

“啊啊…早知道就逼他给我涨薪水。”

 

收起银行卡后，Chris拿起手机一边行走一边搜索下一份的工作，好不容易滑到了一份咖啡馆的工作却被手机屏幕上方的邮箱通知吸引了注意力。

 

「诚征身高一米八以上 容貌出众 身材姣好 棕发蓝眼 习惯舔嘴唇 不爱剃胡子 喜欢狗 喜欢独角兽 会煮咖啡 爱吃醋但性格超好 屁股翘 床技很好 有个超级辣的男朋友 的男性。工作内容：助理 」

 

他扬起嘴角，想必是Sofia告诉了发邮件的那个人这个消息。看着那一字一句，心中泛起了一种甜蜜的情感，不在意旁人的眼光露出傻气的笑容，拨通了那熟悉的号码。

“你这是性骚扰。”  
[噢？真的？]电话那段传来了浮夸的语气[我只是按我的要求发布应征广告。]  
“对，而且很明显你只发给了一个人。”Chris的脚步慢下来，眼里的笑意渐渐消去，轻轻的叹息。“…谢谢你安慰我。”

Zach一顿，恨不得马上冲到Chris的身边将他拥入怀里。

[…嘿，你要我过去接你吗？]  
“不了…我要回去工作了，我只是有点沮丧。”  
[这不公平，你从我这边离职的时候也没见你那么不开心。]

Zach的玩笑却让此刻的Chris不合时宜的想起他们曾经的争吵…他不想翻旧账，毕竟那已经是快一年前的事了…好吧不到一年的时间硬要算的话也算不上是旧账。

“你怎么知道当时我被你赶出去的时候就不难过了，我哭了好几个晚上。”

未等Zach应声他就挂掉了电话，并任由手机在口袋里震动。

 

从杯中的拉花抬起头来的时候Chris看见了穿着正式的Zach站在店外，他皱眉看了眼墙上的钟，距离下班还有三个小时。

Zach就这么站在外头，Chris察觉到他的存在在顾客间引起了骚动，五号桌的那对情侣中的女方甚至偷拍了靠在灯柱的Zach。  
他应该过去把Zach请进来找个位置坐下，就像其他服务生忙碌的时候他做的一样。但是今天吧部的岗位上就他一个人，不断进来的点单让他无暇顾及。

 

他想起了午休的时候因为心情不佳落下的狠话，和拒听的那些电话，或许Zach就是来和他说这些的，看着窗外的身影他眉心拧在了一起。

“你的动作都变慢了。”

Sofia从他手上接过了他手上的奶壶，用下巴指了指外面。

“他有话想和你说，快去快回吧。”

Chris点头，未脱下沾了咖啡渍的围裙就走向了Zach。Zach看到他讨好的狗狗眼，露出了微笑。

“你挺能向我撒气的。”  
“唔…”  
“而且又不听电话，还好这次我知道哪里可以找到你。”  
“…抱歉”

Zach从裤子口袋里抽出右手，和Chris十指相扣。

“我有些话想和你说，去车里吧。”  
“不了，Sofia还在等我回去工作。”

Chris凑上前亲吻Zach的脸颊，他听到了一些口哨声。

“Zach…我、我们回家再聊？”  
“……我总觉得你在我身边缺乏安全感。”  
“缺乏安全…哈哈，我知道我一直在致力表现得像一个混帐。”  
“而我知道你越混帐就代表你越喜欢我。”  
“…Mr.Quinto，你有点过于自信了。”  
“我真怀念你以前如此称呼我的时光，我觉得你那时候还更喜欢我一点因为你不会一直试图逃离我。”  
“…对，你说完了吗？我要回去工作了，你永远不知道餐饮业的高峰期是什么样子。”

Chris想抽身离开，Zach却紧紧的握住他的手。

“我一直在想有没有办法让你不要那么混帐。”

Zach抿嘴，不自觉的加快了呼吸。

“Chris，你爱我吗？”  
“你为什么要问这个？”  
“因为你从没和我说过你爱我。”

饱含情意的双眼直视Chris，他知道答案，但他就是想在这一刻听见Chris亲口说出。  
因为昏暗的灯光而错过了Zach柔情的眼神的Chris心一沉，内心前所未有的惊慌，或许Zach今天就是在被他压断了最后的耐心后来跟他提分手的。

他捧着Zach的脸，轻轻的将唇印在另一张唇上。

“……我当然爱你。”

“……那我就放心了。”

Zach单膝下跪，引来了咖啡馆里的尖叫声。比起本能后退的Chris，咖啡馆的顾客更为激动。

“…我不喜欢缪斯的说法，那太过于抽象…直到我在那个秋天遇见了你。我看着你的身影原本想至于不顾，但是我的双腿仿佛有了自我的意识，将我引向你。那天起我相信了命运，命运将我唯一的缪斯送到了我的身旁。我脾气很差，虽然和你交往后我发现我还算理智的那一方…”

在周围人群的笑声中，应该给Zach表演翻白眼的Chris也笑了出声，他仍在拉着Zach的手试图让对方站起来。

“但是与你在一起令我感到放松，我天真的以为我们就是一对好搭档…但所有向你示好的人都让我感到反感，你和其他人待在一起的时候发出的笑声让我感嫉妒。我想要让你对我也露出那样的笑容，想要把你带进我的社交圈。我身边的人都察觉到了我的心意，我早已爱上你…却浑然不知，因为自己的不悦都只是因为我觉得那些人配不上你…又或者这也是命运，指引我收了你好不让你去祸害别人。”

“……我要走了。”Chris偷偷的吸鼻子，他希望没有人发现着微小的声响。

“别，Chris…我浪费了太多时间，我懊恼没有早点追求你，和你在一起。我错过了太多将你拥入怀中的机会，错过了太多让彼此走入对方心中的机会。当我发现你的美好的时候的时候我已亲手将你从我身边推开，我犯的错让我几乎错过了你。我曾经无所畏惧，而我现在畏惧的事情只有余生的日子里没有你的陪伴。Chris……”

Zach掏出一个蓝色绒面的小盒子，所有人都知道那里头装的是什么。Chris甚至听见有人在高喊‘Marry Him！’，那声线和Sofia看见蜘蛛尖叫的时候一模一样。

“和我结婚吧。”

看着盒子内被led灯照着的白金戒指，Chris咬着下唇，在Zach废话连篇的时候他开心得想立刻高喊‘我愿意！’但戒指提醒了他这件事情的真实性，那个答应了就牵手一辈子的决定让他犹豫起来。

“…是…因为我下午说的那些话吗？让你产生了愧疚。”  
“不，我准备这个戒指很久了，我一直在等合适的时机。”  
“例如现在？”  
“例如我想用婚姻永远将你绑在我身边的时候。”

Zach的语气接近恳求，Chris犹豫的看着起哄的人们。

“可是我还是会继续当个混帐。”  
“噢，我想我会习惯的…我能换一边膝盖吗？很疼。”  
“好。”

Zach调整了姿势，准备着下一轮的台词，却被Chris打断。

“我说‘好’，Zachary。”

Zach一愣，Chris已经跪在了他的面前，有力的搂住了他的肩膀。

“我愿意。”

Zach难掩笑意，他牵起Chris的手套上了戒指，发起脾气来像个魔王的人此时此刻笑得像一个大男孩。

 

“后悔还来得及，我会折磨你一辈子的。”  
“放马过来吧。”

 

交换着亲吻的人接受着人们的祝福。

 

那天，Chris被扣了半天的薪水。


	15. Chapter 15

[嗙！]

Chris腿一蹬粗暴的将门关上，他几乎整个人都挂在Zach的身上疯狂的吻着。Zach有力的手拦着他的腰，另一只手已经顺利的解开Chris结构不算复杂的腰带。

“我、我想要你…”Chris轻咬Zach敏感的耳垂，感受Zach因为他呼出的热气而颤抖的肩膀。

“别急…”

Chris发出绵长的哼声，双腿之间的距离本能的拉开了一些，不安分的胯还在挺动，迎合Zach覆盖在他下身的炙热掌心。

“快、再快点！我要…我要去了…”  
“我们还没回到房间呢…”Zach好意的提醒  
“我不介意在地板上做…唔、…！”  
“我介意…我想要在‘我的’床上看‘我的’未婚夫因为高潮而失神的样子…”  
“天…”

Chris捧着Zach的脸，再度热情的吻了上去，任由Zach搂着他的腰引领他的脚步，不断的吻着。

“…再说多点，我喜欢你那样叫我。”

他的臀部被托起，狠狠的被丢到床上。被生生扯断的银丝一部分落在他的下巴上，他撑起身体用手碗抹去的同时充满情欲的双眼盯着停驻在床尾的Zach色情的手部动作。

他在Zach拉下拉链的时候故意的抬眼，伸出舌尖轻扫了整个下唇，并在收起舌头的时候咬了一口充满水光的唇。

Zach一把扯下内裤和裤子，随意的踢掉。手脚并用的爬上了床撑在Chris的上方，Chris的手握上他的男根，舌探入Zach微启的唇，房里顿时充斥着情色的水声。

Chris依着那燃起他欲望的人慢慢的躺到床上，他松开Zach的脆弱双手扣住厚实的肩膀，抬腿环上Zach的腰，触碰到Zach腹肌的隆起难耐的磨蹭了两下。

“帮我脱掉裤子。”

Chris命令Zach，而Zach也照做了。  
衬衫衣角从深色的裤子落出来，被内裤包裹的臀部因为挣脱了对它而言过紧的裤头而颤了一下。Zach只是将裤子拉扯到Chris的膝盖处便忍不住的将两只手搁到Chris的臀瓣上隔着内裤粗暴的揉捏，惹得Chris发出阵阵的哼声。

Chris腾出手一颗一颗的解开Zach的扣子，歪头任由这个此时此刻玩弄着他的屁股的男人在他身上留下一个个咬痕。

“嘶…疼…”Chris故意的说着，想看Zach会有什么反应。  
“抱歉…我亲爱的丈夫…”Zach松开嘴，双手终于扯下Chris那逗留得够久的内裤，露出被掐红的臀肉，他毫不迟疑的将手指探入那敏感的穴口。

“啊…！”诱人的叫声从Chris的口中溢出，但他不服输咬着嘴唇，想在Zach完全进来前压抑代表愉悦的声音却被一次次的放任自己发出呻吟，他的大腿根部因为快感而颤抖着，想张开腿却被膝盖的东西限制了动作。

Zach从紧致的后穴抽出三根手指，往后退一步，终于帮Chris脱掉那碍事的裤子与内裤。没了束缚的Chris握住自己的膝盖，将自己的私密处完全的展现在Zach面前。

“请…”他自信的笑着却红了脸。  
“如你所愿。”他眼神充满了欲望嘴角抑制不住的扬起。

Zach以跪姿跪在Chris的胯下处，调整了两人的姿势后握着充血的阴茎进入了Chris。

Chris仰头，呻吟因为Zach的动作而被撞得破碎，被冷落的阴茎因为后穴的刺激不断溢出，他伸出右手想为自己带来更多的快感却被Zach温柔的牵走了手。  
在激烈的动作中显得过于温柔的吻落在他的手腕，手背，再来是套上了戒指的无名指。  
Zach注视着他，那焦糖般的色彩美好得让他以为时间会永远为这一刻停留。如此的美好…让他在不自觉中红了眼眶。

“…Zach…Zach…”  
“我在这儿…”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”  
“你会爱我多久？”  
“噢…傻瓜…”

Zach加快了抽插的速度，俯身亲吻Chris的眉心，看着爱人合上眼后从眼角流出的泪水轻声的在他的耳边细语。

“我会爱你一辈子Christoper，我拿我的生命发誓。”

。

“你还不想结婚是什么意思？我可不接受退票。”  
“我也不是说我不想结婚…”Chris玩着手指几乎将自己埋在展示柜的深色外套里，仿佛这样Zach脸上的凶狠就会少一些。

“那我觉得下个礼拜就举行婚礼是最合适的，你想要怎样的婚礼？不要羞于启齿，我都能给你。”Zach摊手，想要表现和善却像下令把人丢进河里的黑手党。

“不是那样，我早上仔细想了一下似乎还少了什么…”  
“少了什么？”

Chris以几乎看不见幅度点头。

“Zach，你有没有幻想过自己的婚礼？”

Zach抬眉，看着完全被衣服淹没，只露出了修长的腿的原本应该是他的未婚夫但他现在不是那么确定了的人。

“当然想过。”Zach理所当然的说着“我的另一半必须是你！”  
“不是这个啦！！”  
“那是什么？”

Chris露在外面的脚气急败坏的跺了一下。  
Zach盯着他裤管与鞋子之间露出的脚踝，咽了口口水考虑要不要把Chris拉进更衣室做些会被Chris骂的事。

没有擦觉Zach的想法的Chris从衣物中探出头，可怜兮兮的看着Zach。

“Chris，既然你这么有想法，告诉我你是怎么幻想你的婚礼的？”  
“这个嘛…”Chris垂下眼眸“我幻想过我的婚礼…是在阳光明媚室外举行，我的家人和朋友都会为我找到幸福而喝彩。”  
他抬眼看了一眼还皱眉没有反应过来的Zach，叹了一口气。“但是……我……我的婚礼上不会有我的家人和朋友了…”

Zach先是一愣，随即脸上出现了惊恐的表情，他蹭的站起来奔到Chris的面前，温柔的捧着Chris那满是委屈的脸庞。

“不不不！那、那不会发生的！我们…我们还是可以邀请他们！”  
“得了吧，我肯定我的父母一点都不想见到我。”  
“他们当然想见你！”

Zach将Chris从衣服堆里拉出来，紧紧的拥在怀里。

“相信我Chris，他们从没怪过你…或许一开始的时候有一点，但是他们、尤其是Mrs.Pine，她真的很想你。”

Chris将脸埋进Zach的肩膀，一言不发。而Zach也只是一直轻拍他的背部安抚他此刻脆弱的情绪。

“万一……”Chris的声音脆弱得仿佛Zach一松手他就会摔碎“万一……他们……对我真的很失望…万一……等等。”Chris仿佛想起了什么般，抽离了Zach的怀抱，刚才的脆弱消失无踪。

“…万一什么？”Zach小心翼翼的问。  
“万一他们还没有放弃我继承家业的想法怎么办！？”他打了个冷颤“天啊我才不要！我不要回去那个天天被拍着恶心的马屁实际上一群都是在看我什么时候把企业搞垮的地方！我想通了我不需要家人出席我的婚礼！”

“Chris！！！”Zach按着Chris的肩膀确保Chris能好好听他说话，他有责任修复Chris和他家人糟糕的关系，他不能让Chris带着遗憾和他结婚。  
“他们真的很在乎你而且不会再逼你做任何事了！你记得你父亲为什么来那么多次都不摊牌吗？就算他从墙上看到了你的海报？”  
“……”  
“他可以把你带走，但他却选择了向我打听你的近况来了解你…他只是想知道你过得好…”  
“…他…你怎么知道他不是装的？商人是…很有心计的。”

Chris装作冷静，但颤抖的尾音出卖了他。

Zach扬起嘴角，想让现在的自己看上去柔和一点，更值得依靠一点。

“如果你不相信你的父亲…那你的母亲呢？”他的手从Chris的胸前口袋拿出记录了他的指纹的手机，并输入了一串号码。

“这是你母亲的电话…如果你还是觉得你无法信任你的家人的话你也可以打给你的朋友，打给你最信赖的朋友询问意见。相信我…他们会和我抱持同样的想法。那就是你和我的婚礼上，必须由我们彼此的家人和朋友见证我们的爱情。而在那之前你必须搞好你和家人的关系。”

Zach再次握着Chris的手亲吻他们的婚戒，眼里的柔情让原本精神紧张的Chris也露出了笑容。

“谢谢，Zach。…我想我还是没有勇气和我妈妈通话…我能先打给我的朋友吗？”  
“当然，吾爱。”

他再次在Chris的指间留下响亮的吻声。

。

出现的对象是个男人，说实话躲在办公室偷看的Zach还是有些吃味的。但是那个大笑着拥抱Chris的人他总觉得有些面熟…

“没想到能在咖啡馆以外的地方见到你，你叫我来这儿是想送我什么西装之类的吗？”

男人的声音爽朗，但轻浮。他的话语间透露了他常去咖啡馆找Chris再加上他现在搂着Chris的肩不放很明显的那个男的就是习惯性的在占Chris的便宜，Zach决定一出去就要搂着Chris狂吻来个下马威。

他以为他的出现只会让男人脸上出现一丝丝的尴尬，没想到他一对上眼睛，那男人的笑容就完全垮了。

“Karl，我和Zach就要结婚了。”

“他！？就凭他！？和你结婚！？就你这花花肠子和我们家的Chris结婚！？天啊我就知道我应该报警的！别拉着我Chris！他上次还他妈在我脸上来了一拳！！开什么玩笑单凭这一点老子坚决不同意！！！”

 

Zach营业用的笑容僵在脸上，终于想起这张脸究竟在哪里看过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach（对戒指）：MY PRECIOUSSSS  
> Chris：走开啦咕噜。


	16. Chapter 16

“请、请用茶。”  
“Zach……你的手……”

抖个不停。天啊这Zach当然知道了，但是意识到自己一怒之下揍的对象是Chris的青梅竹马更是Chris哥哥般的存在，Zach无论怎样都无法淡定。

Karl优雅的拿过茶杯，只是轻抿了一口就夸张的皱起脸上所有可以起皱着的部位。  
“这是人喝的东西吗！？重泡！”  
“我…！”  
Zach瞪大眼睛，下一秒就要飙出脏话，但是Chris担忧的表情让他咽下了这口气…啊…爱情啊…

“是的，小的这就去重泡。”  
“记得加点道歉在里面。”  
“……”

Chris等夺去了Zach从Karl那里接过的茶杯，扔在办公桌上。倾倒的杯子中淌出的液体从桌面低落到地面。Chris以为这样能让Karl发现他的不满，但是此刻坐在Zach专属的转椅上的Karl只是做出了一个浮夸的表情。

“噢！我的天呀！这、这茶再难喝你也不能这样羞辱人呀！”  
“Karl！”  
“什么？你为了他吼我？”

Karl跨下脸，气愤的拍桌却不小心溅了一手的茶。他偷瞄了在旁边的Zach，那始作俑者脸上的表情还喜滋滋的。

“Karl，不要那么幼稚，更不要这样对我的未婚夫。”

Chris严肃的声明，在一旁听着的Zach心里甜得想要立刻亲吻他那可爱的未婚夫，好证明他有多么爱他并为此高兴。

但是他不能这么做，这一点他还是知道的。

“未婚夫？唉所以说现在的小孩总以为成年了就可以为所欲为了，莫非是他强迫你？”  
“我不是小孩，Karl。”  
“猜怎么着？我的儿子也说他不是小孩。我就搞不懂了，你喜欢他你玩玩就好，为什么要和这种人结婚呢？”  
“他对我很好。”  
“好？哈！你不是说他一直把你当奴隶使唤而且还尖酸刻薄吗？你是不是有受虐倾向？”

Zach紧张的刷白了脸，突然觉得自己和朱丽叶要被可怕的家人拆散了。

“我没有！那只是工作上的抱怨！他…他是我见过最温柔的人。”  
“然后最温柔的人还强暴了你？害你哭鼻子？”

空气一阵安静…Zach看着地面不敢抬头，发现了木质地板上有一道不知何时就已经存在的刮痕。

Chris一时语塞，看着一脸得意的Karl，张张又合合的嘴只能说出苍白无力的

“以、…那是、以、以、以前的事了…而且他知道错了。”  
“是的我知道错了我以后不会再犯了我保证我会一心一意的对Chris好他说一我绝不说二他要风我就给他风要雨就给他雨。”

Zach快速的附和Chris为他的辩解，心里哀嚎着Chris到底告诉了Karl多少他干过的好事。

“……对啊，要雨就给他雨例如在天下雨的时候把他赶出去一毛钱都不给他，快入冬了还只让他穿着薄衬衫在外面留宿街头是吧？你知道我那天在街上发现他的时候他的情况有多么糟糕吗！？”  
Karl愤愤的站起来指着表情沉痛的Zach大骂，Chris一边打断Karl的话说那不是真的。但是Karl的大嗓门没有给他一丝机会去让Zach不要因为这些话而自责，Zach现在的表情就像犯错的孩童般的无助。

“他昏倒在街上瑟瑟发抖还发着高烧！他就是在医院醒来的第一句话也是向你道歉！真可惜你没见到他当时的神情，我从来就没见过这么脆弱的Chris，他…”  
“Karl！！！！！！”

Chris大吼，用力的把Karl从Zach的面前拉开。他没有太多的心思去看Zach此刻的神情，他一会儿会搞定的，现在最主要的是把Karl带离Zach的面前。

。

“你.有.病.啊！？”  
Chris在店外插着腰对自己的好友吼，但是由于在街上而且Zach在看着所以他不能大吼只能咬牙切齿的吼。他觉得自己就要和Karl干一架了谁知Karl只是耸肩做了个毫不在乎的表情。

“听着，或许你老人痴呆得有点秀逗了。但是我得提醒你，我们在街上遇到的那天我没有昏倒，也没有发烧，更没有在医院醒来。”  
“啊？我记得啊，你还喝光了我一柜子的酒。”

Chris难以置信的看着自己打从出生就认识的人，而那个人现在在挖鼻孔。

“你记得？那你干嘛说那些！”  
“开什么玩笑，他打了我还想一句道歉就让我原谅他？当然要让他难受得几天睡不着觉了！”  
“你幼不幼稚啊！”  
“幼稚，承认的话你就不能责怪我了吧。哈！哈！”

Chris大喘着气，用几乎能杀人的眼神看着面前的人而Karl因为和他太熟悉而完全不在乎。

“…算了，我一会儿自己去跟Zach解释清楚。你给我记着。”  
“你也给我记着，这算是你不告而别让我担心两年的回礼。”

Chris心中某个柔软的地方被碰触，他沉默了一阵，还是给了Karl一个拥抱。

“抱歉让你担心了。”  
“哈，等了这么久终于等到你的道歉了。”  
“对不起，真的对不起。…我知道或许Zach让你留下不好的印象但是我会努力证明他是世界上最好的人。在我最好的兄弟承认并祝福我们之前我们不会结婚。”  
“…等等，你们结婚关我什么事？”

Karl推开了Chris，Chris一脸狐疑的看着他。

“你、你说你不会答应我们结婚。”  
“我不答应你就一辈子打光棍？拜托，那个只是吓唬那家伙的。我爱你，所以我恨不得你快点享受婚姻的美好。虽然他从任何方面都和我老婆差太远了你们可能不会那么美好…”  
“Karl…”  
Chris无奈的笑了，他就知道他最好的朋友会真心的祝福他。

“但是说到吓唬，”Karl拍了拍Chris的肩膀“你该进去安慰那个吓破胆的东西了。不得不说，报复的快感虽好但是我已经开始愧疚了。”

Chris望向那个颓废的坐在沙发上的Zach，开始感到沉重的压力。

。

“亲爱的…”Chris小声的叫唤，沉浸在某种情绪里的Zach立刻抬头，眼神里满是愧疚。  
“Chris…噢，Chris真的很抱歉。”

Zach焦急的抚上Chris的脸庞，而Chris只是握着他的手腕轻轻的推开。

“听着，Karl说的那些都是骗你的，因为他想报复你往他自认为世界第一俊俏的脸庞挥拳。我根本没有昏倒…唔、唔…Zach…”

Zach的吻打断了Chris的话语。

那是个纯洁并充满爱意与歉意的吻，他像对待一个珍宝般的亲吻着Chris，但颤抖的指尖就像他几乎毁了这个珍宝而他在努力的弥补。

几个杂乱无章的吻结束后，Zach只是痴痴的看着Chris，轻轻的抚摸他的脸庞。

“Zach…Karl是个骗子…那天我遇到了他，然后几乎喝光了他的酒，还洗了个热水澡。真的，我在街上逗留的时间还不到三个小…”

 

“噢…Chris…”Zach轻唤他的名字。“你是这么的好…为了不让我难受甚至编制谎言来骗我…”

“……我猜我今天之内是无法解释清楚了。那这样吧，我饿了，而我想吃草莓蛋糕，你第一次请我吃的那一种。”  
“好。”Zach的脸上终于出现了笑容，虽然笑得比哭还丑。

“Zach。”  
“嗯？”

Chris掂起Zach的下巴，凑了上去。

“我好爱你，这是我第二次说这个而且我有一辈子的时间证明这是真的。所以忘了Karl，打起精神来吧。”

看着Chris泛红的耳朵，Zach露出了真心的笑容。牵起Chris的手往他停车的地方出发。

。

Chris艰苦的从Zach过紧的怀抱中挣脱，他早就想这么做了，Zach搂了他一整晚，看电视也搂，刷牙也搂，甚至连睡前看本书都要搂得紧紧的。

终于挣脱的Chris赶紧往Zach手臂的空隙塞了个枕头，蹲在床边观察爱人的睡颜。看着Zach因为梦境而细微变动的表情他扬起嘴角，忍不住的站起身在爱人的太阳穴落下一文。

他拿着手机到客厅，打开联络人的界面，看着那一个此刻疯狂的牵挂着他的人的称呼——妈妈。

Karl的祝福和Zach对他的在乎给了他勇气，他不断的点开拨号界面或者简讯界面，犹豫着到底该不该联络母亲。他期待听见家人的祝福，又害怕被责怪。

他应该先把Zach带到家人面前，好好的介绍这位前途无量的青年。然后吃顿饭，姐姐会在饭桌上提起他以前的糗事，然后大笑。几次的晚餐后父母终于问起两人的对将来的打算……而不是离家出走几年后突然宣布‘耶！我决定结婚啦！婚礼你们都要来哟！’

“天啊…”

他坐在沙发上用力的挠他已经够乱的头发，他看着屏幕，心跳加速。

凌晨两点，他选择了拨号键。

 

无人接听。

 

他咬唇，再拨打了一次。

 

无人接听。

 

他叹了口气，手脚开始发冷。

 

『嘟…嘟…嘟…咔。』  
[…谁啊？]

那是一把熟悉的女声。

Chris拿着手机紧贴着耳朵，贪婪的听着那让他热泪盈眶的声音，却一点声音都发不出来。

[…Christoper？是你吗？]

Chris吸了鼻子，听着电话那头的叫唤，发现自己错得离谱。

 

“……妈妈。”

 

他咬紧牙关不敢放声哭泣，同时他也听到了电话那头的抽泣声。

[…Chris…你过得好吗？]  
“我很好，我、我很想妳。”  
[你想我你随时可以见到我，你、你甚至不需要回家，我可以去见你的。]

Chris努力的压抑声音，他此刻泪如雨下。

[那个Zach…你和他在一起了？]

Chris点头，意识到电话的那头看不见才连忙的说是。

“我们要结婚了…”

电话的那一端一阵沉默，Chris感觉自己的心脏都提到了嗓子口。

[他是不是强迫你？]  
“不、…为什么你也这么说？我是自愿的，妈，我发誓我是自愿的。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次见卡尔揍了人家，第一次见妈妈吼了人家。  
> 所以年轻人啊~要沉~得~住~气~~


	17. Chapter 17

炎热的夏日，树荫映射在青年的身上。他那浅蓝色衬衫的长袖，和全部扣上的纽扣让他在全是短袖短裤的街道上成为了一道独特的风景，捧着书的姿势和掀页的指尖更让他添了一股禁欲的气息。

他拉了拉领口，微微皱起的眉显示了一丝丝的不耐烦。

‘啊…Zach那个混蛋，跟他说过不要留痕迹了。’

他在心里默默的抱怨着。

 

“Chris？”

一阵温柔的女声从身后传来，让笑容立即浮现在Chris的脸上。他站起身给了Gwynne一个大大的拥抱，并为她拉开椅子。他们都感到鼻子有些发酸，但所幸在电话里头他们都已经哭够了。

“我以为你会在室内。”她笑着说。  
“噢，室内没有空位了所以…”他解释，她露出了一个理解的笑容。

她点了一杯黑咖啡，双手优雅的叠在桌上。

“谢谢妳没有告诉爸爸关于我们见面的事。”  
“嗯？噢…啊，那当然了。既然这是你要求的我当然会替你保守秘密了，但是能告诉我这是为什么吗？”

Gwynne快速的眨了眨眼睛，她对于欺骗了Chris感到很抱歉。希望她的儿子不会知道到这一点，昨天因为她太开心了所以就向Robert炫耀了一番。

 

“因为爸爸认识Zach…我前几天告诉了Zach在我的家人祝福我之前我不想举办婚礼…我不能让他知道我和你见过面。”Chris轻扯嘴角，露出抱歉的笑容。

 

‘噢…所以我待会儿也不能短信向Zach提这件事了…’Gwynne懊恼的想着。

但她很快的就回过神并轻握Chris的手。

“你当然会得到我们的祝福，如果你是担心这一点的话你完全可以放心”  
“不，我只是…呃…”Chris用手指挠了挠脸颊“我担心他知道了之后会想尽快举办婚礼…”

“…我不懂，Christoper。你说过你和他在一起的时候很开心，也说了结婚你是自愿的。”  
“我是！我对此很期待，真的！但是…我想再等等…”

Gwynne眯起眼睛，盘起手看着此刻低头玩着手机的Chris。

“你害怕结婚？”  
“我担心我们现在不够冷静的看待婚姻。”Chris飞快的说着。  
“那不是藉口，你后悔了？”  
“不！”  
“那你要等到什么时候？你确定Zach会一直等下去？”  
“他……我不知道。”

Gwynne叹了一口气，重新为儿子操心的感觉又回来了，但是她一点都不讨厌这种感觉。

“听着，如果你真的有所顾虑的话就应该坐下来好好跟Zach谈谈，而不是拿我们当做挡箭牌。Chris，成熟一点。”

Chris抿嘴，小幅度的点了点头。

“不说这个了，我本来也不是打算和妳说这个的。”Chris移动了一下椅子，好离Gwynne更近一点。

“我约你出来只是想好好的看看你，亲爱的妈妈。”

他的手撑在桌上，他的头倾斜15度的看着Gwynne，笑得和小时候一样的纯净无虑。

“你在扯开话题吗？”  
“…………”  
“噗…好吧那就换个话题吧，我有样东西要给你。”

Gwynne从包里掏出了一个精美的盒子，交到了Chris的手里。

“这是…？”  
“你的礼物，生日快乐亲爱的。”

他看着手上的盒子，想了想今天的日期终于知道了为什么早上的Zach那么的缠人。他为了摆脱Zach偷偷出来和Gwynne见面，一吃完早餐就把Zach压回被窝里进行了一场大战。

而特地前来的Gwynne因为这个他自己都没有察觉的日期而准备了礼物，但他见Gwynne,却只是为了确保他的母亲不会告诉其他家人关于他和Zach的喜事。

“谢谢，妈妈…我…”他的话语蒙上了一层鼻音。  
“噢！你可千万要忍着，要是我们都哭了就成为这里的怪人了。”

他笑着抹去蓄在眼角的泪珠，邻桌的一位先生给他递了纸巾。他对上那个人深褐色的眼眸，礼貌的道谢便，没看清那人意味深长的神情。

此刻Chris不知道的是，他会再遇见这个人。并且和这次的萍水相逢不同，这个人会给他留下很深刻的印象。

。

Chris刚结束和母亲的会面就接到Karl打来的电话，语气还是那么凶巴巴的但是Chris还是听得出来他是在装凶，而且在他一开口的时候Chris就听出来了，毕竟来电显示是Zach的名字。

他带着愉悦的笑容顺利的搭上了计程车，前往Zach常带他去的那家蛋糕店。

在去往目的地的途中，Chris点开Zach私人的instagram，上面记载了他和Zach共同度过的美好时光。从他进入Zach生活的那一天起，他的照片时不时就会出现在上头，搭配一些「我的助理又蠢了」之类的话；而他们在一起之后Zach更是每天都偷拍他，配上一些可以让John留言作呕表情的文字再上传。  
他一开始很反对Zach上传一些没有经过他允许的照片，有些照片他的表情特别丑可是Zach却说很可爱并狡辩这个账号只有不到五十个人可以看到内容所以没关系。那对Chris来说已经足够多人了，想一想自己打喷嚏前一秒的照片会被五个人看到都已经够羞耻了何况是五十个…但是习惯是很可怕的事，Chris现在已经不会在意了，只要不是太丑，他就不会因此和Zach干上一架并陷入他不在计划中的性。

而与私人的账号不同，Zach公开账号无外乎就是工作相关的资讯。成品，手稿，John为模特的硬照…一组照片他一个月放个两、三张，刚好可以放一年。生活点的时候偶尔放点食物的照片，或者是写风景照。他也放Chris的照片，但是那是去年的事了，放的就是前年Chris还没爱上他的时候拍的那组照片。  
Zach公开账号上唯一一张Chris的非商业照片是在向Chris求婚成功的那天上传的。照片中的Chris只露出了背影，街灯白色的光芒打在他的身上就像天使一样。

那照片的描述只有一个句子——「幸福。」

 

当车子停下，Chris收起手机并因为好心情给了司机车费两倍的价钱，多出来的部分作为他的小费。

 

不出所料的，一群人早已聚在了那里迎接他的到来，而他也必须演技很好的装作很惊喜。

“大家怎么都在这里？”  
“生日快乐，亲爱的。”  
Zach搂过正在放包的他，充满爱意的亲吻他的额头，众人发出了呕吐的声音。

“生日？…噢！天啊！我都忘了！”  
他惊喜的捂起嘴，Zach神情复杂的看着他。

“这么浮夸的演技一定是Zach教你的。”John毫不客气的说。  
“嘿！注意你的用词！”Zach瞪了他一眼。  
“怎么？我还不能说你了？”John不甘示弱。  
“他的意思是你不能说Chris演技浮夸。”Kerri一边给蛋糕插蜡烛一边提醒他。  
“……”

“你看你！还不如你老婆了解我！”Zach指着John的鼻子。  
“我的错咯！？你以前有这么见色忘友吗？”  
“Chris不一样！”

“…你们吵架别捎上我行吗？”

Chris悄悄的退到Zoe身边，远离这场幼稚的战争。而那两人直到Kerri提醒Chris该许愿了才停下来，但是Zach的争吵对象换成了Chris。

 

“必须要唱生日歌！”  
“我说了不用！太幼稚了！”  
“没有生日歌的生日叫生日吗！”  
“闭嘴！大家都在看我们！”  
“他们是嫉妒我们！”

 

‘…你们吵架别捎上我们行吗？’在一旁的顾客如此想着，并买完蛋糕快速的离开。

。

Chris嬉笑着转动门的钥匙，Zach在他身后提着包和外带回来的蛋糕。

“我真不敢相信我吃了那么多。”  
Chris幸福的摊在沙发上，摸着他因为蛋糕而圆滚滚的肚子。

Zach微笑的走向厨房，询问Chris要不要先洗澡。Chris表示自己想先消化肚子里的食物，就让Zach先洗了。

“要一起吗？”Zach俯身亲吻他的耳朵。  
“不要，我今天要早点睡。”而Chris看穿了他的计划。  
“可是我今天想晚点睡。”Zach啃上他的脖子，惹得Chris倒吸了一口气。  
“我、我们早上才做过吧…？”  
“那和我们现在做有什么关系？”Zach终于离开了他的脖子，扬起一边的眉毛。  
“你让我早点睡的话我明天肯定补偿你，好吗？”Chris讨好的抬头啄了一下Zach的唇。

Zach转动眼珠考虑着他的提议，Chris则讨好的露出狗狗眼。  
身上的人叹了一口气，答应了Chris，Chris也毫不掩饰的小声欢呼。

“那么明天睡醒吃蛋糕行吗？”转身离开的Zach轻声的问，在Chris说好的时候露出了一个狡猾的笑容。


	18. Chapter 18

Chris漂浮在海面上，随着浪花带着他起起伏伏。无云的天空很大，很蓝，阳光有些刺眼。

或许是错觉，他觉得覆盖在身上的海水有些黏糊糊的。

。

Chris缓缓的张开眼睛，不舍的离开了那个令人感到放松的梦境。与梦中不同，他躺在诺大的床上，天花板的角落不知道什么时候织上了一块小小的蜘蛛网；而现实世界与梦中相似的地方只有没被窗帘遮挡的刺眼阳光和腰上奇怪的黏腻感…

 

瞬间清醒的他猛的低头，骂了一串脏话后得到了Zach无辜的眼神。

 

“你睡得太沉了我不忍心叫你…”  
“所以你就拿我的身体当盘子？”

Zach无辜的看着Chris，努力的压制抽动的嘴角但还是破功的露出了牙。

 

“这个嘛…我只是在享用我的早餐。”

 

他伸出舌俯身舔掉Chris腰侧的奶油，怕痒的Chris本能的躲开。Zach的手覆盖上他被睡裤包裹的晨勃，轻轻的揉着。

Chris扭动身子，抹在他身上的蛋糕被蹭到了床上。被燃起欲望的他推开Zach的手一把扯下了自己的裤子，撑起身勾住Zach的后颈将舌探入彼此的口中。  
Zach回应Chris的吻，唇间发出嘹亮而色情的响声。他空出手从放在旁边的盒子中胡乱抓了一把蛋糕就往Chris的阴茎抹去，惹得Chris发出抗议的呻吟。白色的奶油和奶黄色的蛋糕沾在阴茎阴囊和小腹上，被Zach上下的挤弄。

双唇终于分开，还来不及用舌尖卷走空气中的银丝，Zach就迫不及待的往Chris的脖子至胸口至小腹留下一连串的吻。他将小腹上的蛋糕残渣送进肚子里后，握着Chris的阴茎静静的看着，仿佛在欣赏一件艺术品。  
Chris低头看着胯下的Zach，耐着性子不催促，身体却违背他的意志，将双腿缓缓的往两旁张开。  
忽然Zach一抬眼，对上他湿润的眼神。勾起一边的嘴角。粉色的唇轻启，在铃口落下了好几个吻，每吻一下Chris的脚趾就颤抖一下。他的唇慢慢的往下亲吻，吻至双球的时候张开了嘴，伸出舌扫过每一处沾有奶油的缝隙。  
Chris忍不住拱起腰捂住了嘴，这个动作却让Zach惩罚性的在他的大腿内侧掐了一下。

“啊！”  
“让我听到你的声音。”  
“你…”

Zach含入Chris早已硬挺的柱身，一开始就含到最深处，收紧双唇由下往上用力的吸，带走那些他留下的狼藉。  
Chris仰首发出难耐的呻吟，他的手抚上了Zach的发丝，随着Zach的动作上下。

“慢、慢一点！”

他涨红了脸，感受到有东西的戳刺着他的后穴，无疑就是Zach的手指。Zach再给了他一个深喉，他咬着下唇抵达了高潮。

Zach将精液吞下，看着因为闭上眼胸口激烈起伏的Chris，回味般的舔唇。  
他撑起身子越过Chris的上方拿床头柜的润滑液，Chris往下挪动身子伸手掐住Zach臀，抬首含住了Zach的脆弱。  
刚拿到润滑的Zach发出一声低吟，他半跪起的看着吸着他的阴茎，眼神迷茫的Chris。他揪住Chris的头发迫Chris将他吐出，身下的人在撅起嘴发出撒娇的音调。

“我饿了。”

Chris坐起身，Zach回应Chris推搡着自己胸膛的手，顺从的躺在床上。身体还保持着诱人潮红色泽的Chris露齿傻笑，效仿着Zach从盒子里抓了一把蛋糕，但手还没抵达他想舔的地方就被Zach拦截了。

“你可以先好好享受，等完事了再吃。”

Zach舔舐他指缝间的奶油，Chris笑着抽回了手，俯下身用舌尖卷走Zach早前残留在嘴边的蛋糕屑。

“又或者我可以一边享受一边填饱肚子。”  
“噢…Christopher，那听上去也太自私了。”  
“不喜欢？”

Chris的鼻尖抵着Zach的，两人的眼中只有彼此。

“……当然喜欢。”

唇舌再次交缠，唇齿间满是甜腻的味道。  
一吻结束，Chris在Zach的身上调整姿势。当圆润的臀部凑到Zach的面前的时候，他毫不留情的呼下巴掌，惹得此刻已经握住他的壮硕的Chris尖叫一声。

“嗷！会痛！”  
“平时见你这儿被拍得发红也不见你喊痛。”  
“那个不一样…”

Chris双手温柔的抚摸着Zach的柱身让其沾满他的早餐后伸出舌描绘着龟头的皱褶，他听到Zach的轻哼，于是他的手指慢慢的往下，在Zach阴囊中间搓揉。他含住Zach的顶端往外拉，发出啵啵的空气声。他很肯定Zach此刻很享受，但是Zach就只是揉着他的臀瓣什么都不做。

“Zach，帮我。”他扭了扭胯部，再次硬挺的部分戳着Zach的锁骨。  
“我们不是赶时间的高中生，慢慢来。”说着，他又往Chris的臀瓣落下巴掌。  
“啊！…你这是歧视69，歧视我选的体位。我没做过这个，我想尝试你也不陪我。”

Zach笑了出声，想要夸Chris可爱，可话到嘴边又咽了下去。取而代之，他的手指移动到臀缝，掰开让粉色的入口展现在眼前。  
他仰头用舌刺激Chris的会阴处，满足的听着爱人的低吟。

“这了满意吧？”他问道。  
Chris没有回答，而是在短暂的停顿后加快了口交的速度。想到不能看到Chris此刻的表情，Zach感到有些可惜。

Zach放弃了刚才拿的润滑液，用指尖按摩干涩的入口，在几次手指的浅入后他抬起头，舌头贴上了那紧致的穴口。

“嗯、啊…哈啊啊啊啊…”  
Chris的嘴松开Zach，手指胡乱的抓着床单，脚趾因为陌生的感觉蜷缩在一起。

Zach又拍了拍他的屁股催促他继续动作，同时用食指替代他的舌往更深的地方探去。惹得Chris又发出一阵绵长的呻吟。  
Zach交替使用他的舌头和手指扩张Chris的后穴，手指擦过前列腺和被舌头入侵的感觉太过好，这让Chris根本无法专心在给与Zach的口活或手活上。Chris原本以为他会在这个体位和Zach一起达到高潮，但是从他的表现来说这或许是他们在一起以来Zach经历过最糟糕的手活。

“呼、…”

Zach皱眉，发出Chris听不见的微小哼声。他有些心急地交替使用舌头和手指扩张Chris的后穴。  
从刚才开始Chris就时不时的轻咬他的顶端，这不是Chris平时的做法但那酥麻感却让Zach好几次差点缴械，或许他待会儿得问问Chris最近看了什么。

“够了。”

他拍了拍Chris的屁股，示意他从他的身上起来。

 

Chris仰面躺下，主动的弯腿抓着自己的膝盖，满怀期待的看着Zach。Zach跪在Chris胯下，抬高Chris的腰扶着自己肿胀的阴茎，上头还有Chris没吃干净的东西。

Chris在他的龟头触碰到穴口的时候心急的扭了扭腰，而Zach瞄到了那盒面目全非的蛋糕中一颗完整的草莓。

他俯下身亲吻Chris敏感的脖子，手偷偷的伸去勾那颗草莓。

“宝贝你饿吗？”他低声的问，Chris用力的点头。  
“可是你刚才吃过蛋糕了。”  
“可是我还没吃饱…”他低头看着正在亲吻他的乳首的Zach，眉间出现一道折痕。  
“哪张嘴还没吃饱？是上面的还是下…”“你他妈怎么那么多废话？快点干！”

被打断的Zach不满的啧了一声，刚还沾着奶油的草莓直接塞进Chris的身体。

“操！那是什么！？”  
“你最喜欢的草莓。”

Zach扬起嘴角，活脱脱像电影里的反派角色。

“你给我弄出来！”  
“不要”他使力的按着Chris挣扎的腿，毫不客气的在那白皙的脚踝上留下齿印“我要看你自己弄出来……不准弄碎，也不准用手。”

“变态！”  
“我承认，因为我想看你怎么弄出来。”  
“我讨厌你！”  
“你的表情可不是这么说的。”

Chris难堪的别过头，他试着不去想象自己显露了怎样的表情，羞耻地泪水在眼眶打转。他咬着下唇，原本抓住膝盖的手改成抓身旁的床单。  
平时被隐藏的腹肌因为用力的动作而现出隐约的线条，被放开的腿落在的两旁形成一个大写的字母。Zach一边欣赏身下的美景一边逗弄Chris的乳尖，觉得有所不足的他又往Chris身上抹了一把蛋糕，却只品尝沾在乳尖的部分。

“哼嗯…啊啊啊别、别舔…Zach…帮我，帮我…嗯嗯…啊、别咬！…唔！”

Zach发现了Chris被前液沾满柱身的脆弱，他没有停下嘴上的动作。握住Chris的瞬间，胸膛都沾满了乳白色的液体。

 

他又品尝了一口Chris的味道后起身，失神的Chris臀下有一颗形状完整的草莓。

“做得真好。”

Zach将草莓丢回盒子里，将Chris的小腿置于肩上，将下身挤入了Chris的后穴，他几乎不给双方缓冲的时间就快速的抽插。Chris高呼着他的名字，呼吸急促的叫他慢点。

他一次次的拔出又深入，一次次的擦过Chris体内的那处敏感。床板敲击着墙壁，刚粉刷上的新墙因为两人时不时的折腾被撞出了深灰色的痕迹。

Zach的手掌压上Chris疲软却不断溢水的阴茎，再次受到刺激的Chris倒吸一口冷气。

“不、不要了…”

Zach抓住Chris欲上来阻止的手，强迫与他一起握住Chris的敏感。Chris试着挣脱，但又不想Zach失望。

他在Zach猛力的撞击下与Zach手指交叠的抚摸自己，脆弱的鼻哼声和绯红的脸颊刺激着Zach的视觉。Zach咬牙，啪啪的声响频率越来越快，而Zach半跪的姿势让Chris的后腰几乎悬空。

Chris大声的呻吟，忽然绞紧的后穴让Zach昂首的低吟，一股热流射着Chris的内壁。Chris的下半身都因为蚀骨的快感而颤抖，被握着的阴茎顶端溢出淡黄色的液体。

 

释放后的Zach直接趴在Chris的身上，嘴唇还不断在汗津津的脖子上。

 

“走开，我要迟到了。”Chris推搡身上就要入睡的人。  
“我帮你请假了，我说你宿醉。”Zach说着又蹭了蹭Chris黏答答的胸口。  
“…好吧，那你要拿什么赔偿我的无薪假和蛋糕？”  
“…我赔了啊？”  
“不算，你也爽到了所以不算。”  
“那我等会儿好好想想，先陪我睡回笼觉好吗？”Zach在最显眼的地方留下吻痕。  
“那你先拔出来。”

 

回应Chris的是爱人均匀的呼吸声。


	19. Chapter 19

Chris还是等到了失业的那一天，Zach得偿所愿的恢复了和Chris24小时都黏在一起的生活。

“你确定了这次拍摄的模特了吗？”

Chris将咖啡递给正在工作的Zach，咖啡表面浮着精致的拉花，随着水波的晃动而颤动。

“没…或许我和你能再拍一次？当做结婚照？”  
Zach握住他的手，语气温柔。  
“恶，我才不要连在结婚照上都要穿着你的衣服。”  
“这可由不得你。”

说完Zach轻哼一声，将注意力重新放在工作上。Chris偷偷的向他做了个鬼脸后从工作室出来，看见一个短发的男人在外面张望着店内。

“你好，有什么可以帮助你的吗？”Chris挂上笑容，亲切的开门和那人打招呼。

“请问这里是不是有一个叫Zachary Quinto的人。”  
那个人礼貌的询问，对上Chris的双眼的瞬间愣了一下。但是Chris却没有发现那人的神情而是打开门自顾自的说着。  
“我是他的助理，请进来。有什么事你能告诉我，我会替你转告的。”

“你是助理？我听我朋友说这儿要聘请助理，所以你是新人？”  
那个人大摇大摆的走了进来，随意的碰触店面的东西，仿佛对这里已经足够熟悉。

“这个嘛…我算是暂时的助理吧，Mr.Quinto和我是朋友。”

Chris说这句话的时候Gary的眼睛停留在墙面海报上，这让Chris的话瞬间变得一点说服力都没有。

“哇…你们感情一定很好。”

Chris营业用的笑脸抽了一下险些垮下来，他拿出记事本问着眼前的男士需要留什么话给Zach，那位男士也只是摆摆手。

“我还是自己告诉他吧，他在哪儿？”

那人大步的走着，直接走向Zach的办公室。伸出手就要按下门把，而Chris直接用身体挡在了他的面前。

“此门闲人免进，先生。”  
“哇噢，放松点伙计。我只是想和他说一些事，一些私事，一些助理不需要知道的事。”

那名男子笑着拍了一下Chris的胳膊，识相的后腿了几步。Chris控制了一下自己不悦的表情，假装在忙着别的事。  
他可以告诉Zach有访客，但眼前的男子刚才无礼的举动让他不想如他的愿。

“嘿…”那人坐在沙发上后连打了几个响指，Chris不耐烦的望着他。  
“请问需要帮忙吗？”  
“不需要，我只是想或许我们见过？你上个礼拜是不是和一位女性在Golub Cafe讨论你的婚前恐惧症？那时候我就觉得你很像Zach在instagram上的一个模特，所有就留心了一下…”

Chris的脸色刷一下的就白了，他紧张的看向工作室的门，深怕Zach下一秒就从那里出现而听到男人的喋喋不休。  
那人注意到了Chris的神情，露出惊讶的笑容。

“什么？你的未婚夫竟然是Zach？他知道你根本不想结婚的事吗？”

面对Chris难看的表情，那人不敢笑得太猖狂，但是刺耳的笑声还是传进了Chris的耳内。

“我没有。”Chris反驳。  
“你就是有，承认吧。但是也不奇怪，毕竟Zach这种人就是…”  
“不好意思，我们到打烊的时间了，请你离开吧。”  
'怎么？我不能说我前任的坏话吗？”

Chris在补抓到关键字的瞬间挑了一下眉毛，那人发出一声刺耳的笑声。此时工作室的门打开，那人在看到Zach的瞬间蹦起来，跑过去给了Zach一个扎实的拥抱。

Zach越过了那个人的肩膀看见Chris绝对不算愉快的神情，他赶紧的推开那人，像是想证明什么似的大声说“Gary？你怎么来了？我们有好几年没见了吧？十年？”

“五年，你的日子也过得太快了。”那人的胳膊搭上Zach厚实的肩膀，自顾自的说着叙旧的客套话。

Chris在脸上挤出一个微笑，用比平时温柔宝贝的声音问  
“你的朋友？你不介绍一下吗？”

Zach因为那语气而感到一阵寒意，他挣脱了搭在肩上的手，互相为两人介绍了对方的名字。

“我、我们认识了很久的朋友。”  
“……呵，是啊，很好的朋友。'Gary扬起一边的嘴角。

Chris眯起眼，一脸原来如此的点头，蔚蓝的眼珠子盯着Zach显得僵硬的笑脸，在那个笑脸出现心虚的裂痕之前他别过了头。

“所以，什么风把你吹来了？”Zach装作不经意的问Gary。  
“我要结婚了。”  
“什、…哇，恭喜你。真巧，我和Chris也要结婚了。”  
“你可不像是会步入婚姻的那种人。”  
“你也不像，所以我很佩服Chris的勇气。”

 

Gary和Zach同时发出一声冷笑，Zach望着Gary想说些什么。余光提醒了他Chris的存在，于是他又把话咽了回去。

“……你们是不是要打起来了。”原本想要和Gary打起来的Chris看着眼前的状况一脸茫然。  
“傻子才和他费力气。”Zach的脸有着藏不住的怒气，他走向Chris并揽住了爱人的腰仿佛这样就能少一点糟心的情绪。

“我们要打烊了，没什么事的话请回吧。”Zach毫不客气的下逐客令。  
“哇，你们赶人的藉口也一模一样。”

那人笑了出声，绕了几百个弯之后还是说了自己来的目的。

“事实上我想要你出现在我的婚礼上。”  
“为什么？”  
“我认为我们还是朋友。嘿，你。”他弹了个响指，指着Chris“介意给我们一点私人时间吗？”

“凭什么他得…”Zach还没开骂，Chris就轻轻的推开了他收得更紧的手。  
“当然，这么多年没见你们一定很多话聊。”Chris吻上Zach的发际，耳语“我在街角的咖啡馆等你。”

 

Chris关上门，头也不回的离开并拨通一个号码。

 

『嘟…嘟……』

 

“喂？Sofia？我就问一句，万一妳的男朋友的前任突然出现但是妳的男朋友只说那个人是朋友，这是不是代表他们之间有着什么不可告人的秘密？”

他在电话接通的瞬间劈头就问，然而电话那边传来了陌生的男声。

『我、我才不是那种人！』

Chris看了一眼屏幕，又将手机搁在耳边，礼貌的问“不好意思，你能让Sofia接电话吗？”  
『不能！你想对我和她做什么！』

Chris叹了口气，不再前进的倚在墙上。

“我和我的未婚夫之间出现了我刚才说的事。”

。

“我真不敢相信你完全不理解我，还指责我的离去。”  
“你不告而别，只字未留，还他妈在我的房子里留下和别人用过的保险套。”  
“我离开都是为了爱情。”  
“哈，爱情，没想到这个字眼会从你口中说出，我以为你的脑袋里只有钞票。”

被Chris留下的两人各占了店面的两个角落，脸上都没有好脸色。

”你就是这么看我的？”  
“我只是陈述事实。”

“呵…这就是为什么我会回来找你的原因。”  
“因为你发现你的金主的钱不够多，想从我这里套到更多名字？”

“…不，我回来是想告诉你你有多么混蛋。我们曾经无话不谈。而你开始变得冷酷，不可理喻，你的脑海只有你愚蠢的工作你的心里从没有我的位置。”

“为什么我的心得有你的位置，你还记得当初被我抓到的时候你对那人是怎么说的吗？你说我只是你的炮友，要不是我的那一点臭钱你根本不稀罕和我上床。你这人怎么回事！？你是出来卖的吗？”

“对！！！”

那人抓起展示衣服的人偶狠狠的摔在地上。

“我们难道不是因为这个才认识的吗！？”

 

空气寂静，Zach看着眼前喘着大气的人，无数咒骂的话却不知如何说出口。

 

“…你…过得并不好。”  
“别自作聪明了。”Gary强作镇定的拉了拉自己起了皱褶的衣服。

“我假设你结婚的对象不是当初那个人。”  
“不是，但是比他更有钱。”

Zach吸了一口气，眉间又出现了不耐烦的皱褶。

“他不知道我的过去，我也是最近才知道他财力雄厚。我需要-我需要一些有脸面的人，来证明我配得上他。人是会变的，我这次是真的动情了，我不想失去他…我很爱他。”

良久，直到Gary的眼角出现了水光Zach才开口说话。

“所以你到最后还是想利用我。”  
“失望吗？”  
“那倒没有，反正我早就看清你了。”

 

Zacgh捋了下落在前额的刘海，此刻的笑声有些苍凉。

 

“我会过去的，你的婚礼。”  
“谢谢。”  
“还有我必须坦诚我知道你过得不好的时候差点笑出声了。”  
“…”  
“这是你活该。”  
“……算了，只要你肯来婚礼随你怎么说。”Gary摆了摆手。

Zach拉开门示意他尽快离开。

“快走吧，我的未婚夫还在等我。”

Gary走前看了一眼墙上的海报。  
“我曾经想过若你让我登上那面墙我就接受你。”  
“你太胖了。”  
“而你太没眼光了。”  
“不要这么骂自己。”  
“所以你果然爱过我。”  
“滚，我现在想不起那么多话骂你，等你的婚礼我再跟你算账。”

Gary潇洒的离开，Zach看着离去他的背影，觉得时间过去了这么久，自己还是活在那人无情的嘲讽之下。

 

「想什么呢。」上锁的Zach甩了甩头「我有Chris爱我，我的Chris比Gary那混帐好多了。」

。

“所以我就应该上去揍掉他的牙齿啊！”  
『就是说啊！』电话那头的男声愤愤不平『和前任藕断丝连的男人都是渣男！就算你的未婚夫没做什么！他的前任在你们最幸福的时候回来下马威也绝对不是什么好东西！你一定要小…』  
被打断话语的电话那头出现了细碎的争执声，然后出现了熟悉的女声。  
『Chris？我就是洗个澡你们到底聊了什么？  
』  
“呃…算是吧，你能把电话给那个…叫什么来着？反正就是你男朋友，我觉得他说话很有道理。”


	20. Chapter 20

Zach在手机震动的瞬间就醒来了，他摁掉闹铃，小心翼翼的挪开在腰上的手，却被抱得更紧。

“Zach……爱你…”

抵着他的后背的鼻尖蹭了蹭，说出让Zach心生暖意的梦话。

“我也爱你，宝贝。”

他轻声的回应，基于姿势没有看见那个装睡的人睁开的眼睛。

。

Chris躺在空荡荡的床上，他几乎整夜没睡。

当Zach告诉他他决定参加Gary的单身派对的时候全身的细胞都在咆哮，他想要无理取闹的撒泼，让Zach不要去。然而看着Zach整理着仪容的后脑勺，曾经伴随着少爷脾气确实怎么也激不上来。

“我以为你只会参加他的婚礼。”前男友的婚礼，正确来说。

“就算五年没见，他依旧是我的朋友。”

Zach…当时是这么说。

 

[天啊，Christopher，你必须无条件的相信你的未婚夫。]

躺在床上的他翻了个身。

[哦，可怜的Christopher，你大可以去问他，就像那些狗血的电视剧一样的问“你到底要他还是要我？]

他用力的眨了眨眼睛，揉了揉发疼的太阳穴。

[但是…那可是Zach，你们认识了那么久，而且他求婚时是那么的甜蜜。]

[呵，那能证明什么？Gary和他认识得更久，而且只要Gary一句话他就会义不容辞的过去而不是陪在你的身边。]

“啊…别想别想别想！”他捂着耳朵从床上起来，但是天使和恶魔还是在他耳边叽叽喳喳的吵。他走到洗手台前用水拍了拍镜中苍白的脸，并粗暴的挤揉。

[那只是场派对，他不需要无时无刻的在你身边，你能照顾好自己。]

[一点都没错，他不止不需要陪着你，还完全不需要你。但是你比其他人幸运，至少他到现在还会谎称他爱你，只可惜到最后还是只是谎言，没有人会爱你。你是败家子的时候是这样，现在更是这样。]

 

『乓！！！！』

 

无辜的须后水被抓起咂向同样无辜的玻璃，Chris将头上睡乱的棕发挠得更乱，喉咙深处发出意义不明的低吼。

他走到客厅快步的来回渡步，后悔因为那一点点的不安而无限期推迟他和Zach的婚事。

他既期待稳定的关系又害怕因为时间而变质的感情。这下可好，他的担心成真了，Zach或许会因为Gary的出现而重燃火花进而发现不想和自己共度一生了。

他没有咬指甲的习惯，可此刻他的甲尖全都变得坑坑洼洼的。他坐在沙发上，试着深呼吸，座机就在他的右手边，他应该随便拨个电话转移进入死胡同的思绪，可他的手此刻有如千斤般的重让他动弹不得。

 

就在Chris就快哭出来的那一瞬间，客厅的大门被打开，他此刻最需要的人提着纸袋关上了门。

没有发觉Chris的不妥，Zach只是愉快的道了早安就走向厨房，给了Chris抹掉眼眶里的泪水的时间。

 

“我以为你去Gary哪儿了。”看着面前的早餐，Chris装作镇定。

“什么？现在才十点耶。”Zach笑着往Chris的杯子里注入咖啡“那家伙的派对晚上六点才开始。”

“你会在那边过夜吗？”他叉起一块香肠往嘴里送，索然无味。

“怎么？你会想我？”Zach开玩笑的说，没想到却得到了Chris的一声

“嗯。”

Zach因为预想外的答案而愣住。Chris的手托鳃，抬眼望着他的蓝眼睛有些湿润，粉色的舌还是时不时的伸出来诱惑着他。他没有给自己的脑袋太多的思考机会，站起来越过餐桌揪着Chris的睡衣领子就吻了上去。

Chris也没有给他太多炫耀吻技的时间，很快的他从椅子爬到桌子上再到Zach的大腿上，睡衣的扣子被解开，还留着爱痕的胸口敞开着，诱导Zach留下更多的痕迹。

 

“想…想做…”

 

听见耳边细小的声音，Zach在爱人脖子的唇无法克制的上扬，搁在后腰的双手顺着臀部的弧度探进了裤子里。

。

“我不管，你得系上这条领带。”  
“Chris…那种派对不会有人穿西装打领带的。”  
“我就喜欢你如此独特。”  
“……要不我到婚礼上再系？”

Zach拿着生日时Chris送给他的独角兽领带，试图和反常的Chris讨价还价。

而此刻光裸的趴在床上已经经历了今天第二场性爱的Chris不会承认他现在就像宣誓主权的小动物，恨不得往Zach的身上漆上他的名字，好让全世界知道这个人是他的。

Zach将那领带塞回衣柜，惹得Chris不高兴的皱眉。他弯下腰亲吻Chris的眉心，眼角，鼻尖，直到Chris妥协的翻过身说

“随你高兴。”

Zach无奈的看着那用被子完全包裹的身型，无奈的叹了口气。

“我会早点回来的。”  
“哼。”

。

Chris提早到了独立的包厢，点了几种酒后百般无聊的透过白色沙发后的玻璃看着楼下在舞池舞动的男女。

当门终于出现了动静，他站起来对上了第一个加入他的排队的人的凶恶脸庞。

“噢…我以为第一个进来的会是笑容甜美的美人。”Chris走向Karl，给了一个敷衍的拥抱。

“那你要失望了，跟在我后面的是John和Kerri，而且他们刚刚在车上为了鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架了。”  
“呃，至少他们会为我装点样子。”

 

然而答案是没有，那对亚裔夫妇一进包厢就占了两个距离最远的角落。Chris为了活跃一点气氛播放了些夜店热门的音乐，然而在场的人没有一个High得起来。

 

他终于等到了Zoe、Sofia和Alice。至少这三个甜心一上来就给了正在失意可是必须假装什么事都没有的他一个拥抱。

“欢迎来到我的告别单身派对！”

Sofia跟着她一起欢呼，开心的越过他看着房内有什么人，开心的笑容在五秒后垮了下来。她转过身，看着笑得一脸无辜的Chris。

“Chris，怎么全都是已婚人士。”  
“你们是我最好的朋友啊！别这样！肯定会很好玩的！”

他走到房间的中间在晃眼的眩光下拿起麦克风举起酒杯。

“让我们彻夜狂欢！！！！”

 

他才刚喊完，Alice就露出了尴尬的神情“呃…我答应了我的丈夫今晚早点回去。”  
“…可以接受，呃…”

“我也…Marco出差，孩子们还在保姆那里呢。”Zoe也露出尴尬的笑容。

“呃…”

拿着麦克风的Chris发出的那些意义不明声音在房里回响，看了眼冷战中的Cho夫妇，还有对他耸肩的Sofia，还有低头对着手机中的孩子视讯的Karl。

在心里暗自吐槽你们难道没有自己的生活吗可是想到自己也要成为这些已婚组的一员，就硬是把话憋了下来。

 

『天啊，我绝对无法适应这个的。』

 

他喝了口闷酒，虽然很肯定派对的时间肯定很短但是那些女神还是很努力用玩游戏和别人的八卦活跃了气氛。  
当Kerri应该遭受惩罚的时候John建议Kerri应该吻屋内的一名男性的时候，他们短暂的冷战也在尖叫中结束了。

 

当游戏中途Zoe问Zach的行踪的时候Chris透露了Zach去参加Gary的单身派对，听到这个名字的时候Zoe的嘴角明显的抽了一下。而听见他们的对话的Sofia很开心的拿了张照片向Chris确认是不是Gary。说她有几个朋友认识这个人并打开了Instagram，正巧有人正在直播。

 

Chris好奇的看着屏幕上的内容，嘈杂的背景声几乎盖过了那脸就要贴到屏幕上的男性的声音。他和Zoe还有Sofia挤在一起，坐在旁边的John问了Sofia骂人的账号也进入了直播，并嘲笑Chris才几个小时不见就想念未婚夫，而心情大好的Chris给了他一个鬼脸。

 

镜头一转，Gary站在离桌子几步远的地方往桌上的杯子扔乒乓球。

 

“噢，我们还没玩这个呢。”

“不行，Alice和Karl已经喝挂了，人数不对等了。”John笑着说“等会儿Zoe得负责把Alice带回去。”

“为什么！”Zoe抗议。  
“总不能我送回去吧？万一被她丈夫当成故意灌醉她的禽兽怎么办？”  
“那你不有Kerri帮你挡剑嘛！”

听着他们的对吼，也喝了不少的Chris痴痴的笑起来。“这就是我喜欢叠骰子的原因，只要不是第一个输就挂不了。”  
“没记错的话你喝得也挺多的，就我全身而退。”Sofia自豪的炫耀着。  
“你本来就比较能喝…嘿！你看Zach来了！”

Chris几乎整张脸贴到手机上，被Sofia嫌弃的推开。Zoe拿起了手机拍下这一幕，连影片标题都想好了——花痴。

 

然而在他因为Zach将球投入杯子而欢呼的下一秒钟，空气突然陷入一场死寂。Chris的笑容垮了下来，Sofia的笑容也僵在了脸上。

 

“怎、怎么了？”Zoe茫然的看向John和Kerri，John向她使了个颜色。

 

Chris站起来，脸色铁青的拿了自己的包就往外走，John用身体挡住了门。

 

“你现在必须冷静下来。”John的声音听上去比平时还沉。  
“我没事。”Chris撇过头。

“那、那个又不是他主动的，我帮你打给他！”Sofia关掉直播，拨打Zach的电话，对方属于关机的状态。  
Zoe趁机挤到Sofia身边，Sofia用最小的声量耳语“Gary亲了Zach。”

Zoe一脸震惊，急着帮他的好友解释。

“那个Gary本来就比较热情，你不需要…”  
“我知道那个是他的前任。”Chris的语气有些不好。

众人再次沉默，Sofia从其他人的表情看出只有她不知道这件事。

『啊…早知道就不开什么垃圾直播了…』她在心里哀嚎。

推不开John的Chris放弃的坐在沙发上“他只告诉我那是他的朋友，我试着不去在意，但…”他摊开手又再次合掌，他抬头望向Zoe，因为他知道Zoe肯定知道答案。“我觉得Zach还爱着他。”

“那你错得离谱，Gary就是个混帐。”Zoe在他身旁坐下，握着他的手“他曾经将Zach伤得很重，他就是将Zach做为跳板好认识更多上流人士。Zach对他投入了几乎所有的感情，可是他却从来不把Zach放在眼里。Zach听到了很多谣言，最后…Zach发现Gary趁他不在的时候把其他人带回家，面对怒吼的Zach还能冷静的讽刺一切都是Zach一厢情愿。我从没看过Zach如此痛苦的样子，他不吃不喝，摄取的东西只有酒精。他告诉我，他不会再为任何人付出感情。”

Chris沉默，想要说些负气的话却因为Zoe认真的神情憋了回去。

 

然后他还是说出来了。

“那么我猜他也不会爱我太多，我也是个混帐。”

“不，你们混帐的方式不一样。”John插嘴，被Zoe瞪了一眼。

 

“他当然爱你，他可是不婚主义者，就算当时爱着Gary也没想过踏入婚姻。你知道吗？Zach在和你求婚的那一天打电话和我说他已经计划好他的晚年，就是和你在一起。”

 

Chris的沮丧散去了一些，他拍了拍自己的脸颊，强颜欢笑的说“我知道那只是个吻…可是…”

“我会帮你好好教训他的，现在你能冷静下来了吗？”  
“我一直很冷静。”  
“表面上很冷静，是的。”

 

Chris笑着附和，眼神有些闪烁。他犹豫了一下之后拿出手机，拨打了Zach的电话。

 

「您拨打的用户已关机…」

 

已经知道这个答案的Sofia想要阻止他打电话的手悬在空中，眼睁睁的看着好不容易打起精神的Chris再次垂头丧气。

 

“他们一定是去开房间了。”

“不是，真的不是。”众人同时回答。


	21. Chapter 21

早上五点二十八分，Zach终于在无止境的续摊中脱身回到了他那温暖的家。发酒疯的Gary几乎亲遍了所有他遇得到的人类 ，Zach好几度都在同情那个愿意和这个醉汉结婚的人。  
他突然后悔答应Gary来帮他撑场面，因为就算总统来了，也无法挽救他此刻糟糕的形象，所以他只是在浪费他的时间。

 

Zach一进房子就看到Chris蜷缩在客厅的沙发上，甚至没有关灯身上也没有任何可以御寒的覆盖物。

“几岁了还不会照顾自己…”

精疲力尽的他本可以就将体重不轻的爱人留在沙发上自己回房睡觉，可他有种奇怪的坚持就是非必要的时候一定要搂着Chris入睡。

“呕…”

凑近Chris的时候那散发着呕吐物的味道的人让他的坚持动摇了。现在他给自己三个选择；一个是自己一个人享受空荡荡的房间，二是睡在另一张沙发上，三是尝试能不能麻痹自己的嗅觉让Chris和他一起躺在双人床上……不，他今天不想帮Chris洗澡，他快累死了。

他最后选择了睡在比床硬很多的沙发上，看着熟睡的Chris，糟糕的夜晚渐渐从他的脑海中淡出，只剩下一些奇怪的，梦里会出现的画面。他的眼皮感到沉重，就要进入梦乡…

 

“不！”

 

好极了，Chris突然发出的声音把他的惊醒了。

[梦话啊…对于我的宝贝来说可真是罕见…]

睡意再次来袭，Zach昏沉沉的想着，嘴角还扬起了意义不明的弧度。但是当Chris发出第二声的呻吟，他知道他得先那可爱的的小沙人放到一旁，帮助他的挚爱摆脱梦魇。

 

“Chris…”他打着夸张的哈欠轻拍Chris的手臂，但他是沉浸在梦里。

“Chris…”他将他翻过来，却看见熟睡的人眼角落下的液体。

“你是梦到什么了…”Zach喃喃，揉了揉酸得发疼的眼睛，用力的摇醒Chris。

当Chris用力吸气睁大眼睛看着他的时候他有种任务达成的喜悦感，现在他只要安抚几句就可以好好的搂着他睡醒后洗好澡的香喷喷的未婚夫美美的睡上一觉。

 

“亲爱的，你做恶…”  
“你这个天杀的混帐！！”

 

Zach从未想过靠枕打人可以这么痛，他摔在地上，发出哀嚎而他的未婚夫还未停止用靠枕打他的举动。

“你这个、负心汉！”

负心汉？不就一个晚上不回家有那么严重吗？

“等等！我可以解释！”  
“解释什么！你、你都选择和Gary结婚了…”

Chris突然大哭的跑进房间，留下一头雾水Zach和一地的棉花。

。

“所以？你因为一场梦而和我发脾气？”

Zach给他头发像被炸过般的爱人倒了一杯咖啡。

“才不是…”

“不是？你刚指责我和别人结婚了？”

“那你是结了啊…”Chris撅嘴，梦里Zach搂着Gary的画面还历历在目。

“…那只是梦…算了，你先喝杯咖啡吧。”

Zach转身，将烤好的面包放在盘子上。

“我还知道Gary是你的男朋友。”

“前，男友。”

“而你没有告诉我。”

“因为我觉得没有必要。”

“怎么可能没有必要！”

“因为我和他就是个错误！我不想让你知道我犯过这种愚蠢的错误！”

“错误？你就是这么称呼你过去的恋情的吗？那我对你而言也算错误吗？”

“Chris！你在无理取闹！”

“我在手机直播上看到你吻他了！”

 

两人陷入了沉默，Zach慌了，他知道有人在拍摄但他觉得Chris不会看见，现在他知道Chris看见了那个他厌恶推开的吻而且Chris没有继续看下去所以他不知道那是Gary在发酒疯。

 

“…我想我们都需要冷静一下。”

“不，Chris，求你。”他绕过餐桌，拉住Chris的手腕“那是个意外，Gary喝醉了，我、他、他…”

“所以你就睡了他？”

“不！我永远不会背叛你！”见Chris没有甩开他的手，他顺势的将爱人拥入怀里“他发了酒疯就会胡乱吻人，昨天几乎所有的人都被他吻了，如果你不相信的话…”

“我们现在就去结婚。”

“…什么？”

“结婚。”

“什…”Zach一脸惊讶，他不知道为什么一场因为该死的前任引发的争吵会突然转向他梦寐以求的话题“但…你的家人…”

“你果然不爱我了。”Chris鼻子发红，用力推开Zach，而Zach喜出望外的抱紧了他。

“好，好。我们现在就结，马上结。”

 

不管Chris是不是在气头上，说的是不是气话，Chris是自己说要去办婚礼的，他自然不会放过这个机会。早知道Gary这么好用，他早就去联络Gary了。

。

“Bob，你还记得昨天Gary做了什么吗？”

『你一大早打电话给我就为了戳我的伤疤吗？我老婆快和我闹翻了，现在我不只没有女性朋友，连男性朋友都要失去了就是因为他该死的强吻我！！你知道吗？你们这样对待一个直男是很残…』

 

挂掉第九通电话，准备拨打第十通的Zach被Chris按住了手。

“不用打了。”

看着Chris完全了解了昨天的意外，Zach笑容满面的收起了手机，哼着歌打开报纸。

“你就那么高兴吗？”Chris桌前的咖啡一口都没碰，时间一分一秒的过去，他紧张得除了害怕什么都感觉不到。  
“最爱的人要和我成为合法的伴侣了，我无法克制我的喜悦。”

Zach看着他紧绷的脸，握上他冰凉的手。

“听着…如果你还是担心你的家人不同意…”  
“他们已经知道了。”Chris咽了口水“我只是…有点不安。”

Zach与他对视，感受到了心爱的人的不安的他起身坐在Chris的身旁并搂住了他。

“我无意强迫你…你只是想让你知道，我们的关系只是多了一张纸，一张让我们成为家人的纸。我不会有什么改变，我在签字前是那个人，签字后也是同一个人。”

Chris躺进他的臂弯，因为他的话扬起了嘴角。

“我当年出柜的时候也说了类似的话。”  
“真巧，我也是。”

两人相视而笑，而一把温柔的嗓音打断了他们。

“爱情鸟，我无意打断你们但是一个小时后我得去接亲子按摩中心接我的宝贝们。”

“你就这么留下那三个小恶魔吗？”Zach调侃着。  
“四个，包括我的丈夫。”Zoe调皮的眨了一下眼睛。

她坐下来，Zach将一份文件推她面前。

“这是什么？价值一亿的生意？”  
“比那个更值钱。”

Zoe眼睛一亮，将不薄的文件从信封里抽出，看清了上面的字后她看见了将脸埋进Chris的肩膀笑得发抖的Zach。

“《证婚流程》是什么东西？”她摆了摆手上的文件。

“我们想要妳来证婚，婚礼在后天举行。别那样看我，这可不是随便可以拿到的，花了我三十五块呢，将近一亿了。”

Zoe有些无言。

“…我很乐意见证你们的婚姻但后天举行你现在才给我这个？”  
“我也想给你多一点时间，但我们必须在后天举行婚礼。”  
“为什么？”

“因为结婚证再过几天就失效了，而Zach不想再重新申请。”Chris解释道“我的错，我拖延太多时间了。”  
“噢，这不是你的错。”Zach宠溺的看着道歉的话却毫无悔意的Chris。

“……好吧，我猜你们也找到牧师了？”  
“…牧师？”

两人的异口同声让Zoe翻了个白眼。

。

Zach以为安排好一切后他就可以和Chris待在床上等婚礼开始，而他完全低估了结婚需要亲力亲为的部分，当他回过神的时候距离婚礼就只有十二个小时了。

Chris躺在他的身边伸了一个大大的懒腰，一直惧怕婚姻的双眼出现了期待，和望向Zach时对于Zach浓浓的爱意。

“我还以为我们要在家中办婚礼了。”Chris打了个哈欠，Zach心疼的用拇指轻抚他眼下的阴影。  
“Zoe不断说我们的运气太好了，临时可订不到鲜花，更订不到教堂的时间。”  
“她真的帮了很多忙。”  
“我会好好谢她的。”

他们十指相扣，看想对方眸子的深处，竟觉得一切都充满了不真实感。

“Zach，”Chris的眼中起了雾气“遇见你是我最幸运的事情了。”  
“我也是…”Zach轻吻他的指尖。  
“除了你强奸了我的那部分。”  
“…我道歉。”  
“接受了，其实那时候我很喜欢你。”  
“这个嘛，你说你恨我。”  
“那是当然的，我总不能说谢谢服务然后给你小费。就像你发现房子被我烧的时候肯定想掐死我。”  
“这个嘛…不就是一栋房子嘛。我怎么舍得掐你呢？”  
“…你有时候的确会掐我。”  
“想要现在来一次吗？”  
“不。”  
“我们两天没做了。”  
“…滚。”  
“我滚了的话你得到明天九点才能见到我了。”

Chris因为Zach的话而犹豫了一下，他看着Zach带着笑意的眼神自己也矜持不住将未婚夫拉向自己。

“我今天很累，让我们十分钟搞完。”  
“你也太小看我了。”

。

在Zach的坚持下，Chris挽Robert的手一步步的走向红毯的另一端。

“我从小就想站在那一端看着自己的伴侣走向我。”Chris表面看上去露齿的笑着，实际上在和自己刚和好的父亲抱怨。  
“你回家再让他给你补上不就好了。”Robert此刻有些惊讶他们父子的腹语技能。  
“不一样啊，在外面让我当一次上面的对他而言就那么难吗？”

闻言的Robert一时之间不知道该说什么了，他将Chris的手交给Zach的时候就说了一句。

“我儿子，从小就很怕痛…你…要温柔一点。”  
“……好。”

 

当他们许诺誓言，交换戒指。早晨的阳光透过七彩的玻璃窗将光打在Chris的睫毛上，Zach竟觉得自己有些鼻酸。

“我还以为我是负责哭的那一个呢。”Chris抬手抹掉Zach眼眶中的泪水，在牧师说出可以亲吻伴侣的瞬间扑了上去。

那一刻，被永远的记录在…

 

Zach的店里。

 

“你放在工作室里就算了，到底是什么样的人会把自己结婚时的照片弄成墙一样的大小放在店内的最显眼处啊。”身上都是油漆味的Chris不顾Zach正在服务的顾客的异样眼光，大声的说出不满。

“那不是一般的结婚照片，照片里的人穿的都是我的衣服，不说出来的话这就是硬照。”Zach不甘示弱的回应，嘴角还扬着幸福的弧度。

“你是说包括牧师的衣服吗？”那位顾客不怕死的插话，然而Zach却无法用那黑手党般的眼神让他闭嘴。

 

Chris大笑着，捧腹的他甚至眼泪都笑出来了。

“谢了，老爸。”  
“不客气，这些是你说要装饰用的棒球。都是亲笔签名，别乱放。”

Chris接过装满棒球的小袋子，和准备离开的父亲贴面告别。

 

“店内准备得怎么样了？”  
“一切顺利。”Chris上前将脸凑到Zach的面前“只是想你了，所以溜过来看你。”

Zach咬了一下嘴唇想掩饰窃喜却是徒劳，他搂着Chris的腰重重的吻了下去，和海报上的人影完美的重叠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你看到了这里，这篇文在2016年12月17日诞生，不知不觉也半年了。这篇文有很多缺点，可是却是我最爱的孩子之一。谢谢你的点赞和留言，有点不舍，毕竟这算是我一篇完结的长篇。也无法说下一个坑再见因为我实在太多坑了哈哈哈哈哈Pinto大法好！爱你！


	22. 万圣节番外

「他彻底的醉了。」Zach在朋友们的目光下第七次挪开Chris放在他裆部的手，装作冷静的解释着。然而只是得到了几个意味深长的打量，和戏弄的口哨声。

「我们是不介意啦，毕竟这里是他的店，老板若要在这里搞我们也没办法对不对？」海盗打扮的John仰头将瓶子里的最后一滴啤酒滴入口中，再次低下头的时候又一次看到Chris对Zach上下其手。

「见鬼的你们就非得这样伤害我们的眼睛吗？」Karl穿着黑色的棉衣，嚷嚷的走过来关心Chris…顺便拿点吃的。

「你维达的盔甲呢？」Zach问道，试着无视啃咬着他的脖子的Chris。  
「太热了，明明早就入秋了可不知为什么这家伙的咖啡馆该死的热。」  
「Chris怕冷，我打开了空调。」  
「…神经病。」

Karl翻了个白眼，和走来的Zoe擦身而过。

「我刚刚和他的员工要到了休息室的钥匙，要不你先带他去休息？」穿着白色长袍戴着小翅膀的Zoe在Zach的眼前晃了晃银色的钥匙，据她的说法和孩子们兴奋的程度这个打扮多半是孩子要求的，而她的孩子也很清楚妈妈很适合白色。

「别耗太久，这可是你们办的万圣派对。」  
「妳真是我的救命恩人，不像某些人就知道说风凉话。」

「我听得见。」距离他们五步远John白了他们一眼。

。

Zach将和自己重量差不多的男人放在床上，从口袋抽出一张蓝色的手帕轻抹掉男人下巴上的酒渍。

「唔…嗯…Zach…」Chris咕哝着新婚丈夫的名字，眼睛紧闭着的往Zach的体温靠去。

Zach笑着解开爱人身上的披风，宠溺的看着他。明明说好要一起扮成什么优雅的吸血鬼，Chris却满脸的胡子。

但这样的他也让Zach想起他们的初遇，当时脸上残留着不知那里弄来的污垢和不知道几天没剃的胡子蹲在Zach的店前面。和Chris在一起之后Zach常会提起自己当时多有眼光，而Chris则坚持那个搭讪是基于他本身的魅力。

「Zach…Zach…」

爱人迷糊中不断的叫唤让Zach的心被甜蜜的幸福感给塞满。他看着Chris因为酒精而红彤彤的脸颊，忍不住的坐在床上用手指触碰那英俊的五官。

不料Chris的眼睛却突然张开。

「不给糖就捣蛋！」

他翻身就把Zach压到床上，惹得Zach一边抗议一边大笑。

「这就是你一直当众非礼我的原因？好吧我骗到这里？」  
「不，只是因为你太迷人而已。而且，我的丈夫明显很享受让别人知道他是我的。」

Chris急躁的扯开自己的衬衫露出光洁的胸膛。

「你让我欲火焚身。」

Chris解开Zach的腰带，俯下身就含住半勃的阴茎。

「你得快点硬起来，我们得速战速决。」Chris在吞吐的空隙如此叮咛着。  
「唔…为什么？」  
「因为我还邀请了我父母来参加派对。」

Zach忍不住又发出Chris最喜欢的低沉而性感的笑声。

「一般人不会邀请父母参加…呼…可以看见自己喝高那一面的派对。」  
「这就是为什么我今天很克制。」  
「好吧，只有在酒的方面克制了一些。」

Zach的手抚上Chris暗金色的发丝，随着Chris头部的摆动上上下下的。Chris一边为Zach口交一边脱掉自己的裤子，此时Zach才发现Chris的西装裤底下什么都没穿。

「我很惊讶，Christopher。」

Chris朝他做了个鬼脸，吐出他的昂起跨坐在他的身上。Zach玩心大起的起身搂着他，张嘴啃咬着他的脖子。

「噢！天啊！我被吸血鬼咬了！」Chris配合的演着「请告诉我，我应该怎么做？」

Zach用他最凶恶的眼神看了Chris一秒就被那笑意盈盈的蓝色感染，短暂的即兴表演就此结束。他扶着Chris的腰肢，帮着他对好位置。

当Zach完全进入Chris的时候两人都发出了一声满足的叹息，可Chris还没开始动身后的门就响起了敲门声。

 

『Chris？你在里面吗？』

 

那把声音对于Zach有些陌生，但是Chris立刻就认出了那把声音。

「我妈来了！快退出去！」

Chris小声的吼着，起身却听到Zach吃痛的吸气声。

「嘶…疼死了！你放松点！」  
「怎么放松！？」  
「别装傻了你知道怎么做！」

在门外听到细微的交谈声的Gwynne又敲了几下门，并转动没有上锁的门把。

「等、等一下！」

Chris大喊，Zach扯过身后的披风遮住了Mrs.Pine绝对不想要看到的部分，然后等待着妇女拿高跟鞋敲他的头因为他现在卡在她宝贝儿子的屁股里。

所幸她没有那么做。

「天啊！我的眼睛！」她尖叫着，尴尬的关上了门，Zach和Chris清楚的听到门后Robert关心的语气和Gwynne阻止他走向休息室的话语。

 

「我们这下怎么办？」Zach问。  
「…装作什么事都没有发生。」Chris答。


End file.
